Fairy Tale
by Ciega Chica
Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight. VMXDF, LVXHP Be Warned: Explicit Slash and eventual mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Disclaimer: Do not own (obviously)

Warnings: Slash, dub-con (beginning only), eventual mpreg, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

A/N: Edited to the best of my ability. This story was written years ago and I am currently copying it from its written format. Chapters will be released once a week (hopefully) but will slow down when I reach the end of what is already written. There will be three arcs. The Phantom arc is finished and will then move into Potter arc then into the last arc. Thanks for listening. Peace!

**Chapter One**

Danny crashed through the window and tumbled to a stop amongst the broken glass. Almost immediately, he picked himself up only to have Vlad force him down again. The white haired halfa screamed as Vlad shocked him with purple electricity. White rings of light zoomed up and down his body making him human again.

Vlad smirked. "Giving up already Daniel?"

Daniel snarled. "You wish Vlad" the boy spat, struggling against the hold Vlad had on his arms, keeping them pinned to his sides. Vlad snorted and grabbed his wrists in one hand, stretching Danny's arms above his head. Danny tossed his head, arching his body, trying desperately to remove his arch-enemy's hold on him. Vlad laughed and tightened his hold causing Danny's wrist bones to grind.

Danny gasped and tried to kick Vlad in the shins, groin, anywhere just to get him to let go. "Stop! Please—unh—let me go you fruitloop!" he yelled, wincing as Vlad's knee dug into his groin, rubbing ever so slightly.

Vlad cocked his head to the right, watching Danny's flushed face and trembling figure. He was about to pull the boy up when a low, breathy moan, almost unheard, was shed from reddened lips. Vlad froze, breathing softening as he contemplated their position. From the moment he'd met Daniel he'd known how beautiful the boy was but this situation only seemed to enhance it.

His skin was smooth and forever pale due to his ghostly nature while his hair was as black as a rural night sky. Icy blue eyes blinked up at him, a little glossy from pain, but filled with confusion as well. Vlad wasn't known for hesitation after all.

Danny's breathing began to slow as Vlad made no apparent move to hurt him. "Vlad?" he whispered, a clear question in his eyes.

"Shh" Vlad murmured, taking his left hand from Danny's wrists and stroking the tense cords in the boy's neck. Suddenly, everything about Danny looked appealing to him, from his delicate hands to the plain of his flat stomach. He allowed himself to change back from ghost to human, black rings passing over his body. Danny just watched him curiously, not sure what to make of this new Vlad.

Vlad continued mapping Danny's body with his one hand, molding over his sides and one thigh then back up to his face. Vlad's thumb rubbed over his cheek under his left eye then moved over his lips pausing for a brief moment as the tip slipped between Danny's lips. Vlad could hear Danny's heart beat growing steadily faster as Vlad removed his thumb and leaned down to press his lips gently against Danny's. Danny struggled at first, trying to rip himself from Vlad but the man held him down even harder with both his hand and his body. Eventually, Danny gave in and timidly pressed back.

There was no tongue, no nipping of teeth, but it still felt like the most erotic thing Vlad had ever done and considering how old he was, he'd had plenty of experience. When Vlad felt Danny's body slacken he released the boy's wrists and put his hands to better use slipping up Danny's shirt. Danny wiggled slightly as he found a ticklish spot along his ribs making Danny burst into breathless laughter.

"Vlad!" he gasped. Their noses touched briefly as Vlad's head rose up, their eyes meeting briefly, then swept down for another kiss. This time they pressed harder against each other, their mouths undulating. During all this Vlad's hands did not remain idle and were clutching at Danny's face, sweeping up and down his neck as he angled the boy's face to meet his.

Time began to blur as they became caught up in each other. Clothes were slowly discarded pitting skin against skin. Even the very air around them seemed to clash with every touch, cold and hot mixing, creating a thick soup.

Danny gasped as Vlad pushed a long finger into his entrance. His eyelids fluttered against the sensation, his moans being stolen by the man above him with his mouth.

"Please" he gasped, tears coming to his eyes as Vlad wiggled another finger in, pressing against his walls, stretching gently. Vlad paused in his ministrations, concerned at the tears beginning to leak from Daniel's baby blue eyes.

"Danny, Danny, it's alright" he murmured into his ear, continuing with a third finger.

"Nngh" Danny grunted as Vlad pressed further in. "It hurts" he whispered.

"I know...but it will get better" Vlad assured him.

"W-why are you do~ing this?" Danny moaned, his eyes rolling as Vlad laved his tongue along his clavicle.

"Not really sure...beautiful, so beautiful" Vlad groaned as he began thrusting his fingers. Danny hissed both from the fingers and Vlad's teeth nipping at his neck. Danny unconsciously lifted his legs, bringing them close to his chest to give Vlad better access to his entrance. The rubbing of his walls and the kissing and the licking was just becoming too much!

"P-please" he shouted. "I can't take it anymore, just do something" he groaned, tossing his head back against the dusty floor.

Vlad chuckled. "Like what? What do you want Daniel?" He thrust his fingers once more then stopped completely.

Danny squirmed. "I-I don't know" he breathed. "Just, just something, anything!" Danny bit his lip trying to control the throbbing in his anus and his cock.

Vlad smiled and removed his fingers from Danny's ass. He then gripped Danny's face and kissed him sharply. Danny hummed happily when he was released with a loud **smack** and Vlad laughed at Danny's dopey smile.

"Your wish is my command."

Danny's breath hitched when he felt something stiff and blunt press against his hole. "V-Vlad?" he whispered, frozen in fearful realization.

"Shh Danny, it's alright" he told him, rubbing Danny's arms to calm him. "You have to relax or it will hurt." He kissed him again, engaging Danny's tongue until he finally felt the boy relax. He carefully began to push in but resistance was instantaneous. "Rela~x" he reminded, allowing Danny to relax again before snapping his hips forward and pushing in to the hilt as fast as he could. Danny shrieked, hips spasming and back arching.

It hurt! Gods, it hurt!

It was a minute or two before the pain faded and by then Danny was burning for more. It felt like there was a fever in his blood and soon he was begging for Vlad to continue and swearing at him that if he didn't...but Vlad was more than accommodating. Danny howled with pleasure the first time Vlad hit that spot inside him. He held on for dear life as the tingling in his belly became a roaring fire and suddenly the growing bubble burst. His back arched. Thick liquid splashed his chin and chest. Above him, Vlad grunted as he tried to continue thrusting despite the clamp surrounding his cock.

"Gods Daniel, you're. so. fucking. tight! Aaagh!" he threw his head back as he finally came, shooting his load deep into Danny's center. Danny's eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of warmth pooling deep inside him. Panting harshly, Vlad carefully pulled himself out, giving Danny a long, slow and sensuous kiss. He laid down beside the boy pulling him close against his chest. Danny sighed and snuggled up closer to Vlad's warm body.

"That, that was-" Danny panted, unable to describe all that just happened. Vlad simply chuckled.

"Go to sleep Danny" he whispered, running a large hand through his boy's black hair. Danny nodded and tucked his arms between their chests.

"Good night Vlad."

"Good night Danny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny woke up warm and drowsy. Sunlight poured through the dirty warehouse windows. All around him were piles of abandoned cardboard boxes and dusty fixtures. Everything looked old and derelict. He yawned and tried to stretch out but a deep throb stopped him. Pain flared in his hips and ass. He groaned when he remembered what happened the night before. God, why had he gone along with it? It was like he'd been a different person or something. He was only sixteen for god's sake and had just given his virginity away like it was no big deal!

Danny could just imagine how furious his parents would be if they found out? He'd slept with his parent's old college buddy and arch-enemy who was a GUY for goodness sake. How could he? Sam and Tucker would think he'd gone mad!

"I am so screwed" he muttered.

"Mmm"

Danny turned to see Vlad's expression scrunch up, his eyelids fluttering as he hovered between the barrier of the waking world and the world of dreams. Humming softly, Vlad pulled Danny closer, burying his nose in his hair. Danny squirmed, fighting down a laugh; it tickled!

He stared at Vlad's smooth face, blue eyes tracing the barely there crow's feet and the arched eyebrows. He felt rather confused emotionally. He'd slept with is enemy...although, Vlad had been so gentle and he'd certainly been more than willing, but did this mean Vlad had changed? Would he stop trying to kill his dad and marry his mom? Speaking of his mom, did this mean Vlad had forgotten her? Why else would he do _this_ with him?

Danny shook his head, confused and slightly afraid. He glanced at the sun's rays that reached across the floor and knew it was way past time to get home. With a low sigh, Danny tried to sit up but his body immediately protested. Groaning in exasperation he levitated himself into the air but Vlad's grip on him got in the way. Scowling, he floated back down and tried to shake Vlad awake. He had to get home after all; his parents were probably worried sick judging how high the sun was.

Vlad mumbled something and swatted his hands away. "Vlad, you need to wake up; I've gotta get home" Danny urged.

"Five more minutes honey" Vlad breathed and grabbed Danny around the middle. He rolled over so that Danny was on top of him.

"Wha-did you just call me honey?" he gaped, unable to believe this was the same man who trapped and attacked him all the time.

"Jeez, you're awfully loud in the morning" Vlad grumbled from below him, eyes continuing to remain closed.

Danny scowled, trying to ignore just how _naked_ Vlad was beneath him. "Well, if you'd just wake up right away I wouldn't have to shout."

Groaning, Vlad sat up so that Danny slid down into his lap. "What's the matter?"

Danny looked away, his face flaming when he accidentally caught sight of Vlad's nethers. "I-I need to get home genius. I left my room in the middle of the night to deal with you and now it's past twelve!" he stuttered.

"Fine, fine." Vlad rolled his eyes, waving a careless hand in his direction. "Why don't you just fly home then?"

"Well, I tried but you grabbed me and wouldn't let go." Vlad chuckled at the cute pout on Danny's face.

"Alright, come on then." He stood up and started to gather his clothes, dressing quickly and efficiently. He quickly realized that Danny hadn't made any move to follow his lead though. "Everything alright?" he asked, left eyebrow raised.

Danny flushed and ducked his head. "I can't get up" he mumbled, staring at the floor, completely embarrassed.

Vlad blinked, surprised at first, then amused, followed by a self-satisfied smirk. "Really now?" He laughed. "Was I too much for you?" he snickered.

Danny's blush spread to the roots of his hair and down his neck. "Shut _up_ bastard!" Vlad couldn't stop laughing though and was soon slapping his knee in a fit. Danny's lips pursed and glared with everything he had. Soon the laughter tapered off and Vlad wiped a tear from his eye.

"Alright let's get you dressed then." He fetched Danny's jeans, t-shirt, underwear, and shoes, helping him to get all of them on. The boy wasn't kidding when he said he was sore; he winced with practically every movement he made.

"Ready?"

Danny shrugged. "No time like the present" he said.

Vlad smirked and picked Danny up with his arms behind his knees and shoulders. Danny blushed bright red at the proximity, and tensed for a moment, unsure as to whether he should try to struggle or not. Vlad petted his hair and nuzzled his thick black hair gently. Danny shivered, not sure how to react but a small smile stretched the corners of his lips.

Vlad transformed and turned invisible, feeling Danny tense but didn't stop. He understood why his transformation would make Danny nervous but he hoped it wouldn't get in the way of the new plans emerging in his brain at that moment. After all, it would all be worth it when Danny was his in the end.

He phased through the roof of the warehouse, flying across town towards FentonWorks. He landed in an alleyway beside the house and set Danny on his feet. The boy wobbled slightly but kept a tight grip on Vlad's sleeve, determined to stand straight.

"Thanks Vlad" he smiled, uncertainly up at the taller and older man.

Vlad grinned, preparing to rile the youth up. "Think nothing of it sweetheart."

Danny gape. "Sweetheart?"

Vlad chuckled. "Of course. This isn't the end. Far from it; I will never be able to see you the same way ever again" he whispered in Danny's ear causing him to shiver despite telling himself how disgusting this behavior was.

"Wha-"

"Now, let's get you inside." Vlad interrupted, ushering Danny out of the alley and up the steps to the front door. Utterly confused, Danny was unprepared for his parent's enthusiastic answering of Vlad's quick knock on the door. The door flung open revealing Maddie and Jack Fenton in their ghost hunter jumpsuits.

"Danny!" Maddie shrieked and tore him from Vlad's grasp. "Where have you been young man? Your father and I have been worried sick! Vlad? What's going on?" she asked, looking between them in confusion

Vlad smiled. "How about some tea before I explain Maddie?" Danny noticed, oddly enough, that his smile was just a smile and not a leer like it used to be. Danny wasn't sure why he felt so happy at the thought that he wasn't hitting on his mom. He eventually determined that it must be because he was happy his parent's marriage wasn't in danger of being broken in the immediate future anymore.

Jack and Maddie ushered the two of them into the kitchen, Maddie fetching a cushion for Danny's chair. "Would you like some tea Vlad?" Maddie asked with a much brighter smile than she usually used in Vlad's presence. She also must have recognized that he wasn't being overly flirty with her anymore so it was okay to be a little nice back.

"So what happened? Where've you been Danny?" Jack exclaimed, staring at his son with worried eyes.

Before Danny could try and give a feeble excuse though, Vlad smiled as innocently as he could. "A ghost attacked him on the way home and as I was nearby went to help him; however, I was hurt while driving it off. I fell unconscious and just woke up this morning."

"Me too" Daniel quickly added. Vlad nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh! No wonder you look so scuffed up. You're going to bed right now young man; you need rest." She got up and helped Danny to his feet who was still feeling quite achy and sore from last night. He protested little because he really did feel quite tired and just wanted to lie down some more.

"Sorry I worried you mom" Danny apologized as Maddie tucked him into bed.

"It's alright sweetie; it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about school tomorrow. You just focus on getting better." She smoothed his hair back from his forehead with a gentle, loving hand then kissed his forehead. "I love you okay?"

Danny nodded. "Love you too mom."

She kissed him again then turned off the lights and closed the door. Danny sighed and fell right back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shh, you'll wake him."

"Oh come on, Vlad must be up to something. Didn't you hear what Mrs. Fenton said? Masters brought him home all scuffed up. They must have fought and they only fight when Vlad's got some master plan in mind."

"Yeah, but would he bring him back?"

"Think Tucker, Masters must want to get closer to mom by making her think he saved my brother."

"I guess..."

"What? You don't think so?"

"I don't know; it just doesn't sound like something he would do?"

"Are you asking me or yourself?" An irritated groan.

Danny sighed and rolled over. It didn't look like he would be going back to sleep anytime soon. "Hey guys" he greeted. Immediately, they leaped to his side. "Are you alright?" was the predominant question.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine" he assured them. "Just a few bumps and bruises is all."

Sam sighed with relief holding a hand to her heart. "Thank god, we were really worried."

"Sorry" Danny grinned sheepishly.

"Well anyways, what is Vlad planning this time Danny?" Jazz asked seriously.

Danny bit his lip knowing they wouldn't like his answer. "Actually Jazz, I don't know. As far as I know we've called a temporary truce."

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker blinked, then looked at each other dubiously.

"Really?" Jazz asked but was unheard beneath Sam's yell of "That's impossible!". She continued. "He can't have just given up. He's been after you for two years now. What could've possibly changed his mind?"

Danny snorted. _Hot sex maybe? _Out loud he said "I know, I know, but...it's hard to explain. I have to talk to him some more first before we make a surefire decision but I think we'll be calling it quits."

All three of them were gaping now. "A-are you sure dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny swallowed a heavy lump. No, he wasn't sure, but he was sure that things couldn't remain the way they were anymore. He nodded firmly. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Tucker gave him a goofy grin. "Well, that's good enough for me!" He cringed though when the two girls glared at him. "What, what did I say?"

"Just trust me guys; I'll take care of it. I'll let you know if something horrible happens."

Jazz sighed, looking bemused at this strange turn in events. "If you say so little bro." Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks guys. Now, I'm starving. Is there anything to eat around here?" He blushed as his stomach grumbled.

"Sure, we just had dinner but the leftovers are in the fridge."

"Ok, I'll meet ya downstairs in a moment; I just need to get dressed." They nodded and left the room to give him some privacy. He took off his pajamas and replaced them with khaki cargo pants and a blue T-shirt. Danny was also happy to note that he could stand straight and his hips didn't ache.

"Oh, you're feeling better?" his mom asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Yup!" he replied cheerfully.

Maddie smiled adoringly and ruffled his hair which he patted down as quick as he could with a small pout. She laughed and went to make up a plate of left over Chinese take-out. Danny gobbled up the egg rolls first then slurped up some lo-mein. Maddie smacked him lightly over the head. "Manners Danny" she scolded rolling her eyes when he shrugged. He couldn't help it, he was starving!

"So what did I miss?" he asked Sam and Tucker who sat across from him. Jazz was off doing something else. He laughed as his two best friends filled him in on what he'd missed at school that day. Of course, Lancer was always a funny topic so they were soon in stitches over their English teacher's antics.

After he'd eaten Sam and Tucker left to go home and Danny went into the family room to watch some TV and generally relax. Around ten he readied for bed, and for the most part, dreamed peacefully through the whole night, not a ghost in sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An entire week went by before Danny heard from Vlad again. It was also the quietest week he'd ever had since he'd become half-ghost. He'd only seen one ghost and that was just the Box Ghost who, as always, was an annoying pest. It was worrying because a silence like this only came before a huge shit storm. Not to mention, he hadn't heard a word from Vlad and that unsettled him even more.

Currently, Danny was sitting at his desk actually doing his homework for the first time in ages. The room was quiet, the only sound being the soft tick of the clock and the autumn breeze ruffling the blue curtains. He was humming to the soft music pouring from his headphones as he wrote the answers from his calculator. Absorbed in his work he was understandably surprised when a heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder and leaned way into his personal space. Even through his headphones he heard Vlad's soft voice.

"Doing homework?"

Caught completely unawares, Danny let out a strangled yell as he jumped, hitting his knee against the edge of the desk. He yelped and clutched his knee. "Dammit Vlad, it's not funny" he snapped at the laughing billionaire. He yanked his earphones out, the music spilling into the air between them.

Vlad smirked at the angry teen. He subtly leaned over him propping his hand against the desk. Danny gulped, glare dropping like a stone from his face. His baby blue eyes widened as Vlad's face grew steadily closer.

"Er...Vlad" he breathed, his heart beating so quick he thought he might faint. He tried to lean away but Vlad took hold of his arm and gently gripped the back of his neck, dipping him into a deep kiss. Danny gasped, his shoulders tensing a little. He moaned as those sinful lips moved against his own heating them both to an unnatural temperature. He struggled with himself, one part thinking of how wrong this was, and the other wishing Vlad would tear his clothes off and take him like he had last week. That was all they did for a minute or two, just kissing gently and Vlad holding him tight. Vlad moved his hands up to Danny's face, cupping the sides and slowly kissing the corner of each eye.

Danny searched the man's rather stunning onyx eyes, looking for what he didn't know. When he'd finally found his voice he asked "Where have you been?". He sounded small and pathetic; totally not the effect he wanted. He winced.

Vlad paused, stiffening slightly as if getting ready to fight. Danny eyed him warily, wondering if this was the moment Vlad would shoot him with an ecto blast or knock him out. All Vlad did though was hugg Danny tighter. "I'm sorry if I worried you." He nuzzled his cheek in Danny's hair, breathing in the lavender shampoo he must have used this morning. "How about we sit down." Danny sighed and sunk back into his desk chair. Vlad sat on the edge of his bed so that they were face to face.

"I apologize for my lateness Danny; I've been in the ghost zone the past week. Can you guess why?" he smirked mischievously, eyes glinting dangerously.

Danny scowled; now, he was definitlely suspicious. "Not trying to awaken some long lost ghost king again are you?"

Vlad snorted. "No, I think my scheming days are over."

Danny blinked; he hadn't been expecting that. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love." Vlad took Danny's hand in his. Danny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He stared at the man's larger hand as if it were a venemous spider. "I couldn't possibly hurt you anymore Danny. I...I was in the ghost zone negotiating with the ghosts to get them to stop attacking Amity Park and of course, you Danny. I'm tired of fighting and I certainly don't want to ruin what I...no, what _we_ could have."

Danny blinked bewildered by this strange turn in events. "What are you talking about?" he finally blurted out. "'What we could have?' You're not serious are you? You're like...twenty years older than me, and I'm just a kid! You got what you wanted already didn't you?" He was shocked when he actually felt tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, although more replaced them soon after.

Vlad's countenance darkened. "You think this is a joke?" he hissed. "Sure we don't know each other well but you could at least try."

"Try? Try what? A week ago you still wanted to marry my mom. What the hell could possibly change your mind in that short of a time?" Danny shouted, angry that this man was trying to fool him with such a stupid explanation. Love, yeah right, he thought incredulously.

Vlad scowled. "I have not been making any advances on your mother in months Daniel, or haven't you noticed? I've hardly even been around. All you've been fighting are the normal ghosts while I've been staying out of it thank you very much. I finally decided to just return to fighting you because I didn't think you'd ever accept the advances of a forty year old!" he yelled, anger turning his eyes a bloody red.

Danny snorted. "Don't they have a name for that?" he mock wondered. "Oh yeah, it's called a pedophile" he snapped. Danny could feel his anger starting to boil and he worried that if he didn't get it under control he might just level the house.

Vlad flinched as if slapped, but then he sneered. "I thought you'd grown up Daniel, but apparently I was wrong." The elder halfa gritted his teeth.

Danny stared incredulously back at him. "How am I not grown up? What about you Mr. I-like-to-have-sex-with-minors? God, if the police ever found out, or my parents for god's sake, you'd be in jail!"

Vlad's gaze turned glacial at that. His shoulders stiffened and his back looked like it was going to break with how straight he was standing. He didn't reply for a minute so it took Danny completely by surprise when he grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, hard and deep. Danny gasped, hurriedly trying to break away but Vlad's grip was too strong even for his own ghost-enhanced strength. Vlad's tongue joined the fray next, dipping in and out between his lips as if he were mimicking sex.

Danny couldn't resist after a minute or two no matter how much he tried, giving in to the desperation fueling Vlad's kisses. He couldn't understand how so much emotion could be conveyed by a simple connection but there it was. All of Vlad's rage, desperation, and utter hurt were completely open to him. When Vlad finally let him go, all he could do was stare hopelessly back. He had also felt something else in that kiss: determination. Vlad wasn't about to let him go and he knew that look from so many battles with the man. Vlad played for keeps and nothing would stop him.

"Do you understand now Danny?" he asked, voice deep and smoldering. Danny gulped, eyes wide and a little bit frightened. Vlad was more scary now than he'd ever been in the past.

"Yeah," Danny cleared his throat when his answer came out rather hoarse. "Yeah, I understand." He eyed him cautiously. "You still want to do this even though I'm a minor, and you'll be risking an awful lot if we get caught?"

Vlad grimaced. "I know the consequences Danny; I'm rather well versed in law you know." Danny snorted, knowing exactly how well Vlad knew law. He then realized something very important.

"You called me Danny...twice!" he exclaimed, staring at Vlad in utter amazement.

Vlad laughed. "That's all? Good lord" he muttered. At Danny's expectant glare, he rolled his eyes. "Well it is the name you prefer isn't it? Or did I mistake that during our first encounter?"

Danny found himself on the verge of grinning despite himself. When they weren't fighting or arguing about his family, Vlad's humor was actually kind of funny.

"Whatever fruitloop" Danny snickered. Now it was Vlad's turn to glare.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Vlad's gaze turned serious halting Danny's snickering. "So? Will you give me a chance?"

Danny eyed him warily, still unsure but feeling a little better about the situation. He turned away after awhile, unable to hold Vlad's gaze anymore. He swallowed. "I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything" he warned quickly when he saw Vlad start to smile. Oddly enough, that smile made him want to smile back.

"Of course. That just makes this more of a challenge" he smirked. "And trust me, you won't be going anywhere by the time I'm done with you." His red eyes flashed and Danny actually shuddered, now completely certain he was in trouble. When had life gotten so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Two**

A/N: As I promised, here is my weekly update. I have five chapters written now and I'm writing the sixth one as we speak. I've edited this chapter over and over again so there should be very few errors; however, if there are don't be afraid to tell me. I aim for perfection but humans are far from perfect (especially writers). Also, I don't want to be rude but why doesn't anyone review?

The next morning Danny woke bleary eyed with a bed head that could rival a bird's nest. He sat up, yawning widely and just happened to look down. His eyes went wide in horror when he saw who'd snuck into his bed in the middle of the night.

"What the hell?" he shrieked, leaping out of bed as if it were on fire. He glanced down and yelped when he realized he was only wearing his boxers. Where had his shirt gone? His eyes went back to Vlad who was definitely the most suspicious.

Vlad finally opened his eyes, scowling at his bedmate. "Isn't it a little early for this love?"

Danny's glare turned murderous. "Hell no. Get out of my bed. I never said you could share my bed!"

Vlad laughed and rolled onto his stomach. "Seriously? We've already had sex; what does it matter if I crawl into bed with you on occasion?"

Danny scowled. "Crawl? That sounds like a great idea. Why don't you _crawl_ out of here?" he snapped.

Vlad rolled his eyes, sighing as he slid out from under the sheets to sit on the edge of Danny's bed showing off in the process his rather fit...muscular... Danny stared, stunned silent by Vlad's nude body that had just been sleeping in _his_ bed. It only emphasized how much taller the man was compared to Danny and he found himself blushing before he could stop himself. Long legs toned with sleek muscle met an equally trim waist also with visible muscle. Danny now understood why Vlad was always able to beat him to a pulp and Danny could never win by sheer strength alone. It was obvious he worked out.

Vlad noticed him looking but didn't say anything, simply enjoying the dazed look on his lover's face. Oh, the things he would be doing to that boy. He was just way too innocent.

"What's the matter Danny? You look a little hot?"

"Hot? Who's hot?" came his confused reply.

Vlad smirked, stalking closer. Before Danny even knew what was happening, his shorts were being pulled off and Vlad picked him up, hands beneath his ass. Danny squeeked and automatically wrapped his arms and legs around the man. Danny shuddered when he felt something hot and ridgid brush his entrance. He froze, arms and legs still shaking for the most part.

"It's you Danny. You're so very, very hot" he whispered sensuosly in his ear. Danny licked his lips, wondering if it was possible to self-combust when his gost core was all ice. Vlad should be the hot one right? His was fire through and through.

Vlad tightened his grip on Danny's thighs and jerked his hips up a bit so he could feel his hardening cock brush his entrance. Danny's breath hitched and his next shudder was even more intense. Vlad carried him over to the bed and dropped him gently on its disheveled surface. He climbed on and covered him making Danny's lust blown pupils widen, but then he did something totally unexpected.

"No!" He turned his head away, avoiding the kiss Vlad had been about to give him.

Vlad stared blankly down at him. "No?" he wondered.

Danny turned back and glared. "That's right. No."

"Why?" he asked, bewildered. He had been so sure he'd had him right where he wanted him.

Danny blushed. "Because...if we're going to have a relationship, we're going to date first. You already skipped to third base, I'd kinda like the other two y'know."

Vlad blinked, completely stumped for an answer. "Er...okay, well, what would you like to do?"

Danny grinned, happy to have gotten his way. "Well, I thought maybe we could go to the park or go get a bite to eat or something. The temperature's supposed to get pretty high today."

Vlad contemplated this and then looked down at his flagging erection. He sighed and climbed off Danny, resigned to his unfortunate fate. Hopefully, his compliance would prove to Danny that he was serious about pursuing him. After all, what male liked to ignore his lust unless it was for the one they love?

He wouldn't dare show how disappointed he was, however, he climbed off Danny as quickly as he could because he felt he might lose it if he didn't get his pants on soon. As he pulled on his shirt, Danny was in the process of scooting off the bed when he realized he was naked in Vlad's direct line of sight. His face turned a fiery red as he dragged the covers over his nude form.

Vlad smirked, Danny's blush inspiring a slew of images involving very naughty things.

"Turn around!" Danny snapped, wishing he could crawl into a hole and die.

Vlad shrugged and did so, though he peeked unashamedly at the dresser mirror while Danny threw some clothes on hastily. Too bad Danny didn't think of that method. Boy, did Danny have a tight ass; he licked his lips hungrily.

"Okay, done" Danny announced. Vlad nodded, pretending to have not seen any of that delectable body.

"Grab yourself something to eat first. I'll meet you outside and we'll go to the park."

Danny looked up from putting on his shoes. "Why the park?"

Vlad shrugged. "It was the first on the list you spat at me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, see you downstairs."

He hurried out the door and descended the stairs to the kitchen. He could hear bangs and clattering from the basement where his parents must be working on some projects. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled. "I'm going out for the day okay? I got my cell if you need to call me."

His mom's voice echoed up the stairs. "Alright, make sure your phone is _on_ Danny. I want to be able to call you whenever, and make sure to be home by dinner at least."

"Yes mom."

He then made a quick PB&J before darting out of the house, half of it already in his stomach. Vlad was standing there at the bottom of the steps looking bored as he leaned against the protruding side of the stairs.

The park was just a few blocks away so they walked there and for awhile, both were content with silence. The grass was just beginning to green a little since it was late March and because of the weather, a lot of people were walking the asphalt paths. Bikers swept past them, bells dinging as they warned pedestrians out of their way. The silence didn't stay that way for long though.

"So what do you do when you're not trying to take over the world?" Danny asked nonchalantly, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards with poorly hidden mirth.

Vlad shot him a faux annoyed glance. "My goals were not to 'take over the world' as you put it. I only wanted you to see the light."

"Yeah, and that's why your plots would always include killing dad and flirting with mom?" Danny drawled, snickering quietly.

"Well, who says villains can't get sidetracked?" Vlad pulled an innocent look.

Danny snorted. "Ri~ght." He was still suspicious if Vlad had really given up on all the aformentioned goals. He'd been trying for two years only to give up now? There had to be an ulterior motive...other than liking him that is.

"Well, other than the fact that I own the biggest corporations in the world and command numerous advanced technologies what else can I tell you?"

Danny scoffed, unable to believe the man's audacity. "Careful Vlad, your ego is showing" he said wryly.

Vlad laughed. "Well, it's true."

"Which part. The technology or your ego?" Vlad glared at him and tried to swat his bottom but Danny was too quick and skipped ahead, grinning mischievously.

"Okay, okay, what about your favorite color, that's something I don't know."

"My favorite color?" Vlad asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course." Danny shrugged. "You wanted us to get to know each other right? Well, we can't do that unless you tell me about yourself."

"Alright" Vlad mumbled under his breath. "Purple, I like purple."

Danny grinned. "Mine is blue" he informed him. "Alright, then what's your favorite animal?"

Vlad grimaced. "Don't laugh" he warned Danny.

Danny nodded eagerly, his curiosity piqued. "Of course!"

"Cats" he muttered, refusing to look at Danny who gaped.

"Seriously? So all this time I've been telling you to get a cat as an insult but you like them? Oh that's rich!" he crowed.

Vlad grumbled. "You said you wouldn't laugh" he said indignantly.

Danny had to stop walking to clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard. "Sorry" he gasped. "It's just so-so ironic!" He snickered but he slowly began to calm down. They continued walking as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Vlad huffed and rolled his eyes. "Well then what about you? What's your favorite animal?"

The younger halfa frowned and pondered this for a moment. "If I had to pick...probably lizards or something." He shrugged.

Vlad looked confused. He'd thought the boy would pick some sort of bird with the way he loved to fly in his ghost form. "Why lizards?"

"I don't know. I don't really have a particular favorite but if I did I would pick lizards. Tucker used to have a pet gecko or something and it was pretty cool so yeah, lizards." He grinned up at Vlad who rolled his eyes.

"How about snakes, do you like them?" Danny was rather puzzled by Vlad's odd tone and eyes that glinted with some sort of hidden meaning but he couldn't think of anything that he might be implying. He decided to just answer truthfully.

"Well, sure, I mean they're cool too I guess. What boy wouldn't think snakes are cool" he replied. Vlad smirked and Danny knew that even if he didn't know what Vlad meant by the question he knew he'd answered correctly. "So why cats?"

Vlad sighed. "Because they're quiet and rarely bother you for attention. Plus they're extremely hygienic and you don't have to bathe them since they do it themselves."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You like them because they're hygienic? Oka~y."

Vlad glared. "Hygiene is very important young man; maybe you need to be introduced to a basic concept called soap" he sniped back playfully.

Eventually they tired of the park and headed into town for lunch. For once, Vlad decided to play it low key, unintentionally amazing Danny completely. He took Danny to a small diner where they ate sandwiches and drank colas amongst the din of the other patrons. Vlad was much more comfortable in high class establishments but he wanted to please Danny and he knew that the boy wouldn't feel right at such places...yet. There would be time enough for that later.

Despite the noise, they exchanged topics like ping-pong, bouncing from one to the next: friends, school, shopping, family, and even the current president. Danny was young though and didn't really give a crap yet either way who the president was or what he was doing. All he had were vague worries when his parents would complain about some law or other. In comparison, Vlad was heavily involved in politics and did a lot of lobbying. When Danny asked he even admitted to using his powers whenever that wasn't enough eliciting a very angry response from Danny who thought Vlad shouldn't use his powers that way. Vlad, on the other hand, argued his case saying that a lot of things he'd done were for good things and not just to further his own power. Danny reluctantly agreed when he told him a story about a wetland he'd saved from being filled in and how today it was a natural reserve for many rare ecosystems.

After lunch, they went to the mall and walked but time was getting away from them and soon Danny's mom called, wanting to see if he was okay. Danny told her he was fine and that he was actually at the mall with Vlad. The long silence after he'd said that made him want to laugh. A week ago he would have rather died than be in the same room with Vlad, let alone dating him. It was rather sudden but Vlad grabbed the phone from him and asked her if he could stay the night. He smirked at Danny's horrifed expression and said a quick good bye.

"What the hell Vlad?" Danny snapped, glaring at the elder man.

Vlad grinned. "What's the matter Danny? I gave you your date didn't I? Don't you think I deserve something in return?" His eyes darkened and his voice turning husky. He noted the shivers that raced visible through Danny at his tone making him smirk knowingly.

Danny reluctantly followed Vlad to his car, wondering if this was a smart thing to do. Vlad had given him a date but paying him with sex seemed rather wrong. He would be lying though if he said he wasn't looking forward to it. Despite being half-ghost, he still had the normal hormones of a healthy sixteen year old and he'd already had sex once so his body craved it even more now unbelievably. It's as they say: can't miss what you've never had.

So Danny gave in and they headed to Vlad's home, a sprawling mansion on the richer side of town. Danny couldn't help but gape in awe. "Do you own this and the one in Wisconson too?" Danny asked, just beginning to really understand that Vlad had a ton of money.

Vlad laughed. "I have properties all over the world Danny although my favorite is in Scotland." He smile wistfully. "It's one of my family's ancestral homes; it's where I stayed during the summer while I went to a boarding school nearby when I was young. After I attended college here and that...accident...I lived there for awhile to recover before coming here. Scotland is a beautiful country Daniel; you'll have to go on a trip with me there one day."

At this point Danny's eyes couldn't get any wider. "Sure" he agreed before he could sensor himself. He didn't know if it was wise to accept the invitation but if Vlad was offering, who was he to say no?

Vlad unlocked the door and stepped inside. To Danny, the opulence of just the foyer was astounding. The floor was obviously marble, crème colored lines formed a diamond pattern across darker colored marble. A dark brown wooden table with a circular top stood in the middle of the room with a vase full of white roses at its center. Numerous cream colored chairs were scattered strategically throughout the room all the way back to what looked almost like a waiting area with tall windows taking up the back wall. Columns on the right hand side led to another part of the house while a stair case to the left led upstairs. The brown wrought iron railing went all the way up and circled a balcony at the top. Lastly, an elegant chandelier hung above the room, crystal drops hanging like tears from the golden curls.

To Danny it was like stepping into a dream or some strange fantasy. Everything was light colored so that even a small shadow seemed impossible to detect. "Wow" was all he could manage to say. A butler approached from between the columns dressed in a black suit and white gloves. He looked young, maybe mid-thirties with some salt and pepper already appearing in his short brown hair.

"Good evening sir, may I get you anything?"

"Yes David, I want to introduce you to Danny Fenton. He will be staying here tonight."

"Shall I prepare an extra room sir?"

"No, but if you could have the cooks start dinner, it would be most appreciated."

David bowed. "Right away sir." He then left through another door leaving them to their own devices.

"And now I will show you to our room" Vlad smirked, adoring the gobsmacked expression on Danny's face. Danny didn't register the "our" at first but when he did, a blush spread across his cheeks like wildfire. Vlad took his hand and led him up the stairs which were covered with a cream colored carpet. He turned right at the top of the stairs passing over the balcony to a dark brown door set behind an arch. They went in and once again Danny was stunned speechless.

The room followed the light colored scheme of the rest of the house with cream walls and dark brown furniture. The floor was covered with the same cream carpet from the hallway but the king sized four-poster bed was covered with a green comforter, numerous pillows, and green silk curtains. A pair of french doors led out onto a balcony beside a huge marble fireplace that dominated the left hand wall.

"Do you like it Danny?" Vlad asked, a little nervous despite himself.

Danny looked confused for a moment but then he laughed. "Of course I do! It's like some sort of strange fairy tale" he murmured.

Vlad nodded. It never ceased to amaze him what you can do with enough money. "Let me show you the rest Danny." Danny nodded and followed him out the door. As he'd thought, every room was beautiful. They each followed the same basic color structure of cream but each room differed in its accents such as blues and greens and even soft pinks.

"Y'know I never took you for a pastel kinda guy" Danny commented after the third bedroom.

Vlad laughed. "I have several properties Danny and many different color schemes for each one. This one just happens to be designed with colors that give it an open, airy feel. The one in Scotland is much more intimidating I assure you." He smirked wondering how Danny would react to his ancestral manor, the interior of which was the total opposite of this place.

The sound of a bell suddenly rung softly through the hallway, interrupting their conversation.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"The dinner bell" Vlad replied. "Let's head down shall we?"

Danny nodded and followed Vlad downstairs to the door the servant had disappeared through earlier. Inside was a luxurious dining room complete with a spacious dark wood table with ivory inlays along the feet and on the backs of the chairs. The ceiling was arched with skylights flooding the room with fading sunlight. Arched alcoves lined the walls filled with statues and beautiful floral arrangements were in every corner inside expensive looking vases. In one corner was David standing beside a side table with a small brass bell beside him.

They had just sat across from each other when a dark wood door opened and three men entered carrying large trays loaded with plates of food. They set them down in the middle of the table within easy reach for both of them. David brought out a decanter filled with wine and poured a glass for each of them. When he was done Vlad ordered him to leave and they were finally alone.

Danny didn't say anything at first, feeling completely out of his depth. He didn't know how to relax in such a stiff setting.

"Um Vlad, I don't want to seem ungrateful or anything but this is...well, rather uncomfortable" Danny murmured, an embarrassed flush working its way up his neck. "I mean I appreciate what your doing but all of these servants and dinner and-"

"Hush Danny, I understand. How about I relieve them for the night and it'll be just us okay?" Danny smiled, relieved but also nervous that he'd be alone with Vlad. Vlad cleared his throat and rung the bell on the sideboard. David immediately appeared and inclined his head in respect.

"How about you and the cooks take the night off David. Danny and I can take it from here."

"Yes sir" David bowed and left through the door to the kitchen again. Vlad came back to the table and watched as Danny visibly relaxed.

"Better?" Danny nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He took a sip of wine and began to carefully cut his chicken. Danny watched his movements wondering how to start a conversation. It hadn't been this hard earlier, that was for sure. A low meow interrupted his musings and he looked down to see a long-haired white cat walk in with pretty blue eyes. From the plaintive meowing, she was probably seeking attention. The cat twined around his legs and Danny leaned down to scratch behind her ears. He was rewarded with a deep purr that rumbled beneath his hand.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you have a cat huh?" Danny smiled, still scratching the cat's ears.

"Not really, no. I've had this one for awhile. Her name is Maddie and yes, I named her after my _previous_ obsession" Vlad replied, grinning widely.

Danny snorted. "Are you going to rename her Danielle then?" Danny blurted before he could stop himself. Vlad sat frozen, gaping at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. Just like that, the tension disappeared and Danny was red in the face again, trying to hide his mortification with his hands. Vlad continued laughing for several minutes but eventually died down to some chuckling.

"Well, you're right about one thing Danny, you're definitely my new obsession, but Maddie will stay Maddie."

After that they made small talk and were soon finished with their food. Vlad took him through another door he hadn't noticed into a sitting room filled with comfy chairs and couches. A fire was burning in the huge marble fireplace, gold accents glinting in the firelight. Vlad had him sit down before the fire but continued to stand.

"I'm going to go get something so just make yourself comfortable okay?" He kissed Danny once on the lips, brief and chaste, then hastened from the room before Danny could think to object. Danny shrugged, not really concerned and spread himself on the couch so that his head lay on the arm rest. The day had been a long one and he was exceptionally tired. The fire only helped to lull him further into a calm, and restful repose.

He didn't notice when Vlad came back at first but the rustling of cloth made him open his eyes. "Vlad?" he murmured, letting out a small yawn.

Vlad didn't answer with a vocal response but rather he climbed on top of Danny and began to gently remove his shirt. Danny cracked his eyes open and froze at what he saw. Vlad smirked when Danny noticed he was completely naked. He'd shed his clothing on the way to the couch and was now on a mission to divest Danny of his.

Sleep was immediately the last thing on Danny's mind as he felt the earlier internal war return. Should he allow Vlad to take him again or fight this with everything he had? Unfortunately, his body decided for him as Vlad covered his mouth with his own. Danny groaned softly as Vlad's lips gently pried his apart so he could slip his tongue in. Meanwhile, his fingers traced up and down his sides, his large hands engulfing his hips in a strong grip that made Danny wince.

Finally, he thought to heck with it and helped Vlad tug his shirt off. Next came his pants and lastly his underwear. Danny swallowed harshly at the contact of skin on skin. Vlad's cock was easy to see as it grew longer and thicker the more aroused the man became. Danny's skin flushed and he could feel himself hardening as well until they were pressed against each other head to head.

Danny gasped as Vlad rocked his hips lightly, leaving a trail of fire along his cock. Danny's lip trembled and he moaned loudly, overcome with arousal when Vlad kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue in to meet Danny's. When Vlad released him Danny gasped, eyes fluttering from the delicious sensations dancing through him.

Danny frowned, trying to bring Vlad down for another kiss but Vlad resisted. Danny whined and panted from growing arousal but Vlad stayed adamant and did not give into his desire.

"This is what you could have Danny if you gave me a chance" he murmured hotly in Danny's ear. Danny grimaced, his cock pulsing as it remained untouched. He could hardly concentrate on Vlad's words with all these sensations rolling through him. "Do you want me to touch you Danny?" he asked.

Danny shivered and quickly nodded, unable to resist. Vlad licked his lips, his strong arms turning Danny over so his face was pressed into the pillows. He hiked Danny's ass up into the air, right in front of his eager cock. This new position made Danny shudder even more than before. He felt vulnerable, completely at the mercy of Vlad's attention, and it thrilled him oddly enough, even through his fear.

Danny gripped the couch cushion, ready more than ever now for a repeat of the pleasure Vlad had unexpectedly given him a week ago. Vlad caressed Danny's ass, feeling the smooth skin beneath the pads of his fingers and loving it. He murmured something softly under his breath suddenly that Danny didn't catch.

"What was th-?" he cut off when he felt his asshole become rather wet all of a sudden. "Wha-?" He choked as Vlad suddenly leaned over him and thrust in with no warning whatsoever. "V-Vlad!" he gasped, lungs constricting at the abruptness. His cock jumped eagerly as Vlad pounded into him hard and fast, not even bothering to start off slow like the first time. Danny would later admit that he had loved it despite his embarrassment.

Trying to catch his breath, Danny dug his nails into the couch, gasping and hollering with every hit to his prostate. "Please! Vlad, oh god-" he groaned, horrified as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him like the onslaught of a train. The excitement mounted and he knew any second now, euphoria would be upon him...

Behind him, Vlad smirked. He stopped and then stretched his back slightly causing his cock to tunnel further in as he rocked his hips. Danny coughed, catching his breath at last but wondering what was going on. One moment, he was being tortured in the most glorious way and then this? What was-?

"That is what you _could_ have Danny if you stay with me" he murmured in Danny's ear.

Danny froze, horrified understanding unfurling in his gut. "Wait, Vlad-"

Vlad covered Danny's back with his own, large hands gripping the couch on either side of his head. He was now at a perfect angle to posess Danny utterly. "If you don't agree to give me what I want and more I won't give you completion" he purred.

"No!" Danny yelled, trying to twist so he could buck Vlad off but Vlad's posession of him was entire. He had allowed himself into this vulnerable position and now he couldn't get out until Vlad let him out. It both infuriated him and aroused him strangely enough. Danny turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the couch as he scowled at the fire. He didn't want to give in. He wanted to maintain his shaky dominance that had been stolen from him in their first encounter. Why couldn't he throw Vlad off when his ghost half was more than a match for the man?

Vlad grinned and rocked his hips again making Danny gasp and buck back into him, but then he held him still by pressing his arms down. Danny didn't have enough leverage without them to press into him. The boy squirmed under him, trying to hold out but clearly out of his depth. Vlad had to give him credit for trying though. He was a strong child but Vlad was stronger.

After several minutes, Danny finally sighed and his body relaxed, giving in at last. Vlad waited still longer, wanting to hear straight from Danny's lips how much he wanted this.

Eventually he heard a low mutter, "Okay...you win."

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" Vlad mocked.

"You win alright! Just fuck me already!" Danny snapped.

Vlad laughed, more than happy to comply. Danny screamed as Vlad once again picked up his brutal pace. The man's hands were everywhere now, pulling on his hair, squeezing his hips, and pulling on his arms to force him back harder and harder. Danny sobbed, unable to stop himself from cuming. Vlad smirked in satisfaction. Danny had just cum without a touch all because of him.

He growled as he could feel himself nearing his climax. His thrusts became more and more irregular until finally he snapped in as far as he could go and stilled as he emptied himself. Danny coughed, groaning as he was filled with wetness. Slick 'schlops' and 'slurps' sounded indecently from his behind as Vlad pulled out. Danny blushed in embarrassment, just knowing that Vlad was probably smirking at him in that overly smug way of his.

He turned his head to glare at Vlad who was indeed smirking down at him. "Let me up" he ordered.

Vlad laughed. "What, no snuggling?" he asked. Danny glared and jerked away from him. Vlad merely rolled his eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, I'm just kidding. I thought you were the one with the sense of humor."

Danny scowled but didn't reply when Vlad helped him sit up but he didn't help him off the couch like he thought. Instead, he maneuvered himself beneath Danny and then layed Danny down to lay across his chest. Danny blinked, unsure of what to do in this strange situation. Hadn't Vlad just said he didn't like snuggling?

"Go to sleep Danny" Vlad yawned, running long fingers through Danny's wild black hair. Danny felt both uncomfortable and relaxed in this position somehow. The fire helped chase away his clamoring thoughts, however, leading him to a peaceful sleep alongside his one time enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Three**

The months passed slowly from March (and that life changing night) to May as Vlad continued to show Danny that he loved him in the only way he knew how: gifts. He'd pop in at least once a day to see Danny whether at night when they should be sleeping or after school. He slowly broke through Danny's shell little by little winning his trust and his love. Danny accepted the dates and the trinkets that he sent throughout the week; though sometimes he wondered if he should send something back but unsure if he should give any positive signs at all. The presents ranged from simple such as a bouquet to elaborate like a gold pocket watch or even a day on Vlad's private yacht.

The turning point had probably been his birthday when Vlad took him across country for the weekend to see the most famous conservatory in the country. He'd been more than thrilled...he'd been ecstatic! For the first time, Danny truly saw beyond his enemy and recognized a normal person albeit a half-ghost like himself, but that was neither here nor there.

Somewhere along the way, Dany grew attached and became more and more apparent the more time they spent together. He looked forward to their dates instead of trying to avoid them. He stopped giving excuses and hiding behind rendesvous with his friends. Throughout all this, Amity Park received its first lengthy break from ghosts it had had since the portal had been first built. This drastically reduced the stress level of Danny's days and he found himself smiling far more than he had in the last two years.

He was free now to do whatever he wanted. Sometimes he'd even search out certain ghosts in the ghost zone and with the truce in place, no one harmed him anymore or tried to pick a fight. Though many of the ghosts still rubbed him the wrong way they all held a somewhat grudging respect for each other so they didn't bother.

Of course, not everything lasts, especially when it comes to Murphy's Law.

Danny didn't actually realize something was wrong until late May when he threw up for the first time in the parking lot outside of the mall. He had been alone because he'd gone to pick up a present for Vlad and the cars hid his skinny frame so no one knew about it. Nausea and exhaustion had been a rather irritating constant during May but he had never thrown up until then. He forgot it as soon as it was over though because he felt perfectly fine after wards. He figured it must have been a bug and that it would just go away with time.

But of course it didn't.

The next time he threw up he was on Vlad's yacht but pinned it on sea sickness (though it had never happened the previous times). Then he threw up at home when everyone was out; at the park when he'd gone for a jog; and even at Sam's when he'd gone over to play video games with his friends. Each episode had plenty of time in between seeming completely unrelated but then the frequency began growing closer and closer together. Now Danny was throwing up almost every day.

Besides that there were other odd things plaguing him like creeping exhaustion that hit suddenly forcing him to take naps frequently. His chest area was starting to feel sore and sensitive too making sex an interesting experience for both Vlad and him. He knew Vlad was confused at this new sensitivity but didn't question and simply took advantage of it.

At the moment Danny was trying to do homework but found himself having trouble ignoring the urge to go to the bathroom that kept popping up every thirty minutes. He groaned with frustration and got up to go despite having gone twice already. He wasn't even drinking that much water for goodness sake! Where the heck was it even coming from?

Suddenly, his stomach rolled and he clamped a hand to his mouth. He raced from his chair to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to bring up his dinner and the rest of his stomach acid. He groaned and rinsed out his mouth. There was nothing else he could do since he had no clue what the problem even was. A headache began to pound behind his eyes and he decided right then and there, that his homework could screw itself because he was going to bed _now_.

The irony was that the next morning it happened all over again.

"What the hell?" he gasped, slumping on the toilet lid. He moaned as his stomach flipped again. He cradled his head in his hands as his stomach continued to do somersaults all the way up his throat..

"Danny, are you alright?" his mom called from outside the bathroom door.

Taking deep breaths, Danny replied "I'm fine mom." There was a short pause but then Maddie sighed and said "alright", moving on down the hall.

Shaking his head, Danny gathered his school stuff and headed out the door after a small breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. He was afraid of setting off his now sensitive stomach though maybe he shouldn't bother because everything seemed to set it off anyways. Danny huffed angrily and headed down the street to Casper High.

He met Sam and Tucker at the front. "Hey Danny!" Sam waved, grinning. Danny waved back.

"How was last night? How are your grandparents?"

"Oh, fine. We played Uker and some board games. Grandpa fell asleep 'bout halfway in and grandma was out not long after. Still crazy old bats" she snickered.

Danny nodded. "What about you Tuck?"

Tucker smirked. "Thought you'd never ask Danny." He whipped out some electronic device similar looking to his PDA. "Look at this baby. Newest smart phone on the market, boo-ya!"

Danny whistled, rather impressed at this despite his usual apathy when it came to Tucker and his technology. They put away their stuff in their lockers and headed off to first period English. It wasn't until a half hour before school ended when Danny suddenly threw up to the side of his desk in Pre-Calculus. For a few minutes after, he dry heaved then groaned, dizzier than ever. Through the pounding of his head he heard the class yelling.

"Eeew, Fenton!"

"Get away, ugh, what a stink!"

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Danny, are you okay?"

Danny opened his eyes focusing on his friends concerned faces. Once again the sickness was starting to fade and he felt fine again. Sam took his arm concerned.

"We'll take him to the nurse's office" Tucker told Ms. Langley. The gray haired teacher nodded staring at them owlishly.

"I'll go get the janitor. Everyone back to your seats." The students groaned but shuffled back to their desks.

Outside in the hall, Danny tried to shrug Sam and Tucker off. "I'm fine guys. I probably just ate something bad for lunch." He steadfastly ignored he fact that this was not an isolated incident.

Sam snorted. "Understandable with the Grade F food our school feeds us."

"Wha—It's meat Sam! How can meat be bad?" Tucker protested. Sam just rolled her eyes; this argument wasn't a new one.

"Anyways Danny, how can you call yourself well when you're throwing up in the middle of class?"

"Which was great by the way" Tucker piped up. "Now we don't have to copy notes on the pointless unit circle." He gagged for extra effect earning a laugh from Danny and a smack to his shoulder from Sam.

"What?" he said clueless to her angry stare.

Danny shook his head, snickering under his breath. "Alright you guys, I'll go home now despite the fact that I feel fine and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good." Sam nodded in self-satisfaction.

They left him there with the disinterested nurse who checked him over, said he seemed healthy, but called his parents anyway in case he had a flu bug. When Maddie answered the phone though she asked if Vlad could come pick him up instead because they were in the middle of an important experiment and Vlad had told her he was leaving work early today. The nurse then called and confirmed it with Vlad. Danny wrinkled his nose as he knew that the posessive man would be all over him as soon as he arived. Meanwhile, the stingy nurse reluctantly signed the form.

Vlad arrived ten minutes later, impeccably dressed in a black Armani suit that accentuated his tall, lean build and made Danny want to salivate...or jump him. Either one sounded great but unfortunately they were in public.

When Vlad entered the nurse's office, he went straight to Danny who was sitting in the typical plastic chair found in most schools. "Are you alright Danny?" he asked, dark eyes flashing with concern even if his face was rather expressionless. Danny had learned by now that it was just a normal thing for Vlad.

Danny smiled, heart warming with the love he felt for the man beside him. "Yeah, I just threw up in class." Vlad looked alarmed but Danny hurried to reassure him "But I feel fine now. I don't even have a fever."

"Hmmm. Well you couldn't have just thrown up for no reason" he scoffed. "What did you eat for lunch?"

Danny snorted. "That's exactly what Sam said. I certainly wouldn't be surprised but I thought I had a stomach of steel by now from eating here for so many years."

"Right, well, I'll sign you out and we'll go home okay?" Danny nodded and Vlad went over to the Nurse's desk and signed the sign out sheet. Danny then grabbed his bag and they headed out of the building to the parking lot. Vlad wasn't parked too far and had actually brought his "casual" car instead of the limo with his chauffeur. Danny whistled when he spotted the sleek black jaguar. It was in pristine condition, glittering under the spring sun like a diamond.

Vlad opened the door for Danny who blushed but got in anyway with a quick thank you. Vlad chuckled and slid into the driver's seat and buckled up. The drive was mostly quiet. Danny didn't really feel much like talking and was actually beginning to feel really tired. His eyes began to drift shut, the rumbling engine lulling him slowly to sleep.

When he next awoke he found himself at home laying on the couch. He sat up on his elbows and looked around. "Vlad?" he called out.

"In the kitchen!"

Danny carefully sat up and headed to said kitchen. Vlad was there rummaging through the fridge. He was tutting quietly to himself, annoyance clear on his face. "I can't believe Maddie is still so awful at cooking. Can't she simply just hire someone to cook for her?" he muttered.

Danny snickered. "She finds it easier to just eat out and since Jazz and I don't eat much she doesn't have to really spend a lot anyways. Neither of us inherited Dad's appetite thank goodness."

Vlad chuckled as Danny knew he would when he made fun of his dad. Just because they were dating now didn't mean Vlad liked Jack any more than he used to, which means he's simply disliked instead of loathed now.

Vlad grabbed some chips from the cupboard instead and sat at the table. "Well? You'd better sit down and explain yourself. Your mother told me just the other day you'd thrown up before earlier this month. Going to tell me why?" His left eyebrow rose making Danny twitch. Whenever Vlad used the eyebrow he meant business.

Danny sighed and sat down across from him. "Well, I'm not really sure what to tell you. I thought it was the flu. I mean, what else could it be but it's lasted so long so it can't be. I just-"

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me this has been going on for some time now?" Vlad stared at him incredulous.

Danny shrugged making Vlad twitch; he hated it when Danny shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure when it started because I wasn't paying attention then. I think it was a few weeks ago or something. It happened usually in the morning but then it started to vary, sometimes at night or in the afternoon. Sometimes it happened on weekends or weekdays. There really wasn't any pattern but it's been getting worse especially this past week. I've been lucky it hasn't happened at school until now but it's frequency is getting closer and closer together."

Danny had been looking at his lap through the whole thing but now looked up at Vlad whose brow was furrowed in thought. "I have absolutely no idea what the problem is. I don't even feel sick really after I throw up. It's like whatever it is just decides to cure itself until the next weird time it wants to show up."

"Hmm, are there any other odd things that I should know about?" Danny sent him a nasty glare at his wry tone. He was worried for god's sake and he didn't need Vlad's sarcasm.

"Well, certainly not as bad as the vomiting but I've been feeling really tired a lot more and just last night, I thought I was gonna go nuts with how often I had to go to the freakin' bathroom! I mean seriously, I'm just a kid not some old person!"

Vlad snorted then coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Er...no offense Vlad" Danny flushed but then snickered slightly. Vlad sent him a mock glare but continued to think. A vague memory was pulling at his thoughts, someone telling him almost the exact same things Danny was describing.

"_Oh, it's so exciting Vlad! Jack and I are beside ourselves. We're already thinking about a nursery. Sure, the morning sickness sucks but I'm sure it's worth it. Oh look, the daddy's home! Jack, Vlad's on the phone, do you want to say hi?"_

"_V-man? Awesome! Hey Vladdie" Jack took the phone from his wife. Vlad groaned. Why had he decided to call Maddie to ask about her baby?_

"_Hello Jack" he greeted dully._

"_Hey, so have you heard? Maddie's having a ba~by" he sing-songed._

_Vlad rolled his eyes heavenward. "I've heard Jack" he said as if speaking to a small child but Jack remained oblivious._

"_Y'know I have no clue why they call it morning sickness. Maddie throws up all the time y'know, even at night" Jack babbled._

"_I would rather not hear this" Vlad said, disgusted but Jack just ignored him._

"_And boy is she moody. It's like flipping a switch."_

"_Jack!"_

"_Uh oh, I think I just flipped the switch. See ya' Vladdie!"_

"Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head, clearing away the memory. Could it be? He gulped. If it was he might be becoming a permanent ghost very soon.

"Are you okay Vlad?" Danny asked. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders. Vlad smiled and laid one hand on Danny's left arm, patting it gently. He turned and kissed his lover.

"Just lost in thought Danny."

Danny nodded and let it go. He went to the freezer to grab some ice cream he knew his mom had bought the other day. Once he had a bowl full he sat back down at the table. The clink of the spoon was the only sound for a little while until Vlad broke it.

"Do you mind if I go in the other room? I need to make some calls" he said. There was no identifiable expression on his face but something in his voice made Danny look at him curiously. Danny shrugged, sure that it was probably nothing. Vlad quickly got up and headed to the family room where he whipped out his phone and dialed a number in his contacts that he never used but kept "just in case".

The phone rang twice before a woman answered.

"St. Edwin's Hospital for Magical Maladies, this is Helen Kawinski, how may I help you?"

Vlad took a deep breath. "Hello Ms. Kawinski, my name is Vlad Masters and I need to make an appointment with a Gynecologist specializing in male Carriers please."

"Alright, name of the patient please?"

"Daniel Fenton."

"Okay, do you have a specific healer in mind?"

"Yes, I'd like to schedule Mr. Fuller please."

"His next available time is next Tuesday at four. Is that a good time?" Vlad quickly thought about it. That was actually Danny's last day of school so he would be headed home by that time. He could easily swing by Danny's school and pick him up.

"Yes, that sounds great. Also, I will be accompanying him. Is that alright?"

"Are you a magical relative?"

"Not exactly. His parents are magical but he isn't aware of it. I'm in a courtship with him and I'm worried he may be...well..."

"Oh. Oh! Yes, of course! That should be fine."

"Great. Thank you so much Ms. Kawinski. Yes, uh huh, you too. Good-bye."

Vlad put his phone back in his pocket and went back to the kitchen. He was surprised to to find it empty.

"Danny?" he called out.

"Upstairs!" Danny's voice drifted down.

Vlad headed up and found the boy bent over his backpack searching for something. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Danny looked up, somewhat startled. "Oh no I'm fine. I was just looking for my textbook."

Vlad eyed him, unable to relinquish the thought that Danny might be pregnant. He swallowed nervously but forced his tone to be level. "I'm going to leave now but I just wanted to let you know that you need to keep your evening open after school next Tuesday. I'll come to pick you up from school so don't make plans" he warned.

Danny looked up at him with a small frown, blue eyes narrowed. "Where are we going?"

Vlad smirked to cover his fear and trepidation. "You'll find out when we get there."

Danny huffed. "Fine, but it better be good." Inwardly, Vlad winced. In all likelihood, Danny would probably be furious when he found out where they were really going.

Tuesday eventually rolled around and Vlad picked him up like he said he would. Danny climbed in and off they went but where they went made Danny rethink Vlad's sanity.

A public restroom.

"Um Vlad?" Danny stared at the row of stalls, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry Danny, just trust me." He took Danny's arm and led him to the sink closest to them. Above the dirty sink was an even dirtier mirror, a few bugs crawling over the surface. Vlad took Danny's hand in his and pressed them to the mirror. Danny tried to draw away in disgust but Vlad's strong arms kept him there.

"Vlad!" Danny cried, completely apalled at the man's seemingly irrational behavior.

Vlad didn't reply but said something long and foreign. Danny didn't recognize the language but he would guess it to be Latin. Sam liked it a lot because it was a _dead _language and she often shared words she was studying and books she was reading and stuff. His attention was suddenly drawn back to the mirror when the surface _rippled_ like it was made of water.

He yelped when they were suddenly sucked through as if they were light as a feather and the wind was simply picking them up. Gravity held no power over them for a moment and Danny almost felt like he was in his ghost form for a second. Up and down became obsolete concepts until they were abruptly slammed down into concrete. Danny almost fell but Vlad caught him in time.

Dizzy and nauseous, Danny leaned heavily into Vlad's side, eyes closed as he tried to steady himself. Vlad rubbed his back soothingly whispering soft words in his ear. When Danny could finally stand on his own Vlad took his hand and led him through what looked like a huge shopping center.

"Vlad...how?" Danny gaped at all the strangely dressed people. A little boy ran by with a child-sized broom over his shoulder. "Where are we?"

Vlad glanced around, looking for the hospital over the heads of the crowd. "I'll explain later. We need to get to that appointment before we're late." But Danny balked.

"What appointment?" he asked suspiciously. "Vlad, you had better explain what's going on _now_" he demanded.

"In a moment" he told him distractedly. Danny yelped as he dragged him forward. Danny tried to dig in his heels but Vlad was much stronger than him. They had walked quite a ways before they arrived at a huge brick building with numerous entrances. The sign read "St. Edwin's Hospital for Magical Maladies". Danny's brain went into overdrive and when he reached the obvious conclusion he turned on Vlad.

"You tricked me! I am not going in there; there's nothing wrong with me!" He tried to escape but Vlad grabbed him and shook him harshly.

"Stop Danny!" Danny glared back, anger blocking out everything else. "You have a problem and you need to see a healer. It's not a bad thing" he argued but Danny angrily looked away. "If there's nothing wrong then no harm done but what if this gets worse? You need to get help. Please Danny, I'm only doing this because I love you and don't want to see you hurt."

That did the trick because Danny sent him a considering look. Despite how angry he was he also felt rather touched by Vlad's thoughtfulness though it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but what about all this!" He waved a hand at the packed street. "Where are we anyways? How did we go through the mirror? And why is everyone wearing dresses?" An old man held up his nose as he passed by having heard his comment and felt offended on behalf of him and all his fellows. Danny flushed but paid no mind.

Vlad sighed. "Come on Danny, we need to check in." Danny nodded and hand in hand they entered the building. Inside was a much larger room than he had thought would be in front. It was painted celery green with golden accents. A middle-aged woman sat at the dark wood reception desk answering phones and typing information into her computer. They approached the desk and with a smile the woman, Charlene according to her badge, greeted them.

"Hello, how can I help you two."

Vlad smiled back. "We're here for the four o' clock appointment with Dr. Fuller."

"Name please?"

"Daniel Fenton."

The woman nodded before she finally went back to typing. She then handed them a sheaf of papers. "Fill these out and turn them in. He'll be with you when you're done." With that she went back to her work and ignored them completely.

They went to sit down in the plush chairs arranged in open squares. Vlad helped him fill out the different papers. Things such as allergies and current medicines were easy to fill but Vlad filled out the guardian portion and contact stuff. Danny let him and started looking around in interest. There weren't that many people besides them there. There were two middle-aged men in the next row over talking quietly together, the taller pecking a chaste kiss briefly to the other's lips. A woman wearing a red "dress" was reading a magazine with two children arguing with each other on either side. Another man, bulky with a thick mustache, was playing with his smart phone.

When they were done with the paper work they gave it to Charlene and sat back down. Five minutes later Danny heard his name called. Swallowing his nervousness, he followed Vlad through the swinging double doors down a hallway to a trio of elevators. They waited for it to arrive then stepped inside and pressed the number 4.

They arrived at a floor decorated in blues and whites. A lounge area was directly across from the elevators but they made their way down the hallway to the right looking for room number 418. They checked in with the second receptionist, Anne, who told them she'd let the healer know they'd arrived at the correct room.

The inside looked like a typical doctor's office with health posters and a bed/examining table. Cabinets and a sink stored equipment and cleaning supplies. Danny hopped onto the table, swinging his legs to release his nervous energy.

"So can you tell me what's going on now?" Danny asked quietly in a subdued tone.

Vlad gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for lying to you Danny. I swear I'll make it up to you."

Danny glared at him. "That's not what I asked."

Vlad stiffened. "I know. It's just hard to explain is all." His eyes turned stormy. "Basically the one thing you need to know Danny is that magic is real." He watched Danny to see how he would react but Danny simply blinked.

"What the heck are you talking about? Your excuse is magic?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but think of the sign to the hospital: '_Magical _Maladies'. If that's not proof enough then maybe this will be." He pulled out his wand and murmured "Florum". A bouquet of flowers appeared suddenly out of nowhere surprising Danny.

"Wha-how did, you just-?" Danny stammered completely dumbfounded.

Vlad nodded and ran through a couple more conjurations and charms. Danny soon had pink hair with a frog in one hand and glittering tennis shoes. Danny squeaked, eyes as wide as plates. In his disbelief, he did the only thing he could think of: he tried to run. He almost made it to the door but Vlad grabbed him and hauled him back in.

"No!" he shrieked, trying to twist out of Vlad's grip. "Let me go you crazy fruitloop!"

Vlad turned Danny's squirming body around by sheer force and kissed him hard. Danny didn't give in at first but he pressed harder, dipping his tongue in while he rubbed the boy's upper arms in a desperate attempt to relax him. Just then, however, the door began to open and Vlad quickly reversed all of his spells with a simple "finite incantatum" and plunked down in the guest chair.

The healer on the other hand found himself in the middle of a rather strange scene. His patient, Daniel Fenton, was standing by the examining table blushing to the roots of his hair while Vlad Masters sat across from him looking rather smug. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know...

He cleared his throat, determined not to ask. "How are you two today?" he asked and shook Vlad's hand who simply nodded. "I'm Dr. Fuller." He turned to Danny who hadn't quite gotten control of his blush yet and kept sending Vlad poisonous glares.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I'll need to take your blood pressure and some other vitals, just a simple physical I assure you." He said this in as soothing a voice as he could. He could tell his patient was tense and very nervous. They usually were when they came to see him though not always for the same reasons.

"Blood pressure is normal" he reassured taking off the cuff. He checked the boy's temperature, his ears, pupil response, and his reflexes. "Looks like everything checks out." He wrote down his results. "Now, what is the main reason you've come to see me?"

Vlad snorted. "I'm sure you can make an educated guess, but Danny here needs a pregnancy test."

At this Danny went completely white, no trace of the previous blush. "W-what?"

Vlad strode over to him and took his hand, kissing the back of it gently. "You are the father then?" Dr. Fuller asked. Vlad nodded squeezing Danny's hand softly. Danny shuddered but didn't rip his hand away.

"Okay, you'll need to move back for this." Vlad nodded and went to Danny's side. Dr. Fuller then took out a long slim stick decorated with odd symbols burned into the wood. He pressed it to Danny's stomach who tried to move away at first but Vlad held him in place. A long string of Latin left his mouth, the chant producing a soft glowing light at the end of the stick. It faded from white to purple then back to white and finally stayed purple when he finished chanting.

Dr. Fuller nodded and then began another short chant which produced a piece of paper with writing on it. "Well, I can tell you for sure that you are pregnant, about seven weeks along give or take a few days for conception. Everything looks perfectly healthy, but are there any questions you have before I make your next appointment? You'll need to come back once each month for a health check up." When he got no reply he turned and watched as Vlad hugged Danny to him as hard as he could. The boy looked paler than a ghost, hanging limp in Vlad's arms.

"Would you like me to leave for a moment...to give you time to discuss this?" Vlad nodded, his eyes shadowed and serious so Dr. Fuller resolved to come back a little later. It looked as if Danny hadn't thought this could possibly happen.

Vlad hopped up onto the table and settled there then pulled Danny into his lap. Danny sniffled, very close to crying at the moment. Vlad just held him close. He knew he should have told Danny earlier about magic but he honestly had thought Danny was a squib and therefore unable to have children. Maddie and Jack had told him years ago that he'd never displayed any accidental magic or even received a letter of invitation to any magic schools nearby. Neither of their children had which made them very sad but they'd accepted it anyways. If they'd still lived in Pureblood circles they would have had to disown their children but neither could accept such a horrible fate. None of this made any sense because a wizard had to have a fairly decent core to even properly conceive.

"Danny? Are you okay?" He felt something wet hit his shoulder. "Danny?" He became increasingly worried when Danny began to shake, sharp sobs coming from his lithe form. Vlad patted his lover's back and rocked him gently.

"I-I don't understand Vlad" Danny hiccuped, coughing from the lack of oxygen. "What is going on?"

"Shh" Vlad hushed trying to think of where to start. He'd been raised in the magical world and had never had to explain it to an outsider. "I'm sorry to have this sprung upon you so suddenly but there's a lot of things that will need explaining. I need you to listen and make no judgments until I finish alright?" Danny reluctantly nodded, his face blotchy from crying.

Vlad cleared his throat. "First off, I am a wizard. I was originally born in Russia to Lady Elizabeth Masters and Lord Nikolai Masters. They died early in my childhood, however, and I was sent to live with my Aunt Winifred in Scotland. At eleven, I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled when Danny snorted a laugh, happy that he got a response from the almost comatose boy. "Yes, I know the name is ridiculous but they were some of the best years of my life. When I graduated I left to attend a Muggle university which is where I had my accident and became half-ghost. The rest you know."

"So," he sniffed, "magic is real? What was that stick thing the doctor had?"

Vlad was happy to see the tears slowly drying and Danny seemed to be thinking more rationally now. It had probably just been a mix of hormones and stress that caused Danny to suddenly lose it like that. Back to Danny's question though. "It's called a wand Danny."

"Ri~ght." Danny looked away, an oddly morose expression on his face. Finally he said "I am a boy aren't I?" He turned back to Vlad who looked surprised then very amused.

"Of course, I think I would know if you weren't" he snickered. Danny scowled and shoved him playfully.

Vlad slung an arm over Danny's shoulder, bringing him closer. "You're wondering how you're pregnant if you're a boy" he stated, voicing Danny's thought exactly.

"Well of course!" he exclaimed. "Wouldn't you?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Of course I would but I was raised knowing this Danny; it doesn't surprise me in the least. The fact is that this proves you have magic Danny. No Muggle man has ever gotten pregnant before because magic is the only thing that makes it possible. Magic kind of acts like a woman's plumbing and makes the extra step of fertilization possible."

"So, my magic is like an egg and somehow gets fertilized...oh my god" he groaned, face turning redder than a firetruck. "I'm seriously pregnant? As in, with child? How does it come out?" he gaped. Horror was certainly the easiest emotion to read on his face.

Vlad winced, pity taking over. "Danny, calm down. I can call the doctor back and he'll answer all your questions. Lord knows I don't have them" he stated. Danny nodded absently while Vlad got up and poked his head out the door. Down the hall, he spotted Dr. Fuller talking with a nurse who spotted him and motioned to the doctor.

He immediately made his way over to him. "Has he calmed down yet?"

"Yes, I think he should be fine. It just came as a shock because everyone thought he was a squib all this time."

"A squib...," Dr. Fuller contemplated, "...did anyone ever perform a test to see if he really was one in the first place?"

Vlad shook his head. "I have no idea what Maddie and Jack did. I wasn't really in their life anymore at that point."

Dr. Fuller nodded and clapped his hands. "Well then, let's get you caught up to speed. I've got some pamphlets you might want to look at and I can even recommend some classes that could help. Are you still in school?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I'm on summer break now but next year is my last."

"Hmm, alright, your pregnancy will last until December it looks like. I'd set the date for January 10 based on how far along you are. Now, let's start with your first question."

Danny glanced anxiously at Vlad receiving an encouraging smile. "Okay, well, I'm worried how it's, er, going to come out" he forced himself to say through his crippling embarrassment..

Dr. Fuller smiled. "Yes, that is definitely a common question. It's an interesting process to say the least. Let me say it this way: the entrance is the exit." He laughed at Danny's disgusted grimace. "I assure you though, it's certainly no less painful than a woman's method."

Danny didn't share his humor. His eye even looked to be twitching rather badly. "You'll be medicated though. A painful birth is a thing of the past if you opt for a potion-aided birth."

Danny looked relieved. "I think I'll take that route for sure."

Dr. Fuller chuckled. "Some people get satisfaction out of a natural birth but everyone has different preferences. My mother opted for a natural birth the first time but decided against it the second time. It's actually how I got into this profession. I was always interested in the complexities of Carriers." He noticed Danny's confused expression. "It's the medical term for wizards who carry children."

Danny nodded. He was still rather uncomfortable with all this and scared of course, but Dr. Fuller was so relaxed and casual about it all that he couldn't help but relax a little. He made it sound as if Danny would just be getting a shot or something.

"So your mom was a Carrier too?"

Dr. Fuller nodded. "Yup, I'm actually the oldest of my three brothers and two sisters."

"Wow, your mom had that many?" Danny gaped, impressed that someone could possibly have that many kids in this day and age. Sam and Tucker both were the only children in their families and Danny could hardly imagine more siblings besides Jazz in their small town home.

"Merlin, you make it sound as if she had twenty!" Dr. Fuller laughed. "You know what he told me when I asked him why he had so many?" Danny shook his head, curious. "He said that you get addicted after the first one. Dad actually had to order him to stop after his sixth. You wouldn't believe how long he pouted after that."

By now, Danny was completely relaxed and was conversing easily. Dr. Fuller soon asked about Danny's symptoms and offered sympathy.

"Not much can be done when it comes to your symptoms but an anti-nausea potion will help curb the frequency and perhaps the intensity of it. Other than that, you'll just have to put up with it. It will probably even get worse the further along you get."

Danny hummed, contemplating this. As much as he hated the vomiting he guessed he could live with it as long as it wasn't permanent. For the first time in awhile, Vlad spoke up.

"When can we see the gender?" he asked.

"The baby should be visible around the fourth month. We'll make the appointment for it when it's necessary. Now, are there any more questions?" When Danny shook his head, he handed him the pamphlets and a folder with some extra information such as a list of support groups and the doctor's numbers in case of emergency. Dr. Fuller also made sure to talk to Danny about his diet and gave him papers detailing essential vitamins and certain foods that would help ease his symptoms.

"Thank you" Danny said sincerely as Dr. Fuller showed them out.

"No problem Danny. Why don't you call me Allen?"

Danny laughed. "Sure." They shook hands. Vlad moved in and they shook hands as well.

"Go to the front desk and make sure to schedule your next appointment. I'll see you guys next time."

"Bye" Danny waved. They turned and headed to the desk where they made their appointment and left. Danny tried not to run out of there but boy, it was tempting.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Four**

A/N: Danny's wand was created based on information from an online tutorial: "Wizarding Realm: Your Character's Wand: Wood and Core Properties" by Jaclyn 'Jax' Sanders, and where I found the wood types that correspond to birthdays.

Alder was chosen for Danny's birthday which I looked up to be April 3rd.

Cypress was chosen for its association "with the Greek god of the underworld, Hades. This wand has subtle power, and is good at Transfiguration and Dark Arts".

Dragon Heartstring was chosen because of its dark affiliations and power boost it gives to spells.

Unicorn Hair was chosen for its compatibility to Charms, Transfiguration, and healing properties as well as subtlety.

Last but not least, the Triskelion, the Celtic symbol on Danny's wand can signify a lot of things according to . The meanings vary; however, I chose the following (verbatim from website):

This prominent Celtic symbols may also represent the three Celtic worlds:

The Otherworld: Where spirits, gods and goddesses live.

The Mortal World: Where you and I live along with plants and animals.

The Celestial World: Where unseen energies live and move about. Like the forces of sun, moon, wind and water.

I just love a wand with symbolism. As for the effect it has on the wand, it simply makes Danny's magic more balanced with his ghost and human halves. Anyways, enjoy the following chapter! :)

When they exited the hospital, Vlad offered to give Danny a tour of the shopping district which he called Edwin's Corner, so named after the hospital which took up most of the street. There were numerous places like this all over America but this was one of the bigger ones except for the one in LA which was huge and included wizard only casinos run by ruthless and greedy goblins.

They wandered into all manner of different shops. Vlad even bought some robes for Danny who vehemently protested but Vlad told him that if he was going to go to the hospital for future appointments he might as well dress nice. Danny had scoffed but when he tried on the first one he found himself kind of liking it. It accented his figure nicely and flared at the bottom so his legs had enough room to move.

They also checked out book stores which Danny insisted he had to get something there because they were books on _magic_ for gods sake. Heck of a lot more interesting than the usual books he had to read for school. Vlad only had one place he really wanted to go though and that was the wand shop.

"We have to get you one Danny. I won't let you refuse" he glared at Danny who _was _about to argue. He grumbled a bit but nodded.

The wand-maker's shop was located in a squat building shoved between two taller buildings on either side making it look a little like a child between its parents. A bell chimed as they opened the door. It was bright inside with sunlight streaming through the glass front. Behind the desk loomed boxes upon boxes of wands reminding Danny a little of a shoe store.

A young girl was leaning over the counter blowing bubblegum and flipping through a magazine. The magazine must have been really interesting because she didn't notice them at first but then she jumped, her bubble popping all over her face when she saw them. Danny couldn't help his grin. While she struggled to peel the pink residue off her face, Vlad introduced themselves.

She grinned and popped the wad back into her mouth. "Welcome to Lillian's Fine Wands. Which one of you is in need of a high class wand today?"

"My friend, Daniel here."

"Okay!" she chirped. "I'll just need you to hold out your wand hand please?"

"My what?" Danny asked, mystified.

"You're dominant hand, whichever you use for writing" Vlad translated.

"Oh, um, I'm ambidextrous. It doesn't matter to me" he shrugged.

The girl clapped her hands. "Wow, that narrows it down a bit. I'll just-"

"Wait a moment" Vlad interrupted. "You should also know that Daniel here is a half-ghost and therefore will probably require more specific elements." Danny whirled around and stared at Vlad in disbelief.

"Why the heck did you tell her that?" he whispered furiously.

Vlad patiently explained. "A creature status can severely affect what type of wand we can wield. Plus hiding our identity here is pointless seeing as I am registered with the Magical Creature Bureau. You will probably have to be registered soon too."

Danny didn't know what to say to this so he just stayed silent. The girl didn't notice all this and continued to hum as she wandered into the back shelves full of wand boxes. She came back with an armful and set them on the counter. "Let's try these first. Oh, and by the way I'm Lindsey." She flashed them a wide grin.

Danny grinned back despite himself and came closer to inspect what she'd set out. She opened the first box and thrust it into his hand making him jump slightly in surprise. So began the long period of wand searching. The more time passed the more agitated Lindsey became. She replaced her humming with mumbling of "Yes, I knew you'd be a tough one" and "Oh ho, not even that's good enough for you eh?".

Danny could say he was more than relieved when she finally found it. By then the damage to the shop was looking irreparable but she just waved his apologies off. Finally, a wand was set in his hand that didn't shock him or blow something up, but instead sent a wave of blissful cold through him. It reminded him somewhat of his own ice powers mixed with a heady feeling of bliss.

"Yippee!" she clapped her hands with glee. "That wand there is Alder and Cypress, 11 inches and quite rigid, with a core of unicorn hair and dragon heartstring. A little unusual combination but perfectly suitable." She beamed at him and Danny couldn't help but grin widely as he turned his wand over and over, examining it from handle to tip.

The wood was a mix of a light blond and a slightly darker honey tone swirled together so that the distinction between them was unclear. The handle was polished and refined, slightly thicker than the rest of the wand. When Danny looked even close, he realized there was an odd symbol carved where the handle melded into the rest of the wand: three swirls all connecting at one central point.

"Would you perhaps like to purchase a wand holster today sirs? Otherwise, that will be ten galleons" Lindsey chirped, interrupting his observations.

Danny looked up at Vlad who smirked. "Sure, we'll take one. How much?"

"13 galleons total sir."

Vlad nodded absently and dolled out the amount. Lindsey grinned. "Thank you kindly and have a great day!"

Once they were outside of the shop, Danny remarked "Well, she was...cheerful." They looked at each other and then both started laughing at the same time as they went on their way. Edwin's Corner was certainly an interesting place but the sun was waning now and they had to get home. Some of the businesses were starting to close up for the night.

Vlad led him back to the wall they had come through and both walked through it like it wasn't even there. They ended up back in the dirty public toilet and quickly exited. Vlad's car was still parked where he'd left it but Danny stopped Vlad before he could get in.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked, his blue eyes shadowed with uncertainty.

Vlad felt his heart squeeze and he quickly enveloped Danny in a hug. "Of course. How about we watch a movie tonight? We can pick something up on the way back?"

Danny smiled and Vlad was never more happy to see it than he was in that moment. Danny didn't look right when he wasn't smiling.

"That sounds great! Maybe some popcorn too?" he asked excitedly.

"Definitely" Vlad agreed as he opened the car door for Danny. Danny slid inside and buckled his seat belt as Vlad got in on the driver's side. Both relaxed into the leather, neither willing to bring up the happenings of the day and what this meant for their relationship. Vlad just hoped it wouldn't lead to their destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer vacation began. Danny was certainly thankful because now he could vomit and sleep whenever he wanted instead of worrying whether it would sneak up on him at school. Ever since the hospital visit, Danny had been thinking about confronting his parents. From what Vlad told him they had known all about this world and never told him. He understood that they had thought he had no magic so they probably were just trying to spare him the heartache.

Didn't make it any less irritating though.

As for the baby, Danny dreaded telling his parents. Just like his "ghostly problem", which they still didn't know about, he was afraid to tell them about the secret life he'd been living for the last three months. Dating their college friend, having sex with said college friend, having a baby with said college friend... Danny grimaced. There had to be a way to tell them without sounding so...irresponsible?

_No, not the right word_, Danny thought to himself as he stared at the book propped up on his knees. _More like insane_. He scowled and tried to refocus on the paragraph he'd been reading for the last five minutes. None of it was really sticking in his mind at the moment. The title was Magic Through the Ages and was a simplified history of discoveries and important wizards or witches.

Danny's favorite subject at school had been history so this book was the obvious choice when he was looking to buy something.

"Oh, Danny you're home." He looked up, pulling his headphones out when he spotted his mom trying to get his attention. He quickly set his book aside.

"What's up mom?" he asked.

Maddie shrugged. "Not much." She noticed his book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, um, Vlad bought it for me a few weeks ago."

She cocked her head, frowning lightly. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with Vlad lately. Is everything okay?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah it's fine, we're..." he trailed off. He was going to have to tell his mom eventually so why not now? "Um, mom, I know about the, er, magic thing" he said hesitantly. He looked up at her only to see her eyes had gone wide and face paled with shock.

"Wha—honey, what are you talking about?" she tried to scoff but her voice shook and it was obvious she was trying to hide it.

"You can stop lying mom. I know all about it; I even have a wand now."

Her eyes bulged at this. "A wand!" she spluttered. "But—you've never, you've never shown any magical potential. We even had you tested!"

Danny shrugged. "Well...apparently I have magic now." She shook her head in amazement. With a long sigh she plopped down onto the couch beside him.

"Has Vlad been teaching you spells? Is that why we don't see you much anymore?" she asked, concerned.

Danny hesitated. He had absolutely no idea what to say and he was sure if he did open his mouth something horribly incriminating would come out. In the end, he settled for nodding his head. Sure, let that be the excuse. After all, the best excuse is the one given to you gift wrapped and ready to go.

"Hmph, well, I wish you'd have told me before. Just wait till your father hears; he's going to be so proud!" She grinned and almost squealed with excitement. Danny just blinked, speechless. He vaguely wondered if she would be this understanding when he told her he was pregnant.

Eventually she left him alone to go order dinner and Danny released a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you luck" he muttered and went back to reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

June passed rather slowly at first. Feeling bad that he'd been somewhat neglectful of his friends, Danny started hanging out with them more. They went to the movies, played video games, and mostly hung out at Nasty Burger. Their friendship which had fallen to the wayside for awhile strengthened and Danny found it relaxing to be around others for awhile. Vlad was alright and all but they didn't have to be together all the time; it's not as if they were married.

Danny also noticed that his stomach was starting to round a bit. His shirts were still big enough to hide it but he was worried about further down the line. Danny would then read every word in the pamphlets Allen had given him just to make himself feel better. July then came around and Vlad and he began taking classes that would help them prepare for the baby. The basic parenting class shocked Danny with how much work a child really was. He was the youngest in his family so he'd never really been around babies or toddlers; they almost seemed like a completely different species!

Vlad also wanted them to take a prenatal class together that would teach Danny how giving birth worked, such as how to respond to the contractions, how to prepare if you're not near a hospital, etc. Danny was thankful he wouldn't have to take that class until later though because he felt completely overwhelmed with the parenting class, not to mention his worsening symptoms and constant fatigue.

It was near the end of July that Vlad and Danny found out the gender of the little miracle they were going to have. Allen proudly showed them the anatomy that marked the child as a boy and Danny could say for sure, that it was only then that all of it became real. The tiny figure squirmed slowly against the background, tiny hands clutched close to the bulbous body. After that, Danny couldn't stop thinking about the life they'd be bringing into the world. Who would he look like more? Would he have Vlad's onyx eyes or Danny's nose? Would he play guitar or love to read or love both?

Danny found himself dreaming at night of holding the little boy in his arms and tucking him in. His heart felt a deep yearning he never would have associated with the life growing in him. Even though Vlad and Allen had provided all these explanations and treated it as something normal he'd still felt adrift with disbelief. He still felt as if the universe was playing a cosmic joke on him but then the black and white picture was printed out and tucked into a manilla folder and he suddenly couldn't stop looking at it.

August came, and both Danny and Vlad agreed that it was time they let Maddie and Jack know what was really going on. Danny asked his parents if they could invite Vlad over for dinner and Jack was more than happy to comply. Although Maddie was worse than terrible when it came to cooking, she and Danny managed to whip something up together. Everything was fairly simple and certainly nowhere near fancy.

Danny was very nervous all throughout dinner. He could barely concentrate on his food and ended up pushing his peas around and hollowing out a mashed potato cave for the most part. Vlad eventually noticed though and laid a stern hand on Danny's arm, giving him a pointed look. Only then did Danny grudgingly swallow some potato mixed with peas.

The silent communication did not go unnoticed by the rest of the table. Jack looked simply confused while Maddie and Jazz looked suspicious. Once everyone was done eating they reclined at the table and small talk took over. A store bought cherry pie was brought out and despite his anxiety, Danny happily dug into this treat. His sugar cravings had gone through the roof in the last month.

"So...I'm curious as to why you were so anxious to invite Vlad over, Danny? Is there something going on?"

Danny jumped but Vlad smirked. Maddie always was a sharp one.

"Er, well...," he glanced up at Vlad who smiled encouragingly, "Vlad and I, umm..." Oh god, he couldn't get the dang words out! His face felt hotter than the sun right now and his hands were shaking.

Vlad finally took pity on him and picked up where he left off. "Several months ago I began to court Danny."

The silence was rather heavy for a moment as everyone tried to get their minds around what he'd said.

Maddie cleared her throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say that you are courting Danny?" Her voice lowered dangerously, her eyes narrowing, and her mouth thinned into a tight line.

Vlad nodded. "That is correct."

"And you didn't think to ask our permission?" she yelled. "We are his parents! Under pureblood law, you have no right to ask him directly" she stood and slammed her hands on the table.

"I understand that Maddie, but at that time I was operating under the assumption that he was a squib and therefore pureblood law did not _apply_. In essence we were dating and once he knew about magic we knew we had to tell you."

"Yes, but Danny knew about it months ago. Why are you just now telling us?"

Danny looked up at Vlad, a clear plea in his baby blue eyes. Vlad sighed. "I never told Danny directly about magic. It happened when we went to see a healer. This will explain everything and please try not to shout." He took out the manila folder that Danny had handed to him when he arrived which contained a copy of the original. Maddie took it with a frown and Jack leaned over to look.

She pulled the picture out with a trembling hand, her eyes growing wide in shock. Her mouth worked for a moment but nothing came out. Instead she gave the picture to Jack who also looked at it with shock but also bemusement as if he wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"What is it mom?" Jazz finally asked, puzzled by this odd conversation. Her brother's former arch nemesis was dating him and yeah, she could understand why her mom was mad but what was it they were looking at?

Maddie didn't answer her while Jack gave her the photo next. Jazz knew what the photo was but she didn't understand what it had to do with Danny and Vlad. Did Vlad cheat on Danny with another woman or something; was it from a surrogate? Why was mom acting so strange over it?

"How far along are you?" Maddie asked quietly. All the anger and the fear had gone out of her; now, she just felt empty for the most part. Her baby boy was pregnant and she hadn't even known. It felt like the world was suddenly imploding all around her.

Danny released a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not. On the one hand he was glad his mom wasn't shouting anymore but he was also worried because she'd gone so quiet. He glanced briefly up at Vlad to see what he might be thinking but his lover was simply watching Maddie with something akin to concern.

"About five months" he replied. Maddie gasped. That far already? She was grateful when Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his warm side.

"Wait a minute, I am totally lost; what is going on?" Jazz demanded, frustrated with the half answers she was getting.

Maddie looked at her, her expression rather lost. She opened her mouth to say something but sighed instead, her shoulders sagging. "We should have told you both, squibs or not." She laid her head in her hands. "Jazz, your father and I are magical folk. I'm a witch and your father is a wizard. You remember, I used to tell you stories about that school I went to in Scotland. I just never mentioned that it was for witches and wizards only." She chuckled weakly.

Jazz scoffed. "You expect me to believe this? Magic doesn't exist."

Maddie sighed. "I shouldn't have deprived you both of the truth. Now, these are the consequences of my actions."

"It wasn't just you Maddie-bear" Jack assured her. Jack took the picture from Maddie's soft hands and slid it over to Jazz. "This will be your nephew Jazzie. Danny's telling us in his own way that he's pregnant" he explained to her gently.

Jazz blinked up at him then looked over at Danny who sent her a watery smile. He wasn't sure what to say to his sister now that she knew the truth.

"Okay, now I know you guys are playing with me" she glared. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Jack chuckled. "S'no joke sweetheart. If they're strong enough, the average wizard can become pregnant, though most don't have the...strength for it. It requires a lot of love and courage for magic to bless a Carrier with a child." He ruffled her auburn hair making her laugh and try to swat his large hands away.

"Well, still, can you at least give me proof? This photo could have obviously been borrowed from someone else" she said trying to sound like her usual haughty self to hide her uncertainty.

"Of course sweetie." Jack stood up and went to the silverware drawer where he took everything out and lifted out the fake bottom. Underneath were two polished sticks with worn handles lying in a velvet cushion. He handed the longer one to Maddie who smiled happily at the feel of it in her hand once again.

With the ease of long practice, Jack flicked the wand and instantly, the dishes began to gather themselves up and march to the sink. Another flick set the faucet and soap to washing each dish and stacking them in the dish drainer. Meanwhile, Jazz watched with a growing sense of horror. She was someone who valued, above all, rules and following said rules. _This _defied all physics and sense of logic!

"This—that's-" she stuttered.

Maddie swished her wand, turning it in intricate figure eights as she summoned a small snake the length of her forearm and hissed gently at it. _What's your name?_ she asked. The snake bobbed its head.

_Jakel_ it replied, forked tongue flicking out.

_Would you like to lay on my shoulders? It's warm_, she tempted. The snake bobbed its head while both Danny and Jazz watched in amazement as it slithered up her arm to her shoulder.

Jazz yelped in horror thinking it was going to bite her mother but it simply tucked its head under its body and went to sleep around Maddie's neck.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Danny asked, awed by this strange new magic.

Maddie shrugged. "I'm a parselmouth, meaning I can speak to snakes. It's a trait that runs in the family since we're distantly related to Salazar Slytherin, a famous wizard who could speak the language. It usually shows up in anyone who develops magic in our family since most of us ended up squibs." She looked puzzled for a moment. "Could you understand him?"

Danny nodded and reached out to gently smooth a finger along the scales of the beautiful snake. Maddie grinned and clapped hear hands. "And here I thought I'd be the only one forever! My sisters never inherited the trait even though one of them turned out to be a witch. Lily was never that fond of my gift." A sad look crossed her face but quickly disappeared.

"So do you believe me now Jazz?"

Jazz looked rather lost as she glanced at everyone at the table. Although she comforted herself with her love of logic and rules she suddenly felt very out of place. Everyone at this table could apparently do something she couldn't and though she was confident in herself and didn't care whether she had magic or not it was like some invisible barrier had suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, I believe you mom. It's just...a lot to take in." Maddie nodded and took her hand. "We will always love you Jazz no matter what. It's why we didn't say anything before. We were afraid you might feel left out but that will never be the case. You've turned into a wonderful young lady with more than enough intelligence to never need magic."

Jazz grinned. She quickly hugged her mom tight. "Thanks mom." Maddie nodded and pulled away to wipe her daughter's happy tears away.

"So, will my grand-baby be a boy or a girl?" she eagerly questioned.

Danny laughed and Vlad chuckled, the tension instantly disappearing. "It's a boy Maddie" Vlad smiled, loving eyes turned to watch his lover's beautiful face. Vlad then surprised them all by kissing Danny right there at the table. Danny squeaked and Jazz blushed while Jack laughed and Maddie sighed. She fought down her sadness that Danny was no longer her little baby boy anymore so he wouldn't see her upset.

Danny's blush didn't appear to be fading any time soon.

Soon the night ended and Vlad had to leave. They kissed one more time and Danny waved him off. Danny grew sad watching him leave, his broad back hiding the face he knew and had come to love. It hadn't even been that long but he could sense something different between him and Vlad, something deep and terrifying. It had been present before the baby entered their lives, faded and out of focus but the baby had cemented it rather than driving it away.

Danny had a feeling it was love.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Five: Proposal**

Life became interesting once the secret was out. Danny's mom was relentless in her quest to buy as many cutesy baby clothes and toys as she could. She kept dragging out the photo albums of when he and Jazz were babies, sharing stories during dinner about all the antics and trouble they got up to. Danny reached a new level of horror as he listened to tales of potty training and streaking through the house. He could swear he'd never blushed as much, especially since she insisted on telling all of them to Vlad. For goodness sake, couldn't she keep it in the family at least!

Although...Danny did wonder sometimes what it would be like to have Vlad join the family. If having children was possible for wizards then what about marriage? Could two men legally marry in that world? He was too embarrassed to think about it for long though. After all, maybe Vlad didn't even want to marry him; he'd never mentioned it before after all.

September hit and the leaves almost immediately began to turn. The air even seemed more brisk than usual while the winds turned blustery. Anticipation for winter was thick everywhere as people began to slowly prepare their gardens and homes for the upcoming weather and holidays. Around this time, Danny would have been back in school but because of his pregnancy this became impossible. Vlad took it upon himself to teach Danny and personally, he thought that Vlad was a better teacher than all of his previous ones combined. It also helped that they were already close.

Unfortunately, Sam and Tucker were completely confused as to why he wasn't coming back. They questioned him incessantly but Danny was afraid to tell them the real reason. They would think him a freak of nature if he did. No matter how good his intentions were though, it began to drive them apart and Danny had no idea how to fix the suddenly awkward silences that only got longer and longer. While his relationship with his family and Vlad was looking up, his friends were steadily drifting away.

On top of all that, he was nearing the end of his second trimester (sixth month) and was really beginning to feel it. The morning sickness had pretty much disappeared by then but now he had numerous aches that would come and go in his back and thighs. He itched rather incessantly around his abdomen where he could see the defined swell of his belly proving at long last that there was a real baby inside him. Sometimes, he'd swear he even felt butterflies in there though he wasn't sure if that was his anxiety talking or the baby kicking.

Either way, he had to decide whether to tell his friends or not. He could obviously prove it now because of his stomach but what if they hated him? He hadn't seen them in awhile, especially when his stomach became obvious. Vlad wasn't insisting on his seclusion yet but he knew it would be coming up. A boy that everyone in town knew wasn't going to be able to stay under the radar for long.

It was late morning on a weekday that found him sitting alone at a coffee shop not far from FentonWorks. He'd worn his loosest maternity shirt and sat in a booth near the back beside a window so he was away from traffic. For some reason, he had woken up with a deep seated need to get away from everyone that morning. He just wanted some time to spend with his thoughts while everyone was busy with work and experiments and school.

Unfortunately, he forgot that today was Labor Day.

This meant that Sam and Tucker had no school and happened to enter the same exact coffee shop Danny had picked. Before he had a chance to escape they spotted him and quickly sat down opposite him. Danny froze like a frightened rabbit for a brief second, coffee mug raised to his lips, thoughts whirling and banging in his head. Then he shook himself and grinned. Despite his problems, he was truly happy to see them.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck, it's good to see you guys."

They had looked uneasy before but now happily smiled back. It was true; they'd been apart for far too long.

"Yeah, we've been missing you buddy. Lancer's class just isn't the same without you" Tucker said, Sam nodding in agreement.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his as he replied "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." He knew it sounded lame but what else could he say?

Finally, Sam couldn't take it anymore. "Look Danny," she snapped, "are we friends or not? You've been acting strange for months now and, and...just talk to us. Tell us what's going on" she pleaded.

Danny swallowed a piece of quiche, his stomach churning nervously. He closed his eyes and gathered his courage. It was time to stop running. If Sam and Tucker abandoned him then so be it, but he couldn't live like this any longer. They deserved the truth instead of half lies that pretty much mocked their years of strong friendship that had survived pretty much everything from Grade F meat to turning half-ghost.

"Okay, but why don't you guys go order something to eat first, then we'll talk." Sam eyed him suspiciously as if evaluating the chances of him running, but then left to get some coffee. Tucker went with her and brought back a slice of zucchini bread and an extra large coffee. Sam eyed him over the rim of her large black coffee, no cream, no sugar.

Danny ate another bite of quiche and took a deep breath after swallowing. "I'm pregnant!" he blurted out. He blanched and slapped his hand to his mouth. That was _not_ how he had meant to say it.

Their faces said it all—they didn't believe him.

"Oh god," I groaned, "why can't I ever start out right? I'm not kidding guys." He winced at their wary expressions, glancing around briefly then leaned over the table to whisper "A few months ago I found out my parents were hiding a big secret". He took a deep breath. "They apparently can do magic and when Vlad took me to see a Healer we found out I was pregnant because apparently wizards can get pregnant, which is so _freakin'_ weird but everyone says its normal and-"

"Hold on, just..._wait _a second Danny." Sam held her hand up for silence. Danny bit his lip in acquiescence.

"Let's assume you're telling the truth-who's the father?"

Oka~y, _that_ wasn't the question he was expecting.

"Er, Vlad" he mumbled, trying to not be heard as much as possible.

Sam winced and Tucker yelped "Vlad!"

"Shhh!" he hushed hurriedly, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"Sorry" Tucker squeaked, eyes still wide as saucers.

Sam's mouth had dropped a little in shock. "You slept with _Vlad_?" she exclaimed incredulously. Danny squirmed nervously but nodded.

"How? Why?" She seemed at a complete loss for words at the moment. There was an emotion Danny couldn't place in her eyes but she seemed sad, or at least some form of it. It didn't seem like she was disappointed in him, but more like...let down.

Danny didn't know what to say at first but he found his tongue eventually and told them how one night during a fight they'd just sort of...hit it off. It was hard to explain exactly what had been going through their heads because he'd swear there had been no thinking whatsoever involved at the time. Everything had progressed within a split second and the next thing he knew he was waking up naked and sore. He didn't mention that to his friends though.

"So you've been dating all this time and found out three months ago that you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell us?" Sam demanded, her violet eyes flashing angrily.

Danny sighed. "I was afraid what you'd think. I mean, guys don't normally get knocked up; plus, I didn't have any proof and I've just been so busy preparing that I guess I just kept avoiding it. I honestly don't want to lose you guys."

Sam closed her eyes and sagged in her seat. Tucker sent her a sympathetic look that Danny was uncertain as to what he was trying to convey. Why was Sam so upset?

"Are you...are you upset Sam?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Sam groaned. "No, no you're fine Danny. I just need some time to process this. You're like, what, five, six months along now?"

Danny beamed happily at the mention of the life in his belly. "Yup, it's gonna be a boy. We haven't settled on a name yet though." He rubbed his belly and smiled gently as a flutter met his palm.

Sam eyed the hand watching as Danny whispered lovingly to the invisible life inside him. She couldn't help the sadness welling up inside her; she'd had a crush on Danny for so long that she'd actually begun to believe they would be together some day. She thought she would only have to worry about Paulina or Valerie but she had never seen this one coming. As soon as Danny had mentioned Vlad she'd felt herself grow cold for a moment but then fierce anger had took hold and it took all her strength not to scream. That man stole everything people worked hard for: money, lives, and now love. He'd stolen her love right out from under her and she'd never seen it coming.

The magic thing still had her somewhat confused but not too much. She'd always believed in it because, hello, she was a goth and believing in the supernatural was pretty much second nature. She knew she would have to accept this though if she wanted to remain friends with Danny. Could she survive watching her former love be with another person? It sounded unbearable. Then again, Danny looked so happy that how could she deny him? Sometimes love was knowing when to let go.

"I'm...happy for you Danny" she said, half sincere. It would take time but she would heal and maybe find someone else someday. "You'll have to keep us updated" she added, more sincere this time.

The shock, then delight that filled Danny's blue eyes reassured her that this was the right decision. How could she possibly destroy it? She knew Tucker was watching her closely but she ignored him and took a sip of her cooling coffee. The bitterness matched her feelings rather well at the moment.

"Yeah man, we'll be there for you. Although, you're technically a statistic now" he laughed. Danny snorted which then turned to full out laughter. The two best friends laughed away the seriousness of the conversation and as if some strange mental note had been passed, the world was right again. The rest of the morning was taken up with small talk and general elation at being together again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the oddest thing happened.

Danny was in his room listening to music and working on some calculus problems Vlad had given him as "homework" when his mom came into his room. She had a hanger draped with a long white bag in one hand with the words Avalon's Fine Robes in gold cursive printed on the plastic. She closed the door behind her and smiled at him.

"Having fun?"

"Hmm, yeah sure" he replied, somewhat distractedly as he wrote the answer to a problem. "What's that?" he asked turning fully to face her.

His mom's smile stretched into a devious smirk. "Oh, just some new robes for your date."

Danny blinked. He'd been in the middle of turning back to his homework when he realized what she'd said. "Date?"

"Yup! Vlad will be here to pick you up at seven."

Danny gaped. "What! That only gives me...thirty minutes!" he yelped, looking at the desk clock. "Out of my way, I gotta take a shower!" She laughed but waited for him to get back.

Once he was dry he put on some underwear while she looked away. She then pulled the bag off the hanger and Danny couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was a truly magnificent robe all in a sapphire blue that matched his eyes. There were tiny stars embroidered down the sides and along the open front that clasped over the chest with silver catches. Underneath it, was another white robe which was lighter and more sheer. Hung over the shoulders was a half-shawl of the same material and color as the outer robe that was lined with white fur. It was an utterly stunning combination and Danny couldn't wait to try it on.

It went on smoothly with Maddie helping him into it. It was loose over his bump which relieved him; he hated anything constricting over his belly now so most of his maternity clothes were very loose. He hadn't seen the pair of shimmery white pants underneath until Maddie pulled off the robes hiding it and he was frankly glad to see it. He didn't really fancy walking around with just the robes to cover him.

His mom then pulled out a pair of blue cloth shoes with a wedge heel that went perfectly with the outfit and carefully brushed his hair. Just in time too because just then the door bell rang.

"Okay, come on, let's move it." She hustled him out of the room and helped him down the stairs which were becoming a bit of a hassle for him lately. Vlad was waiting at the bottom and Danny couldn't help his blush at the awed look on the man's face.

"Do you like it?" he asked shyly.

Vlad chuckled. "I don't think you've ever looked more perfect" he murmured, kissing Danny's pale white hand.

Danny blushed. "S-so do you" he managed to stammer.

"You better believe it" Vlad murmured and kissed his lips gently. In Danny's opinion it was way too chaste but he loved it all the same. He waved goodbye to his mom who wiped her eye and Danny squirmed, knowing she was crying for him. Vlad led him outside onto the sidewalk over to the alley they had landed in so many months ago.

"Okay Danny. I'm going to apparate so hold onto me as tight as you can and don't let go. It's a form of wizarding teleportation" he explained before Danny could ask.

To say it was an unpleasant experience was putting it lightly. Even though Danny wasn't having much morning sickness anymore he felt the nausea return full force. He swayed, blinking rapidly as he tried to control his stomach. It eventually started to settle as Vlad held him close, rubbing his back soothingly to relieve the awful after effects.

"Sorry about that" he kissed Danny's lips and immediately Danny began to feel better. "We'll be taking the floo the rest of the way and that should be much easier on you."

Danny didn't know what a "floo" was but he just nodded in agreement. Anything was better than being squeezed like toothpaste through the skinniest tube in existence. When Danny finally pushed away from Vlad's chest, he saw they were in something like an airport terminal but there were fireplaces everywhere. The floor was polished white tile and the walls were faded brick. Vlad led them to a wide service desk. The man behind it watched them curiously but greeted them happily.

"Where will you be going today sirs?" he asked.

"The Griffon's Claw, Scotland. We will be returning here so I will need two bags of floo powder. I am also traveling with someone who would appreciate a smooth ride."

The man whistled. "Nice place." He stamped some papers and handed them to Vlad over the high top of the desk. "These are your travel papers. Please sign at the 'x' and that will be twenty galleons for two round trips and the specialty floo powder."

Vlad nodded and signed with a flourish before handing them back. "Your fireplace will be number 8 across the hall. Here is your floo powder. If you have questions or need any assistance please ask and thank you for traveling with Alexander's Floo Hall. Have a great day." He then turned back to his work and Vlad led Danny over to said fireplace which had a huge bronze 8 hanging above its marble mantle. Vlad hefted the small bag of powder and untied the draw string so it would flow easily.

"Wait, we're actually going in there? But there's fire in there!" Danny exclaimed, suddenly worried about Vlad's mental health. They'd burn in there. He gulped.

"Now Danny, don't be silly. Floo fire is harmless because it's a form of magical transportation. I simply toss the floo powder in and off we go."

"Yeah right" Danny muttered, eying the flames warily. He was intrigued, however, when he felt no heat from them. "Amazing" he whispered, eyes wide as the flames licked gently at their sides. Vlad pulled him into the fireplace and held him close.

"Hold on tight." He then poured out the purple powder which turned the flames purple, then he stated in a strong, clear voice "Griffon's Claw, Scotland".

Danny wasn't sure what to expect but the gentle current floating them along past numerous fireplaces wasn't it. "What is this?" he asked, curiosity taking over.

Vlad chuckled. "Normally floo travel is rather wild and much faster than this but I requested a slower ride because it would be better for you. I don't want you to be sick the rest of the evening."

Danny smiled and continued looking around. The journey was much like floating along a lazy river and soon Danny lost track of time. The current changed though eventually and dropped them inside a huge fireplace big enough for several people to fit comfortably. The room they entered was equally huge and round, with a white-gray marble floor and honey colored wood paneling. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling impressive with its various crystals and diamonds dangling from it. Everything in the room screamed wealth.

Vlad took out his wand and flicked it, banishing the ash and soot from their clothes, then led him to the woman standing beside a podium straight ahead. There were two archways on either side of her leading to unknown places. She smiled at them, green eyes glinting. She wore a long black robe that was completely buttoned from hem to high collar with long sleeves that flared at the ends. An embroidered lion with an eagle's head and wings roared on her chest and underneath was a tag with a name, Chelsie.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" she spoke with a thick English accent. Danny was a little startled because he'd never heard it in person, only on TV or in movies. Even after the weird fire ride he found it hard to believe they were actually in Scotland.

"As if I could get in otherwise," Vlad chuckled, but replied "7:15, Vlad Masters".

She nodded and checked something on her clipboard. "Right this way sirs." They followed her through the right arch and around a corner into a quiet, brightly lit restaurant. They passed several tables on the way to the balcony. People peered at them making Danny nervous though Vlad looked unflappable as usual.

Outside, the air was slightly chilled but not by much and they were right over the coastline with a beautiful view of the water below. Danny looked around in awe; he'd never been to the beach before and he could say it was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. They sat down at a table beside the railing at a small table for two. Vlad pulled out Danny's chair for him and he gratefully sat down; his ankles had been feeling rather sore since this morning.

Chelsie handed them some menus as well as an alcohol menu. "Your waitress should be here in a moment to get you your drinks. Please enjoy." She bowed and left to go back to her podium in the reception hall.

"So Danny, do you like it?"

Danny laughed. "Are you kidding? This is amazing. Are we really in Scotland?" he asked eagerly as he opened the menu.

"That we are" he chuckled. He noticed Danny beginning to look a little worried and asked "What's wrong?"

"Um, I have no idea what half of these things are" he said referring to the menu.

Vlad cocked his head to the left. "Well, what do you feel like?"

"Uhh, I think pasta maybe?" He shrugged.

Vlad hummed softly under his breath. "Chicken, fish, or steak?"

Danny thought about it for a moment but he suddenly felt a huge craving for steak hit him. "Steak!" he chirped.

"Then I would suggest this one." He pointed it out to Danny and described it for him. Danny nodded.

"That sounds great, I'll get that."

Just then their waitress appeared, a skinny woman with thick brown hair styled in a bob and wearing black slacks and a black vest over a crisp white shirt. Her tag read Sophia.

"Hi, my name is Sophia, what can I start you gentleman off with tonight?"

Vlad went ahead and ordered for the both of them since he already knew what he wanted and didn't need to peruse the menu. "I'll have a glass of pinot noir. Danny?"

Danny cleared his throat. "Just some water please."

She nodded. "Are you ready to order or should I give you a little longer?"

"We're ready" Vlad replied. He gave her their choices along with a few appetizers. She nodded, scribbling onto her pad of paper. "You're appetizers will be here in a few minutes." She then left them to help another table and grab their drinks.

"So why here Vlad?" Danny asked.

Vlad smiled and took Danny's hand which was lying on the table. "Because I love you."

Danny stilled, sensing something different behind those words than the usual "I love you" Vlad would tell him almost every day. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why did you really bring me here?" he asked.

Vlad remained silent, his dark eyes assesing Danny like he loved to do when Danny wasn't watching, but this time he was and it sent shivers running up his back. Just then, their drinks arrived and the moment was broken. Danny's heart beat calmed a bit now that he was no longer trapped within his date's mezmerizing stare.

Vlad switched effortlessly to small talk and Danny reluctantly followed. Although he wanted answers, Danny loved hearing about Vlad's days at work as Mayor so he dropped the issue against his better judgement. Besides, it definitely impressed Danny how good he was with time, juggling both his work, home schooling Danny, as well as taking him on dates all the time. He never sacrificed one part of his life for the other, but Danny knew that when it came to him, Vlad would drop everything even his work. He'd done it a few times on their dates when people from the office kept calling and demanding him but Vlad paid none of them any attention.

The meal was more than delicious and Danny's growing appetite which had accompanied his growing belly, made sure to try everything. He could only get halfway through his main dish before he had to declare himself stuffed; there was no way he could eat another bite. With a soft sigh, he leaned back and looked out over the scenery, the cliffs standing stalwart against the dark sky and crashing waves below. Even the stars were out and Danny marveled at how perfect everything suddenly was.

Across the table, Vlad watched Danny and rolled a small velvet box between his fingers in his robe pocket. The moment was right; he had to do it now! Heart thudding wildly, he stood gaining Danny's attention.

"Vlad? Is something wrong?" he asked, sapphire blue eyes reflecting the light of the candle perched atop the white linen table cloth. Vlad could swear he'd never been more nervous in his life than in this instant.

He stood at Danny's side and slowly got down on one knee, his robe flaring around him on the floor. Vlad swallowed and pulled out the box which he held up so Danny could see it. The boy was confused and suspicious. He could see the disbelief there, the understanding and uncertainty swimming in those beautiful eyes.

"I know we haven't known each other long by current standards but I love you Daniel Fenton, and I would be honored if you would marry me." His tongue felt thick as he forced the words out. He'd had some elaborate speech planned but couldn't for the life of him remember any of it. He just knew that these were the most important words. All Danny needed was to know that he was loved.

In Danny's case, everything seemed to suddenly draw still. The earth stopped revolving, the noise of the waves and the wind faded into silence. His heart beat thudded loudly in his ears. The only thing he knew anymore was that Vlad had asked _him_ to marry him. His immediate response was a resound yes but his doubts rose up and he hesitated. What if Vlad was only doing this for the baby? Maybe this was really a plot he'd cooked up to finally enslave him, marry his mom, and kill his dad? Wasn't he too young? Only sixteen and married. Most people traveled first didn't they? But then he realized, what was the point of traveling if Vlad wasn't there with him? What was the point of having this baby if Vlad wasn't there to share it? No matter what the man's intention Vlad had told him several times that he loved him. How could that be bad?

Danny swallowed, his throat constricting tightly so that he almost couldn't say the word he needed to speak.

"Yes."

The ecstatic look on Vlad's face was Danny's proof. The man was sincere and he would be a fool to refuse him. Danny hadn't even noticed that Vlad had plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto his left ring finger. The gold band was thin with a small square diamond on top. It was simple but Danny was a lover of simple and Vlad knew it.

Loud clapping suddenly broke out, snapping them out of their daze. They looked around and saw the other patrons clapping happily for them. Danny blushed, mortified that people had seen their private moment. Vlad was simply smirking widely. He kissed Danny, happiness filling him, and consequently Danny as well.

Sophia returned and with a big smile on her face first asked if they'd like some complementary dessert which Danny quickly accepted. He hummed around his mouthful of chocolate pie and wished he had the whole damn thing to eat it was so good. Vlad just laughed quietly at the blissed out expression on Danny's face though Danny could care less. When they were finished, Sophia offered boxes to take their food home in. They agreed and when she came back the food was levitated into the boxes and sealed.

"They have preserving charms on them so don't worry about it spoiling."

"Thank you" Danny smiled at her.

"Oh no thank you. That was the sweetest proposal I swear I have ever seen." She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and sniffed. "You two have a wonderful evening and congratulations."

They thanked her and left their table, the boxes stacked inside a bag. The trip through the inside dining area was much different from before. Now people were smiling and congratulating them as they passed and some even shook Vlad's hand. Danny began to wonder then if Vlad was also well known in the magical world because it seemed as if many of these people were familiar with him in some way or another.

When they reached the reception hall there was another family approaching the floo. A man and a woman along with a tall child, all with blond hair. The father and the son had blond hair that was almost white while the mother had golden blond that cascaded around her shoulders like a movie-star. Their pale blue eyes lit up when they saw them.

"Vlad, is that you?" the man asked, looking surprised.

Vlad looked equally astonished but also very happy. He moved forward and they shook hands. "It's good to see you again Lucius. How have you been?"

Lucius chuckled, his lips forming a twisted smirk. "Oh just grand. I am happy to say that the old crowd has begun to gather again. Things are finally picking up."

"Is that so?" Vlad murmured, looking contemplative. After a moment he seemed to remember Danny. "Excuse my terrible behavior, this is my fiancee, Daniel Fenton. Daniel, this is Lucius Malfoy, an old friend of mine." He took Danny's arm and led him forward.

Danny smiled, blushing a little at the reminder of the proposal. He held his hand out for Lucius to shake but said man had other ideas. He decided to raise the back of Danny's hand to his rosy lips and murmur "Enchantè".

"My, my, you're quite beautiful aren't you?" Danny's blush deepened but managed a simple thank you in reply. "Nothing but the best for Vladimir Masters hmm?" He raised one pale eyebrow as he straightened up from his bow, gray-blue eyes shining with mirth.

"Of course, Danny is nothing but perfect" Vlad replied and kissed Danny's knuckles softly to make his point. Danny, of course, was trying to control his blush after all this blatant kissing.

"Ah, it seems I am forgetting my manners too. This is my wife, Narcissa, and my son, Draco." Said people returned the hellos and Danny was surprised to see Draco actually give him a wink. "I'm assuming I'll be invited to the wedding?"

"Of course" Vlad smoothly replied. "If I have anything to say about it, the old crowd is all invited."

Lucius smirked. "Of course, and I'm sure they will be happy to accept." He then doffed an imaginary hat at Vlad who simply chuckled, a glint entering his eyes that had Danny rather confused. What on earth were these two talking about? What was the old crowd?

"Perhaps all of you will come and visit soon. It's been so long since I've seen you" Vlad said.

"Of course, you'll see us soon I'm sure, but for now, we must be off." They all entered the fireplace and with a clear statement of "Malfoy Manor" they disappeared in a whirl of green fire.

Vlad and Danny entered next. Vlad opened the pouch containing the purple floo powder and flung it into the flames. "Alexander's Floo Hall" he stated then away they went floating past fireplaces until at long last they reached their point of origin. The hall was the same as they'd left it with people hurrying here and there to different fires or apparating in.

Vlad led Danny to the room they'd appeared in earlier. "I warn you now Danny, I'm going to apparate so hold on tight." Danny nodded and tightened his grip on Vlad's waist. The awful pressure of being forced through a tube returned dropping them in the alley beside Danny's house. Danny just barely stopped himself from retching but Vlad held him close until his nausea subsided.

It was then that a really magical thing happened and not in the sense of the spells or potions but magical nonetheless. Vlad froze as something fluttered under his hand as he held it against Danny's belly.

"Is that-?" he breathed, eyes going wide in amazement. "Oh my god, Danny." He looked at Danny and found the boy smiling happily up at him. He could swear everything was perfect now. They were a family in the making. "Thank you," he murmured, "thank you for giving me this gift." He held up Danny's hands between his and stared deep into his eyes. "I will love you and this baby forever Danny. There will never be a time that I will ever be tired of your eyes and your smile. You're perfect in every way." They kissed while Danny secretly reeled at the solemn admission. He could hardly believe this man who had wanted to hurt him for so long wanted him so completely now.

Vlad broke him from his thoughts as he kissed him again, then led him up the steps, rang the doorbell, and waited for Maddie to come to the door.

Danny turned to face him, smiling mischievously. "Shouldn't I be thanking you though? After all, it does take two." Vlad laughed and kissed him again. The door opened and light flooded the front stoop.

"You're back! How was your time?

"It was great mom."

"Couldn't have been better Maddie." Of course, he just _had_ to lift up Danny's left hand to show off the ring. He was shocked when Maddie actually squealed and then grabbed Danny's hand to get a closer look.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! My baby is all grown up" she sighed, her green eyes shining. "Did you want to come in Vlad?" she asked once she'd calmed herself.

Vlad shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. I have a busy day tomorrow and must get home. You take care of yourself Danny" he kissed him one last time and laughed when Danny playfully shoved him away. Danny rolled his eyes and stepped over the threshold.

Before he closed the door he turned to watch him walk down the steps then disappear with a muted crack. He absently wondered what tomorrow would bring as he entered the house. Officially engaged and only sixteen... Danny scoffed. Could his life get any crazier?

A/N: I know it seems rather rushed but people have certainly gotten married in shorter time frames. I'm at least trying to make it believable though and not just smacking you in the face with it like some dead fish. My own parents married after only six months of knowing each other and had my older brother about a year later. This year they celebrated their thirtieth anniversary. See, it does happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Six**

A/N: Vlad's wand was chosen as hornbeam, 14", rigid, with a dragon heartstring core, and a triskelion carving by the handle (for balance). Not as fancy as Danny's but still lovely. Again, thanks go to ?showtopic=111.

Sometimes, Danny wondered how much more perfect his life could be and then, something like this happened.

It started off simple enough. They were discussing wizard history and the change in the culture through the ages. Danny easily followed Vlad's preaching on how muggleborns were starting to change the traditional holidays and old rituals that had once meant so much to wizards. He agreed with that since it actually made sense. Vlad had been slowly teaching him the Old Ways, the traditions that were once handed down in each magic family by word of mouth. The old rituals of Beltaine and Samhain, the way dark and light magic once had no distinction until muggleborns began to label it evil.

He talked about how light wizards began to side with the muggleborns while dark wizards everywhere opposed this pollution. He listened quietly as Vlad explained the war that had abruptly ended fifteen years ago, apparently from the twisted luck of a one year old surviving a killing curse, rebounding it onto its horrified caster. Danny had been struck dumb by this. Why in the world would someone go and attack a baby for god's sake?

Vlad's explanation: a prophecy. Danny's urge to throttle someone had gone up after that (his mood swings were rather violent lately). Then Vlad told him this world expected the same baby to save them again single handedly while they sat on their butts doing nothing! How backwards can one society be to give all that responsibility to a helpless child?

Vlad continued on though, allowing Danny his brief tantrum before explaining more about what he and his friends had lovingly termed "The Muggleborn Effect". "If people like Dumbledore simply taught them our laws and traditions then there probably wouldn't be a war now. That's what the Dark Lord fought for politically before he turned to violence. If Dumbledore would stop poisoning the ministry's mind then our society wouldn't be in such a dire state. Instead, we're forced to use drastic measures to make them see sense but it only makes them fight harder. Ugh" he sneered, disgusted with the topic and unable to take it anymore. It had always irked him unbearably.

"At least you'll be saved the insanity and act like a pureblood from the start" Vlad sneered, scoffing at the idea of his lover being like one of those idiotic muggleborns he'd shared classes with at Hogwarts so many years ago.

That caught Danny's attention. "What?" he asked, looking for clarification.

Vlad glanced at him and frowned. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? You're going to need to learn pureblood tradition from someone. Maddie is much too busy lately so I asked Narcissa if she would teach you the finer points on pureblood tradition and culture. You see, I'm the head of a very old family Danny and if you're going to marry me you're going to have to act appropriately for the station."

At first, Danny thought he had water in his ears or something because Vlad didn't seriously just say that. "What are you trying to say Vlad?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing and beginning to glow an acidic green. Just because he didn't use his ghost powers much anymore didn't mean they weren't there. He mostly avoided them because no one was really sure how they would affect the baby's development so he tended to just stay human all the time.

Vlad scoffed. "Oh, don't give me the _scary eyes_ Daniel. You know exactly what I mean. You saw the Malfoy family didn't you? _That's_ what I want you to achieve. You'll be the perfect pureblood bride."

That did it.

Danny surged to his feet, his fists beginning to glow with green ectoplasm. "Is that all I am to you Vlad? Some damn mail order bride? Do I look like I come with a set of instructions on how to be perfect? I damn well love you but you're being a bastard! I don't mind learning this stuff because I love you but I won't change who I am to suit you. I wasn't raised to look at others like their dirt beneath my feet and I won't act like that not one single moment when we're married!" he screamed.

Vlad's eyes turned red and at any other time Danny would have felt fear but his hormones were mixing with his anger creating a volatile mix akin to the explosion of a volcano. Before he could move away though, Vlad grabbed his right wrist.

"You dare to argue with me?" he hissed. "I'm your fiancee and I know what's best for you."

Danny almost choked on his tongue at the absurdity of that statement. "Seriously? That's what's backing you up? Your _my_ fiancee too, y'know? It goes both ways Vlad!"

"No, it doesn't. I am your dominant partner and you will obey me or so help me-"

"Oh yeah? Fine then, you can sleep on your own tonight. I'm staying here, and if you dare to step foot in this house again until I say you can you'll wish you'd never been born" he shouted. He whirled around and headed for the stairs. His blood was boiling in his veins and he was on the verge of transforming. He could barely remember the fact that he was at home and it would be really bad if his parents saw him like this.

He didn't turn around to see what happened to Vlad but unbeknownst to him, with his emotions so high his magic, rather unused and neglected, rose up and forced Vlad out of the house, the door banging closed behind him. No matter how much he turned the knob the door wouldn't let him back in and for awhile he banged his fist against the door trying to make it open but eventually ran out of steam. He glared at the wood, hoping it would combust on the spot but it stayed strong and immovable. Letting out an exasperated scream, he transformed and flew off to his manor as fast as he could.

Upstairs, Danny curled up on his bed and cried, the adrenaline finally wearing off. It was their first major fight and the way he saw it, there probably wouldn't be anymore because Vlad would want to call off their engagement. He'd be alone...and so would their baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Vlad reached his home he flew straight through the floors to his lab and into the ghost zone. He began to take his anger out on the few rudimentary ghosts he could find. He blasted floating objects and sent out wide pink blasts that arced and destroyed the box ghost's various cardboard 'squares of doom'.

Beyond the danger zone Vlad presented floated Skulker whom Walker had called to settle the situation. He was the closest ghost to Plasmius who he had actually grown close to the longer they worked together. He could tell his former employer needed to burn off this energy especially since he didn't put it towards world domination any more. At last, Vlad seemed to tire and he stopped shooting off ectoblasts. The noise returned to stillness and Vlad finally noticed Skulker standing by.

"What are you doing here Skulker?" he asked, voice empty of any emotion.

The mechanical ghost sighed, his green hair crackling quietly as it burned. "Walker sent me to make sure you're alright."

Vlad snorted. "Alright? Do I _bloody_ look alright?" he snarled, throwing another ectoblast for the heck of it.

Skulker seemed to contemplate this. "Hmmm, not really." He shrugged. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Vlad heaved an irritated sigh and rubbed his fingers against his aching temple. "Danny." That one word oddly enough said it all.

"Oh goody, the runt is involved." Vlad threw him an angry look.

"Don't talk about him that way." Despite how angry he was at his fiancee, he still loved him. He would never let anyone talk bad about him.

Skulker shrugged. "Whatever. So what did he do?"

Vlad struggled to find the right words. His mind was a mess, the storm of rage had ripped away most of his Occlumency barriers. "I don't even know" he finally managed to say. "One moment we're talking about wizarding history and the Muggleborn Effect, and then he's up in arms saying he doesn't want to be a 'mail order bride'! What that had to do with our conversation I'll never know" he growled. "He's being a child" he sneered.

Skulker sighed. Sometimes his former employer could be rather childish himself. "Why don't you go through everything that you said. Maybe there's something you missed."

Vlad grumbled and took a seat on the edge of an island floating past. He held his head in his hands staring out in the green haze that made up the ghost zone and thought long and hard. The conversation was rather jumbled from his earlier emotions but he set to work sorting everything out. He was a master Occlumens after all.

"I think he first got angry when I mentioned he would have to learn Pureblood tradition but I'm not sure why that angered him. He was alright with everything else."

"_...pureblood tradition and culture. I'm the head of a very old family Danny and if you're going to marry me you're going to have to act appropriately for the station."_

Vlad frowned as the memory drifted to the forefront. He didn't see anything wrong with what he'd said because, after all, Danny would have to learn. The Masters were one of the old British Pureblood families much like the Malfoys and the Blacks. Danny himself was descended from the Monteblancs through his mother, who were an old family that once lived in Britain but migrated to the New World centuries ago. It was only right that he uphold both names with dignity and grace.

"_You'll be the perfect pureblood bride..."_

"_I'm your fiancee and I know what's best for you..."_

"_I am your dominant partner and you will obey me or so help me-"_

Vlad heard himself say in the memory and wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Danny had a right to be angry. How could he have said everything so wrong? That wasn't the way he'd wanted to tell Danny but then suddenly everything went out of control. His anger got the best of him and gods, no wonder Danny blew up at him!

He looked over at Skulker who was practicing his new targeting system on some floating boxes. "I think I know why Danny was angry." Skulker stopped shooting and turned to look at him. "I basically implied that I didn't like who he was naturally, wanting him to be the perfect pureblood wife."

Skulker snickered. "Yeah, I can imagine the runt wouldn't take that very well. He's way too independent to conform what anyone else wants him to be. Perhaps, you should try rephrasing it for him?"

Vlad grimaced, wondering if Danny would let him get close enough to even try. "Maybe I should let him calm down first?"

Skulker gave him a long look down his nose. "Now you're just making excuses. The boy isn't going anywhere at the moment. Besides, he might look on you more favorably if you apologize right away."

Vlad gave him a weird look. "Since when did you become my counselor?" he asked, bemused.

Skulker laughed. "Really? I can't just give advice to an old friend?" he teased.

Vlad rolled his eyes but smiled just the same. He and Skulker had grown quite close after their partnership had technically ended. The mechanical ghost had a dry wit and quiet to him that reminded Vlad of the friends he'd left behind in England many years ago. He wondered what Severus would have thought of the strange ghost.

But that was neither here nor there. He needed to head back and see Danny. "Thank you Skulker. I'll make sure to send some new prototypes your way soon."

Skulker smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Vlad rolled his eyes, waved goodbye, and flew off towards the football that guarded his portal. Perhaps he'd even stop at a flower shop on the way back. Some roses might lessen the damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It amazed Danny sometimes that his stomach could get hungry while incredibly upset. Even more so because before he'd gotten pregnant, he was not a big eater. Sometimes, he'd go half a day without a meal because he'd just forget to eat. Once Vlad entered his life, however, his eating habits became so carefully monitored he could hardly stand it. He'd heard about cravings from his mom but had never really experienced them during his pregnancy. He ate normal things and almost wanted to throw up when his mom would describe what she'd eaten during her months carrying him.

So here he was in the kitchen making a PBJ and wishing he didn't feel so lonely. He hated the fact that Vlad tried to control him but he was rethinking his response. Maybe if he had just been calmer about it? What Vlad wanted might not have been _so_ bad. He brooded on it for a little while but was soon distracted from his thoughts when his mom came in to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what's up?" he asked. She beamed at him.

"Oh, Danny I'm glad I found you. Come with me." She grabbed his arm and forced him up out of his chair then dragged him to the living room.

"Wait, what's the matter mom?" The living room was dark and he could hardly see his mom anymore.

"Surprise!"

He blinked as the lights came on showing his dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam, as well as Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco. The entire room was decorated in blue streamers with little silver paper stars and moons attached. There was even a blue tablecloth covering a folding table against the wall holding a moon shaped cake, a baby sleeping in the curve of the crescent. Blue balloons weighted so they wouldn't float away dotted the room and there was even glitter tossed around on the tables and chairs.

"Um, what's going on?" he yelped, bewildered by what looked like a small mountain of presents stacked around the coffee table.

"It's your baby shower silly. Now, come sit on the couch."

Danny blinked and was suddenly sitting in the plush seat with his dad on one side and his mother on the other. The PBJ was still in his hand and he mechanically took a bite, finding that it helped ground him a bit.

"Er, thanks I guess" he said, a bit bemused.

"Okay, would you rather open presents first or play some party games? There's cake too."

That immediately caught Danny's attention. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" he chanted, grinning from ear to ear.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, cake first." She had hoped he'd pick a game.

After everyone had a piece of chocolate cake, she brought up the games again. "Okay, the first game we'll play is called 'Guess mommy's tummy size'!" she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Danny paled. "Er, what?"

"Everyone, take a piece of string and cut it at the length it will best fit around Danny's stomach."

"Mom!" he yelled, embarrassment taking over. She couldn't possibly be serious right?

"Shush Danny. You have to play four games before you get any presents okay?" She smiled sweetly and everyone took some string and started cutting. Once all the strings were turned in she had Danny stand up and lift his shirt up. Throughout it all, the people he wanted to kill the most were Lucius who was smirking widely and Draco who was snickering quietly. Tucker's eyes had gone as wide as saucers but Danny was a little worried about Sam who had paled tremendously. It made Danny feel rather ashamed and nervous standing there with his grotesque belly hanging out.

Oddly enough, the person who guessed the closest was Lucius who got a golden hair clip with a silver paper star on top. He immediately handed it to Narcissa who grinned delightedly and put it in her hair.

They played three more games: Baby Bingo, Name that Baby Tune, and Who Sucks the Most which was definitely the funnest. It involved everyone drinking milk from a baby bottle as fast as they can. Maddie started the timer and Sam won. She accepted her prize and blushed when she actually burped; everyone else of course started laughing their heads off. and Danny seriously wanted to gouge his eyes out at this point. It certainly wasn't helping that there was trouble in paradise between him and Vlad. He really didn't want to tell anyone else that though because then they would just harangue him into apologizing when it was all Vlad's fault.

The front door opened suddenly and everyone turned, surprised to see Vlad there. Usually, the husband wasn't part of the Baby Shower but maybe Lucius had let it slip? He was holding a bouquet of roses and staring at everyone, discomfort clear on his face.

"Am I...interrupting something?" he queried.

Maddie decided to explain since no one else was. "It's Danny's Baby Shower."

"Ah." He frowned and so did Maddie when she noticed Danny wouldn't look at his fiancee.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked, looking between them worriedly.

"No, everything's fine. I just need to speak to Danny for a moment in the kitchen." Danny looked up at this and sighed, trudging to the kitchen while Vlad followed. He closed the door behind him and Danny looked up as he laid the flowers before him.

"I...I just wanted to apologize Danny. I let my temper get away from me; I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out to stroke Danny's cheek who relaxed slightly at the touch. Vlad was showing an awful lot of emotion and that was how he knew he was sincere. He only ever dropped his cold facade when he was really sorry.

Danny sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. All those games had worn him out a bit. "It's okay. I probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that anyways." He fingered the red petal of a rose and smiled. "You didn't have to get these" he said, smiling gently.

"I wanted to" Vlad assured him then kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're worth every penny Danny" he told him seriously. Danny blushed and kissed him again, happy to hear every sincere word from his fiancee's mouth.

"Anyways, I should probably clear up what I said earlier. I simply meant that there are certain...responsibilities that come with marrying me. I didn't want to drive you off so I never mentioned it before now but I believe very strongly in the Old Ways. I hoped that you would learn much like your mother did and avoid entering our world ignorant of everything like many muggleborns do."

Danny nodded, figuring it was something like that. They had just let their tempers get away from them in the process unfortunately. "It's fine Vlad. Everything is forgiven and I most certainly would love to learn the Old Ways. I never said I wouldn't but as soon as you try to make my decision for me, it'll be the last you understand?"

Vlad nodded quickly, relieved to be so easily forgiven.

"Besides, I'd hate to lose my baby's daddy so quickly over a simple misunderstanding. How about we rejoin the party?" Vlad chuckled and allowed Danny to take his hand. They left the kitchen and took their places on the loveseat. With Vlad's help, they began to open present after present, ranging from essentials like a crib bumper and diapers to rattles and stuffed animals. They had quite a collection going when they finally opened the last box that contained a beautiful mobile of stars, moons, and planets. Danny loved it instantly. He definitely knew what the theme of their baby's room would be when they started on it.

Vlad had his arm around Danny's shoulder as they all sat back and talked amongst themselves, simply enjoying each others company now. Vlad, Lucius, and Maddie couldn't help but reminisce about their days at Hogwarts.

"Do you remember that prank we played on Potter? Merlin, that was great. Seeing him colored green and silver was a great revenge; he totally deserved it for hurting Sevvie."

"Who's Sevvie?" Danny asked, thinking the name was rather weird as he sipped some punch.

"Oh, he was another friend of ours. Severus Snape, the best damn Potion Master in the world" Maddie said, awe in her voice.

"Yes, well, unfortunately he happened to attract bullies like Potter and his minions" Vlad smirked.

"Minions?" Maddie giggled. "That's a rather appropriate name for them. Potter and Black were the worst; but Lupin and Peter were just as bad since they stood by and did nothing." She scowled. "The headmaster called them pranks but they were more like torture for the poor boy." She sighed and twirled her wand between her fingers. Ever since Jack had pulled them out of storage she hadn't wanted to let go ever again. It had been so hard to let go of Magic the first time, but if she tried a second time it would be near impossible.

"And they got away with this?" Jazz gaped. Danny looked just as horrified. "I mean, this is a magic school; wouldn't it be harder to hide bullying? Why didn't the teachers do anything?"

Vlad sipped at his water glass before replying. "Sadly, the teachers were very biased. Severus was in Slytherin with us while Potter was in Gryffindor. The headmaster was a Gryffindor in his day and blatantly favored his old house."

"So he just ignored the fact that someone was being hurt? What the hell was wrong with him?" Danny exclaimed. Although truthfully, Danny did understand how teachers could just ignore it. They had done it to him ever since he'd started kindergarten after all.

Vlad shrugged. "Who knows? There wasn't much we could do at the time either way. There were other factors at play such as the fact that the Darkest Lord of the age was from Slytherin as well as how it was mostly Purebloods who followed him and they were mostly from Slytherin as well. In reality, a Slytherin is simply someone cunning and ambitious, simple as that." He shook his head with a sigh. "Instead, most Slytherins are viewed as evil, prejudiced creeps."

"That's terrible" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, well, the propaganda in the first war against the Dark was quite harsh. All the changes the Dark Lord wanted were helpful ones and certainly didn't warrant the response the Light gave him. It's not as if he didn't try to change things politically first but years passed and the Wizengamot wouldn't budge. Physical protest was the next logical step." Lucius grew quiet after that, seeming to stare off into space.

Vlad continued. "But fifteen years ago, a prophesy was made about a child that had the power to defeat the Dark Lord. In an attempt to kill this competition, the child survived while the Dark Lord died."

"No, not died" Lucius interrupted.

Vlad frowned, eyes narrowing and gaining a slightly red tint. "What are you talking about? You heard the reports about that night. Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, survived the killing curse, the first to do so in the history of wizard-kind and the Dark Lord vanquished" he drawled.

Lucius shook his head, confusion filling his gray-blue eyes. "Didn't you feel his resurrection two years ago? The Dark Marks are now clearer than ever before." He rolled up his left sleeve and everyone leaned in to look. Danny shivered at the aura it gave off, like a thick black cloud. His wand, holstered to his arm, throbbed in agreement, warmth flooding his skin. He'd never felt anything quite like it.

"Oh my" Maddie murmured. "Why didn't our marks respond in kind? I've never felt anything from it since that day he died."

Lucius frowned. "Perhaps the amount of exposure to ghost essence has blocked the connection somehow" he wondered aloud. "The Dark Lord was wondering why you two didn't respond to the call two years ago. We eventually assumed, well, you'd turned traitor."

Maddie looked affronted. "I would never—when I swear loyalty, I mean it dammit. I don't just promise things willy-nilly" she grumbled.

Vlad sighed, hating how complicated life was becoming now that he was gradually rejoining the wizarding world. "He has every right to be suspicious Maddie." Maddie grimaced, wrinkling her nose a little but said nothing.

Narcissa clapped her hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Then we'll just have to clear this up won't we? The Dark Lord will certainly be happy to have you back on his side."

Vlad smirked. "Of course."

Meanwhile, Danny frowned beside him, wondering what exactly was going on. "Wait, I'm not as familiar with this war as you are. How are you even going to help him when he's all the way in England?"

Everyone stared at him. The Malfoy's looked rather uncomfortable all of a sudden while his own parents looked uncertain. Vlad, however, looked completely calm which immediately confirmed something was up. He was only ever super calm like this when he had bad news or knew that Danny wasn't going to like whatever he was going to say.

Danny stared at him until finally Vlad cleared his throat. "You know that I have been training you to enter the wizarding world...it's the one in Scotland that I want to rejoin" he answered hesitantly.

Danny's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Wait, you're telling me...that you want to up and move to Scotland! Are you fucking mad!" he yelled. Vlad winced slightly at the language but said nothing, recognizing a hormone fueled rage when he sees one.

"It's why I've been back in contact with a lot of old friends Daniel, to help better integrate us back into that society."

Danny scoffed. "Oh sure, it's all fine wine and roses for you whereas I have to leave everything I'm familiar with behind. If you think I'm falling for that you've got another thing coming!" he snapped.

Vlad's eyes turned a nasty red at that, surprising the Malfoy's who had rarely ever seen Vlad get this angry off the battlefield. Tucker and Sam looked prepared to intervene whereas the Fentons simply watched, knowing they could easily stop Vlad with their ghost weaponry that they carried everywhere.

"You will not have to Danny. Have you forgotten floo powder? Apparation? You'll be practically a hop, skip, and a boat ride away from Amity Park" he argued, lip curling slightly in a silent snarl.

Sensing the threat, Danny's eyes blazed acidic green, matching his gaze with a well practiced glare. "It's not as simple as that! My friends, my family, everything I know is here here goddammit and I won't just leave it to go gallivanting off with you!" He didn't notice how uncomfortable his friends were being dragged into the yelling match like this nor the awed looks he was receiving from the Malfoys as his eyes began to glow an acidic green. "I won't leave my family and I won't leave this portal to the ghost zone which could release human-terrorizing ghosts at any second truce or no truce. You probably told them to attack anyways as soon as I was relaxed enough, well, not gonna happen."

It went quiet after that. The sound of a pin dropping could be heard it was so silent. Vlad's face looked even colder now, his lips thinned to a narrow pink line. Danny almost faltered when he saw how closed off his fiance was and almost wished he could take back what he'd said. But then he remembered why they were arguing and he didn't much care anymore.

"I guess this means you don't love me as much as I thought" he finally said. Danny jerked back, the bite of that comment more akin to a whip than a simple slap.

Vlad then he strode forward, towering over Danny as he grabbed his left hand, yanking the ring off his ring finger. Danny yelped at the rough twisting of his finger, his heart beating a crazy rhythm as Vlad went invizible, leaving Danny without a word. Danny could sense him leave and stood stock still, trying to understand what had just happened. The one thought running through his head repeatedly was that he'd taken back his ring meaning he didn't want Danny anymore.

Danny frowned when he felt a wetness touch his lip. He lifted his hand and rubbed it across his cheek feeling moisture, distantly realizing that he was crying. He sensed someone coming too close and in a panic, he turned invisible and flew from the room.

His emotions were a jumbled mess as he flew across town to the playground at the park. There was no one there as it had started to rain and found himself loving the natural manifestation of his turbulent emotions. He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. Did this mean Vlad no longer loved him? Letting out a choke sob, he fired up a simple ectoblast and hurled it at the innocent treeline. He screamed, furious at Vlad but mosty himself because he had believed the man. He had started to fall in love and now he had nothing except a broken heart and the life of the child he carried. He continued firing at random trees, upgrading his blasts to ice daggers after awhile. It was a few minutes later before he calmed even a little bit and by that time, his clothes were completely soaked through and his hair was plastered to his forehead.

Danny slumped dejectedly, surveying the damage he'd caused and wished it had helped take away his pain. It had only taken care of a small portion, however, because the rest of him still felt hollow and heavy. Licking his lips, he finally realized that he should probably take shelter. A covered picnic patio was not too far away so he hurried there and sat down on one of the benches. He leaned his head on his folded arms and sighed. His left ring finger still burned a little from the rough way Vlad had yanked the ring off. Danny let out a shuddering sigh, weak sobs leaking from his bitten lips. How could he have ever thought that Vlad wasn't playing with him? He was such an idiot.

The temperature steadily dropped as evening approached but Danny didn't leave his the table. He would remain here until someone either forced him out or he died, whichever came first. He squirmed, getting comfortable as he slowly drifted off to sleep, ignorant of how the cold and the wet slowly seeped into his bones, chilling him feverishly.


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone looked horrified after both halfas had left. Narcissa went to Maddie and took her hand, hoping to impart some comfort. Maddie smiled thankful for her old school friend's support. "Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

Maddie sucked in a harsh breath then let it out. "We have to find Danny. I'm not sure what he'll do if he's left on his own for too long." She nibbled on her fingernails, desperately hoping that her son was alright.

Lucius stood, looking hesitant. "I'm not sure if you want to tell us but I was wondering what exactly just happened?"

Maddie shared a worried look with Jack who shrugged. She knew what Lucius was really asking and knew it would have to come out sooner or later. "Danny is...a half-ghost like Vlad." That was all she had to say for Lucius' eyes to go plate-sized.

Sam and Tucker, who didn't know that Danny's parents knew about him went nuts. "Wait, did Danny tell you?" Sam asked, looking confused. When Maddie shook her head, she gasped. "You knew all along then?"

Maddie laughed. "Of course I did. I knew all along that Vlad was half-ghost and Danny is my son. As a mom, I can tell when there's something wrong, especially when he starts breaking plates right and left because he can't control his intangibility" she said wryly.

Jazz giggled. She had always wondered about that because their parents were very smart despite what everyone thought. She had thought it odd for the longest time that they couldn't figure out Danny's secret especially with all the ghost-detection technology built literally into the frame of the house.

"Does Danny know?" Tucker asked.

Maddie hesitated, knowing that she was going to have to speak to Danny soon to clear this up. He needed to realize that his parents would be there for him no matter what.

"But how? Vlad's transformation was a complete accident. How could Danny have possibly repeated it?" Narcissa asked, worry heavy in her voice.

"Well...you know about our research trying to make a portal into the Ghost Zone? Er...when we tried to operate it for the first time, it didn't work so we went upstairs to have a brain storming session. While we were gone...well, I'm not really sure of the details but when we came back down the portal was working. I deduced that he must have gone in and gotten caught in the ecto-energy during start up, especially when a new ghost appeared in town named Danny Phantom who just _happened_ to be an exact replica of Danny."

"Wow, I'll never doubt you again Mrs. Fenton" Tucker exclaimed, awed.

"Was I close?" Maddie asked, grinning with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. We kind of persuaded him to go in and see why it wasn't working. Later on, Danny told us that the "on" switch was inside the portal for some reason and he accidentally pressed it when he walked in" Sam added, old guilt rising in her when she remembered the event that had changed everything. The screams still haunted her sometimes at night, the belief that Danny had died before he'd suddenly stood up and started sinking randomly through objects.

Maddie sighed. "I knew I should've gone over those schematics one more time." She cast mock glare towards Jack.

Jack coughed. "Oh, so _that's_ what happened" he muttered, looking a bit abashed.

"Wow, that must have been very frightening for him" Narcissa murmured. Maddie sighed.

"At least he had you three to help him through it though I didn't much care for him setting aside his education to protet Amity Park from ghosts. Jack and I are more than capable as is Valerie and the Guys in White. We're not totally helpless you know?"

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all looked rather embarrassed because that had been exactly what they'd thought all this time. Sam spoke up then, asking "Should we go find Danny? I mean...he didn't look very good when he left and what about the baby?" She bit her lip, worried despite still not being quite over her crush.

Maddie grimaced. "Well, we're certainly not going to just leave him to go through this alone. Vlad really needs to learn to control his temper better, especially since Danny's pregnant. Jack, Lucius, you go and find Vlad; talk some sense into him. The rest of us will look for Danny." The two men nodded and went to get their coats, or in Lucius' case, his cloak.

They went to the fireplace and disappeared into green flames after tossing some powder in. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, who weren't familiar with floo travel gaped in disbelief.

"Get your coats everyone." They nodded and split up. "I'll check upstairs first just in case, but I highly doubt he stuck around." She went upstairs, and wasn't surprised when she saw Danny's empty room. She then went to the basement where she grabbed the "boo-merang" and scrolled down on the touch screen to Danny's ecto-signature. She returned to the living room where everyone stood ready to go.

Danny's friend's eyes lit up when they spotted the boo-merang. Once outside, they piled into the Fenton RV. Maddie threw the ghost seeking device out the window and floored it, following it as close as she could. When it led to the park, Maddie wasn't really that surprised. Danny had loved to play here when he'd been much younger and it was usually a place to go to when he was upset.

They climbed out of the bulky vehicle and started calling Danny's name. Suddenly, the boo-merang flew back into Maddie's hand forcing her to look to her right. She frowned, peering through the gray haze made by the harsh rain to see a covered picnic area a bit further away. She called out to the others and they silently followed her. When they reached the edge of the concrete patio, she stopped, seeing her little angel sleeping at one of the tables. Quietly, so as not to disturb him, she sat down beside him facing away from the tabletop.

"Danny, Danny, wake up sweetheart" she murmured. Danny mumbled something and turned his head to pierce her with glowing green eyes. She gasped softly at how unearthly they were, wondering what Danny must feel whenever he accessed his ghostly core.''

"Mom?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He looked behind her, finally noticing the others who'd came with her. "What's going on?"

Maddie didn't answer, instead she was concerned about clammy, flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. She pressed her hand against his forehead and flinched when she realized how hot he was, or at least hot for him. She'd noticed ever since the accident that Danny's normal body temperature had drastically lowered to accommodate his icy ghost half. He felt closer to a normal human's body temperature and that was certainly enough to worry her.

"We need to get you back home; I think you have a fever Danny." Danny just blinked, completely out of it and likely not even hearing a word she said. "Come on. Up you go" she said encouragingly. Danny grimaced as he stood, swaying slightly. He put a hand to his head and flinched.

"I don't feel so well" he mumbled.

"I know. It's not a far walk to the car Danny. You can make it." Danny nodded and let her lead him , the others flanking them in order to catch Danny if he fell.

They finally arrived back at the car, Maddie buckling Danny in in the backseat while the others climbed in. Danny cringed every time Maddie hit a bump or the road dipped. Now that he was out of the rain he looked even worse than before. It was obvious he was getting sick.

Once at home, she brought him up to the bathroom and stripped his wet clothes off. He sniffled softly as she dried him the best she could and helped him get into his pajamas. Once she had him tucked into bed, she returned downstairs.

"I'm going to call his healer and hopefully it will be nothing serious" she told them. Everyone else nodded, looking worried, especially Danny's friends.

"Is there anything we can do Mrs. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"Not at the moment, no. Maybe when he wakes up you can sit with him for awhile okay?"

Tucker nodded, disappointed, but knowing it was best just to let Danny rest for now. Maddie then went into the kitchen to call the healer leaving everyone else to hope and pray for Danny's safe recovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Vlad had apparated back to his own home, furious and upset that Danny still didn't trust hime despite all the things he'd done for and given him. He still threw it back in his face. Growling, he transformed into Plasmius and set about destroying the training room he'd gone to in order to release his rage. He stopped blasting things when he heard a sudden knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, he transformed back to his human form and answered the door.

There stood David, his head butler. "You have guests in the entrance hall sir." Vlad scowled, knowing that was code for those who arrive to the manor by floo.

Hating that he had been interrupted, he ghosted through the ceiling to the first floor where he turned solid again and headed to the entrance hall. There he was met with two people he'd rather not be around right now.

"Your presence is not acceptable" he hissed. "Get out."

"Vlad, listen to reason" Lucius tried to start but Vlad howled angrily.

"Get out of my house!"

Jack stepped up, not afraid of his friend's temper. "You had no right to do that to my son" Jack snapped angrily. Vlad flinched, knowing that if Jack was this agitated he must be really furious. When riled, Jack could be a fearsome wizard and he wasn't afraid to defend his loved ones.

"He threw our love in my face" Vlad snapped. "I had every right."

Jack shook his head, pity in his blue eyes. "Why are you being like this Vlad? You know that Danny is a child, only sixteen, yet you handle him as if he's a replica of you. He won't just agree with something unless he truly agrees with it and simply ordering him around isn't going to make him obey you."

Vlad flinched, looking as if he'd been slapped. He swallowed and turned away. He knew that, he knew all of that. It was why he'd been attracted to Danny in the first place. Although Danny did not give trust quickly, when he did he trusted implicitly. It had hurt to know Danny still didn't trust him; it hurt him enough to tear his ring from his finger. Vlad gritted his teeth, staring at said ring that he'd pulled from his pocket.

Such a simple little thing, and yet it represented such a monumental bond. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought of how Danny's blue eyes had lit up when he'd proposed, how even though, despite being enemies for so long, Danny had given him a chance. How could he reject him over such a pointless argument?

His hand shook as he placed it back in his pocket. "How about we sit in the parlor" he murmured, feeling exhaustion fill him. Jack and Lucius followed, taking seats on the couch while Vlad poured himself some brandy from the bar. The dry burn helped wake his mind a little as well as dull the pain.

"Do you two want anything?" Lucius accepted a brandy but Jack shook his head. Vlad shrugged and sat down across from them in a high backed chair close to the fire.

They sat in silence for awhile until Vlad suddenly covered his face with a groan, his elbows leaning on his knees. "I've certainly made a mess of things haven't I" he chuckled self-deprecatingly.

"I'm sure Danny will forgive you in time Vlad" Jack replied.

Vlad's smile turned sardonic. "He's too forgiving. He should just leave me to wallow like the pig I am." Another tear escaped his eye but he wiped it quickly away. "Maybe we're just not meant to be together" he murmured. "I've just offended him one too many times and now he'll never forgive me, just as I deserve."

Jack and Lucius glanced at each other, concerned at their friend's unusual behavior. Vlad and confidence went hand in hand like chocolate and peanut butter; self-doubt was not something he entertained ever! They immediately knew they had to snap him out of this funk now.

"Look Vlad, Danny loves you. I hardly know him but even I can see it. He's only upset because he received some disturbing news and then you tried to exert your will on him. From what I can tell, he's very head strong and stubborn; he's not the type to accept that sort of treatment lying down. But he still loves you. He cried after you left; he was devastated. Please reconsider leaving him Vlad" Lucius pleaded.

Vlad sighed, looking to his oldest friend. "I will consider it, but that's all. I just need some time to get my head straight." They nodded hesitantly. When Vlad didn't speak for several minutes they stood to leave but Vlad finally spoke, feeling like he needed to say these words or else he never would. "I know I have been cold to you since the accident Jack." He looked at the man who used to be his best friend. "I apologize. It was childish and so much time was wasted in my anger; will you forgive me?" he asked, eyes full of pain connecting with Jack's child-like blue ones.

Jack's eyes widened. He looked a little confused but also relieved. "Of course Vladdie. I mean, I always got the feeling you were mad at me but you never said anything so I thought if I continued being nice you might let it go... And of course you're always welcome in my home whether you marry Danny or not. You're my best friend" he told him earnestly.

Vlad smiled sadly. While Danny and he had dated the last five months, he'd slowly come to see Jack a lot differently and before he'd even known what was happening, he'd felt the forgiveness stir in his heart. None of it had been Jack's fault and his foolish attempts to kill him for "ruining" his life were stupid. His anger had twisted the days of recovery afterwards in which both Jack and Maddie had tried to be there for him but he'd pushed them away. It was no wonder Maddie had married Jack when he had refused to even let her near feeling sickened at her seeing him like _that_.

"You're mine too Jack" he agreed, feeling warmth fill him at Jack's unwavering grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Allen arrived at the Fenton's house, he was surprised to see all the grim-faced people there. "What happened?" he asked as he stepped over the threshold. Mrs. Fenton closed the door behind him, shutting out the rain and the cold.

"He was out in the rain too long and he's running a fever" she replied, taking his coat and hanging it in the closet.

Allen nodded and held his hand out. "I'm Allen Fuller, Danny's gynecologist" he greeted.

Maddie's mouth quirked into a tense smile. "Call me Maddie, Mr. Fuller. He's upstairs resting." She led him up the stairs and into Danny's room where he lay still and pale under the covers. Allen pulled Danny's desk chair over to the bedside so he could sit down. He pulled out his stethescope to check his heartbeat.

"His lungs sound alright, though his breathing is a little labored. Sounds like it's some mucus buildup." He took out a thermometer from his black bag and slipped it beneath the boy's tongue. Danny grimaced around the metal but Allen held him still with a hand on his jaw. Once the device beeped, he pulled it out and checked the number. He then compared it to his notes on Danny's first physical. The difference in temperature was obvious and even though the current temperature was below a human's normal body heat, it was definitely much higher than his normal one.

"He is running a fever so I'll prescribe some fever reducer. It appears to be just a slight cold but he'll need monitoring for the baby's health." He then traded the thermometer for his stethescope again and placed it gently on the boy's rounded stomach. He was still for a minute, listening carefully before he finally pulled away to write something down. "The baby's heartbeat is healthy so unless something drastic happens, Danny should be fine."

Maddie sighed, relief filling her like hot soup. "Thank you so much" she told him.

Allen chuckled. "No problem Maddie. Just keep him hydrated and feed him plenty of hot soup." He ripped off a piece of paper from a pad inside his folder. He handed it to her and she was glad to see it was a prescription for fever reducer. "Give a vial to him once in the morning and once at night, preferably with meals. You can pick it up at Edwin's Corner at any time since the Apothecary is open twenty four hours for hospital and public use." She nodded, knowing the drill having taken many in her time since school.

Danny stirred just then, his still glowing green eyes looking up at them dazedly. "Mom?" he croaked, throat dry and rough causing him to have a coughing fit. "What's going on?"

Maddie took his hand. "Don't worry sweetheart. Dr. Fuller here is helping you to get better. You caught a bit of a cold being out in the rain like that."

Danny grimaced and put his hands on his belly suddenly, gasping slightly when he felt the baby kick. Allen smiled down at him. "He's happy to see you're alright too." Danny laughed at that, loving the usual warmth that filled him knowing his baby loved him.

"Um, I kinda need to go to the bathroom, but I'm not sure I can actually get up" he interjected, blushing faintly.

Maddie immediately jumped in to help, getting him carefully out of bed and then guiding him to the bathroom. She stood outside while he took care of his business then brought him back to bed. Allen was packing up his equipment when they walked back in. He tipped his fedora at them and left quickly, stating he had to get back to the hospital for his next appointment.

Danny lay in bed silently for awhile as Maddie took up the doctor's vacated seat. She watched Danny carefully, not sure how to start but knowing she had to say something.

Finally she said, "It's alright to be mad." She ignored Danny's flinch. "Vlad shouldn't have sprung that on you like that anyways...but you know how awkward he can be socially sometimes, especially when it comes to the ones he loves." She smoothed his bangs back

Danny frowned but didn't say anything. It wasn't that he wasn't mad; he'd been furious not too long ago, but another part of Danny blamed himself. If only he'd given in; was moving to Scotland really that big of a deal as long as he was with Vlad? He was technically not that far away when he could use floo and once he learned to apparate, things would be even easier.

He looked down at his lap and immediately noticed his left ring finger. He touched the spot gently, trying not to break down _again_ just because it wasn't there. "He took my ring" he finally said, his voice revealing the agony he wouldn't show on his face.

Maddie's heart broke at her baby's anguish, quickly taking him into her arms. He clung to her, hugging her tight as if she might disappear. At last she finally released him, pushing him down so his head hit the pillow.

"Rest okay?" she murmured then kissed him on the forehead. She flicked off the lights and headed to the door. She was about to leave it on a crack when Danny asked her "Can you close it all the way please?" His voice wavered slightly and she thought that maybe he wanted some privacy and who was she to deny him that?

"Sweet dreams sweeheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad didn't show up at the Fentons until the following morning. By then the Malfoy's had gone home with demands that Maddie keep them updated. Danny was still in bed but Maddie had brought up some oatmeal which he ate very slowly. When he was finished, a knock sounded on the door. He looked up and froze when he saw Vlad in the open doorway watching him with apologetic eyes.

He walked in slowly as if he worried about frightening him. In his left hand he carried a beautiful bouquet of deep red roses that Danny was sure he must have paid a fortune for. Vlad sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with the stems for a moment as Danny contemplated why he was here.

"Maddie told me you were sick" he said, anguish and worry clear on his handsome face.

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I kinda went out in the rain and stayed too long. The baby's alright though" he added as a sort of awkward afterthought. A part of him didn't really think Vlad would even care but he felt obligated to say something anyways.

Vlad's eyes widened. "That's right. How do you know? Did Maddie call a healer?"

Danny nodded, suddenly feeling the urge to sneeze. He grabbed a tissue real quick and blew his nose. The tissue roughened his already reddened nose a little more and he knew his nose would be sore at the end of all this. "Sorry" he mumbled, wiping his nose and trying not to feel too embarrassed at all the snot dripping from his nose. It wasn't a very severe cold since he only had the sniffles and nothing else. Once those wore off he'd be fine.

Vlad smiled at Danny's embarrassment but the situation soon erased it. How could he smile when he'd hurt Danny so much. "Here," he handed Danny the roses who took them surprised.

"What-?"

"Look at stems" Vlad told him.

Danny breathed in the rose's fragrance the best he could with his stuffed up nose then glanced at the stems. Around them was a note attached and when he opened it, there was his engagement ring, still as gorgeous as when he'd worn it last night. His hands shook as he detached it from the ribbon holding it and the note together. He opened the note and read.

_They say there is nothing more beautiful than roses, but you, Danny, embody everything of beauty in this world, even these roses. I will love you till the day I die and I hope you will too._

_Vlad_

Danny's eyes filled with tears despite himself, and he sobbed brokenly for a minute as Vlad took him in his arms. Vlad kissed Danny's cheek and then his forehead. Soon, he was peppering Danny with kisses all over and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry" he said. Vlad froze. Danny continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "I don't know why I blew up like that. You were trying to explain and I-I threw it back in your face. Is it bad that we had two fights in one day? Is that an omen or something?" he asked, worry shining in his blue eyes.

Vlad choked, his laughter strangely choppy. "_You're_ sorry? Danny, you did nothing wrong. Once again, I put my foot in my mouth, plain and simple. I don't understand why we keep having these misunderstandings." He shook his head, laughing silently.

Danny couldn't help but smile also though his was a little more watery. "I'm still not sure about this whole thing Vlad. I mean...you took my ring." His eyes went a little misty and Vlad visibly flinched at the hurt in Danny's voice.

Vlad acted on impulse, kissing Danny passionately until Danny eventually responded. His arms wrapped around the younger boy who lifted his arms around Vlad's neck. When Vlad finally pulled away, Danny was just short of crying. He hugged him close and let the boy sob into his shirt. He'd been wrong, he knew this. How could he have let his anger put his lover through this?

"I was angry Danny; I have no excuse so if you never forgive me I'll understand."

Danny sniffled and wiped his tears away slowly. "No, I do forgive you. I just, I feel like I said some pretty awful things too y'know? I practically told you that I still didn't trust you even after what we've been through these past six months. But...I'm starting to see now that I still love you somehow despite all that. I suppose that's why it hurt so much." He sighed.

Vlad nodded, maneuvering Danny so that he was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed with Danny lying between his legs. He put his arms around Danny's middle and placed his head on top of Danny's, giving it a quick nuzzle. "Here," he held out the ring, symbolizing so much to both of them now. Danny had never called himself a quitter and he could certainly apply that trait to this situation. He allowed Vlad to slide the ring back on and Danny relished the comforting weight of the band.

"I love you Vlad" Danny murmured, truly believing it with all his heart for the probably the first time since they started dating. Vlad didn't answer but he was surprised when he felt something wetting his hair. Vlad hugged him tighter to prevent him turning around so Danny settled with comforting Vlad silently with his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny was ecstatic to wake up beside Vlad who kept him warm and provided an all encompassing feeling of safety. Sunlight was pouring through the window, falling on their entwined forms. Danny slowly untangled himself and sat up, feeling much better with his nap. The clock on the nightstand read 5:30 PM and he realized he might have already missed dinner. His stomach growled letting him know that it wanted to be fed now. So Danny shook Vlad awake who blearily climbed out of Danny's bed. Danny snickered at his rumpled clothing but Vlad simply swished his wand and everything became pressed. Vlad smirked while Danny pouted. A pair of maternity jeans and one loose blue T-shirt later, they headed downstairs together.

His mom was in the kitchen which wasn't terrbily unusual, but there was something really weird standing next to her. It was wrinkly and short, with huge ears and bulbous eyes colored a deep green. It was wearing a pillowcase edged with lace and when it clicked its fingers, the stirring spoon hovering above a hot wok cooking a delicious stirfry stirred itself! Maddie was setting the table with dishes, and silverware, but she noticed them immediately.

"Good morning Danny, did you sleep well?" she asked. She completely ignored Vlad who grimaced, knowing that she would definitely not be as forgiving as her son.

He blinked...then blinked again. "Maybe I'm still dreaming" he murmured.

Maddie noticed what he was staring at and laughed. "Oh, that's just a house-elf Danny. Pippa was delivered this morning while you were in bed. I placed a request a week ago with the agency but they've been rather swamped with orders lately so she only just arrived. Now we can have real food instead of take-out!"

Pippa turned to Maddie and squeaked "Pippa be happy to serve mistress!" She clicked her fingers again and the wok rose in the air, a ladle serving portions onto five floating plates.

"Dinners ready!" she called out loud enough so that everyone in the house could hear. The footsteps of Jack and Jazz were soon heard especially Jack's who rushed into the room and sat himself in record time. Jazz entered at a more sedate pace.

"How are feeling bro?" she asked as she pulled out her chair.

Danny smiled. "Much better!" he chirped. She smiled, loving her little brother's smile. Her smile faded a little when she spotted Vlad sitting next to him but didn't say any of the derogatory things she was clearly thinking.

Danny didn't hesitate to sit down either, or rather sagged into it. His ankles were feeling more swollen than usual at the moment. "So are house elves another wizard thing?" he asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yup! I never got one because I wanted to raise you guys without magic when you didn't display any accidental magic but now I don't have to worry about that anymore." She waved her wand and flowers appeared in a vase she'd set out in the middle of the table.

Danny stared at the flowers, blinking at the ease with which they'd been summoned. Magic seemed to make any task as simple as breathing. The food was delicious although Jazz insisted on asking numerous questions about Pippa the whole time. She looked appalled at first that the creature was seemingly no more than a slave but Maddie carefully explained that the bond between a house-elf and their master was what sustained them more than anything. Without it they simply spiraled into depression and madness until they finally died. It's why the "gift" of clothes was so dreaded by house-elves. They needed their master to survive and in return for their life, they were more than happy to do anything their master ordered. A nice master was a luxury but not a necessity to the poor creatures.

Jazz grumbled a bit about it but eventually accepted that they would now have a servant in the house. She wasn't too upset though because at least they now got real food for breakfast. Jazz had learned to cook for herself early on but wasn't that good at it, much like her mother. Danny was only minimally better, able to do basics but nothing fancy. It was how they'd survived this long with a mom who couldn't make toast without something going wrong.

Dinner continued and when they were done, Vlad gave Danny a good-bye kiss saying he needed to get home so he could look at the day's reports from the office. He promised to swing by tomorrow and take him for ice cream or something. Danny was sad to say good-bye but he understood so he didn't make a big deal of it. Jazz went upstairs to work on school work and Jack went back to the lab. He invited Maddie but she said she wanted to talk to Danny first. Danny wondered what it could be but she didn't say anything right away and instead stared off into space for a minute or two.

"Mom?" he said, interrupting her staring.

She blinked. "Yes honey?"

"Um, what is it you wanted to talk about?" reminding her of the task at hand.

"Hmm, well, I was just wondering if there was anything special you wanted to tell me?"

He frowned. _Special?_ "Not that I know of?" he said slowly.

Maddie sighed. "Look, let me just come right out and say it. I know you're a half-ghost Danny."

Danny choked on his spit. "W-what?" he coughed, pounding a fist into his sternum to clear his throat.

She blushed slightly. "Maybe that was a little too sudden. Thing is...your father and I have known for a while now and I thought it might be easier for you to get it off your chest."

He stared at her, wide eyed and bewildered. "How?" he barely squeezed out.

"Well...when the portal somehow activated itself and a ghost that looked almost exactly like you appeared it kinda made sense. When you didn't tell us right away, I convinced Jack that we should let you come to us on your own. I guess I didn't think it would take you this long but you are a very independent boy with a life of your own. We're very proud of you by the way, protecting Amity Park the way you did. It was very sweet."

"So, all this time...," his eyes widened, "...you missed me on purpose! I always wondered about that because you guys are usually great shots and you rarely ever hit me."

Maddie nodded. "We also knew about Vlad but left whatever was between you alone. We figured you'd work it out eventually and you certainly did. Who would've thought you'd go from hating each other to loving each other, and soon to be married too!" She laughed and patted Danny's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry too much about it. Your father and I will always accept you for who you are."

Danny sniffed, tears gathering in his eyes against his will. "Thank you" he whispered and she hugged him close, allowing him to cry. It was the hardest part of being a parent, knowing when to step in or leave your kids be to make their own mistakes. Unfortunately, no parent came with such a manual.


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, Vlad appeared at FentonWorks as promised. Danny got in the car and they went to an ice cream shop in Edwin's Corner called "Jolly's Ice Cream". Danny was stunned at the variety of flavors that he was sure couldn't have possibly been created any other way besides magic. They chose an outdoor table in the fenced in patio close to the edge so they could watch people walk by. It was a beautiful day on top of everything with a clear blue sky and a light breeze that lessened the impact of the September heat.

"What do you think...of moving to England that is?" Vlad asked, adding the last part to clarify. It was rather difficult to ask this as it brought up the pain from that awful night.

Danny bit his lip unsure of what to say. "I don't really know," Danny told him. "After I actually thought about it I realized you were right. Why else would you be training me in Magical tradition and culture? I guess it just never occurred to me that you would want to leave America." He paused to lick his ice cream. "I do want to know this though." Danny leaned over the table slightly, fixing him with a hard stare. "What will we be doing once we get there? We're engaged Vlad, but we don't talk about anything. We need to discuss our future, our goals...heck, even baby names. We haven't done any of these things and look where it's got us" Danny sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Vlad nodded, agreeing completely with Danny. He had been keeping things rather too close to the chest. A marriage was based on trust and if they couldn't learn now then there was no point in binding themselves together.

"You're right" he told him. "I've not been completely honest with you despite the amount of time we spend together." He stroked his chin in thought, his goatee soft against his finges. "How about you tell me what you want to do besides raise our son. Do you still want to go to college?"

Danny blinked, then smiled widely. "Yes. I wanted to be an astronaut but..."

"Yes?"

"I want to be there for our baby. I don't want to be gone all the time and being an astronaut is very time-consuming what with constant training and all." He looked extremely sad and Vlad couldn't bear the pain in those blue eyes.

"Have you thought of just studying astronomy? You can see all you want through telescopes instead of having to go up in space." Danny's eyes cleared, consideration entering them instead. He continued, "Or how about a magical career?" At Danny's confused look he said, "I mean, if you go to get a magical education you can do all sorts of things. Think of it as doubling your career possibilities. There's magical careers in astronomy just like muggle ones."

"Really? I never thought of that..." he mumbled.

"As for my goals, I would like to resign from mayor and go back to managing my businesses exlusively, as well as join the Ministry of Magic in England. A few of my friends like Lucius work there."

"What's the Ministry of Magic?" Danny asked.

"It's like the wizarding version of an English parliament" he replied, smirking.

"Wow! How do you just join though? You don't have to be elected or anything?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yes, the Ministry of Magic is different in that sense. The minister basically appoints all of the executive jobs and the heads in other departments appoint those as needed for their own sections." Danny nodded in interest.

"So what kind of position would you go for?"

"Well, I will have to start of small but I have a huge advantage of having interned there briefly before I left for muggle college and I'm from a very old family. Much of the political stage caters to purebloods so I shouldn't have any trouble in that department."

Danny frowned. "Isn't that kind of cheating though? I mean, what about equal hiring practices and stuff? What about minorities?"

Vlad chuckled. "I knew you would notice that. England is much further behind in just about everything compared to the rest of the world. America is probably the most forward thinking but others like the French and the Germans have made leaps and bounds in the matters of creature equality. It's probably the most stark set back England has."

"Creature equality?" Dann blinked, taking another lick of his cone. He blushed when Vlad leered, but summoned up enough bravery to take a long, overexaggerated lick that had Vlad leaning back in his chair licking his own lips.

"Very unfair Danny" he chuckled, his lip curling.

Danny blushed darker but he laughed it off. "Come on, just answer the question perv."

Vlad laughed. "Creatures are basically magical non-humanoids such as vampires, veela, werewolves, nymphs, the list goes on and on. Basically anything that's not purely a human wizard. Creatures can be wizards but they generally hide their creature side since they'd be cast out otherwise."

"Jeez, you weren't kidding. What is this? The Dark Ages? And this is where you want us to live?" he joked.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "If I don't get a job at the ministry, I will look into working at Hogwarts." At Danny's dumbfounded expression he explained, "It's a school Danny. A magical school."

"Which calls for a ridiculously stupid name right?" he snickered. "I mean, who thought that one up?"

Vlad shrugged. "I have no idea, although the founders of the school are revered almost on par with Merlin there. Maybe they liked pigs..." he mused.

Danny giggled, unable to control himself, but he was immediately horrified at the girly sound...and the grin on Vlad's face only increased it. "You didn't hear that!" he spluttered. Vlad laughed.

"Oh, I most certainly did" he smirked.

Danny huffed, pouting with his arms crossed. Vlad chuckled and leaned over to kiss him, sucking at his protruding bottom lip. Dany blushed and pushed him off while Vlad simply went back to his ice cream.

After awhile of silence, Danny heard Vlad sigh, surprising him and making him wonder what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He became even more concerned when Vlad began drumming his long fingers against the table creating a nerve wracking rhythm. "What's going on?" Vlad's confident smirk faded to a grimace. His eyes scittered away from Danny's making Danny's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"It's nothing terrible Danny... I'm just worried..."

Danny blinked. "Why?"

Vlad sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid it will make you angry" he murmured.

Danny frowned, blinkin in confusion. "Well...I'll try not to overreact, but no promises" he warned.

Vlad nodded, knowing that would be the best he could get. "Well, I was hoping we could set the wedding date" he spoke carefully. "Say...October 12 maybe?"

Danny's eyes bugged, his hands clenching the edge of the glass table till his knuckles turned white. "What! But we've only known each other for—"

"Six months, I know."

"And you want to be married that quickly? Are you nuts?" Danny stood up suddenly, his chair screeching as it rubbed across the tile. Adrenaline ate away at him making his heart pound. A kick to what felt like his liver stopped his tirade though before it could even begin making him hunch slightly.

Vlad's eyes widened and he rounded the table as quick as he could to catch hold of Danny's elbow. "Take a deep breath" he told him as he carefully helped the boy sit back down. Danny grimaced as he tried to soothe the baby with slow rubs to the top of his belly.

"Sorry" he apologized.

Vlad just shook his head, sending Danny a bemused smile. "Don't be. I knew it would be rather...shocking."

Danny nodded. "So, what's your reasoning this time?" he asked dryly.

"Well...I can't let my firstborn be born out of wedlock" he finally bit out. Danny's eye twitched dangerously and Vlad hurried to explain. "Please understand Danny; children born out of wedlock are considered quite shameful in the wizarding world and I don't want that kind of life for my son." He tried to play on Danny's kind heart and his love for their son. He felt bad for doing it but it would be worth it.

Danny was quiet for a little while, contemplating his answer. Sometimes, he didn't know what to make of Vlad. Danny was the type of person who didn't give a crap what other people thought and the fact that Vlad did seriously irritated him sometimes. It was as if he was putting others opinions before his own; but, maybe he shouldn't be so harsh. Vlad was raised in that world and understood the expectations and they were a culture all of their own. Danny was new to all of it but despite it all, he wanted to be a part of that world. He wanted their _son_ to be a part of that world.

So what was the matter if they got married inordinately quickly? Vlad had already proposed; they were going to marry anyways...

Danny licked his lips and sighed deeply. "Um, could you just...give me a little while to think about this? I mean—I just, um..." He winced at how awful that sounded but how could Vlad just spring this on him all of a sudden! Vlad struggled to hide his disappointment but his eyes also conveyed obvious understanding.

"That's alright Danny; I just wanted to make sure it got said. After all, we're trying to communicate more right? I want to prevent as many misunderstandings as I can."

Danny smiled softly up at him and took his hand. "That means a lot to me Vlad. It's amazing how much has changed in such a short amount of time." Vlad smiled and squeezed his hand. "You've really taken care of me even though we had such an awful history and most of the time I didn't even trust you."

Vlad's response was, "I knew you would be worth it." It summone Danny's blush which delighted Vlad. He always enjoyed inducing Danny's "blush response" as he liked to call it. "Does this mean you'll say yes?" he asked at last.

Danny was silent at first. He wasn't really sure what to say and he felt so rushed. How could Vlad possibly require an answer now? "I think...I need give it some time Vlad. I'm not really sure if I'm ready yet to commit so soon" he answered truthfully.

Vlad sighed, his head hanging slightly. "I know, but please, don't take too long to decide okay?"

Danny nodded firmly. "No matter what, I still want to marry you Vlad. I just want to think about this before I jump."

Vlad chuckled, though it sounded rather weak. "Since when did you get such a good head on your shoulders?"

Danny laughed. "Why, since I met you of course! Now, how about you drop me off at home and I'll come see you later okay? We can have dinner or something." He stood and kissed Vlad gently on the lips, trying to convey his sincerity.

"Of course love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Danny came home, Vlad said goodbye. He had work to catch up on and as mayor of the city; he was never really finished with one project before the next one popped up. When Danny walked inside, however, he found his parents sitting on the couch looking through a photo album he hadn't ever seen before. He sat down beside them, earning a smile from Maddie.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking through my old family album. See that? That's my sister, Lily. She married that boy Potter we were telling you about the other day."

"Oh, the creep?"

Maddie laughed. "Yeah, that's the one."

"How come I've never met them?" Danny asked curiously. The only family he'd ever met was on his dad's side who were a little odd themselves. Although he could probably explain most of that with magic now.

"They died when you were one. They had a son but I never met him. Lily thought me a bad influence. I never even got to meet my nephew." She wiped a tear from her eye making Danny a little worried.

"How did they die?" he asked.

Maddie sighed. Her eyes blanked a little, as if seeing something in her mind's eye. "She was on the Light side with Potter, and Harry Potter, their son, was the prophesied child that ended our Lord that night. He murdered Lily and James first then tried to kill Harry but something happened. Vlad and I had thought he'd died for the longest time but apparently not according to Lucius." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I just wish I knew how he survived. Such a mystery" she murmured, oblivious to Danny's horrified expression.

"You mean this man you follow is a murderer? Why on earth would you condone such a thing? And to kill your sister and her husband too; why aren't you more angry?" he exclaimed.

Maddie looked uncomfortable for a moment. "I was never very close to my sister and even when she died I hardly cried. I loved her as I was her sister but there was no love lost between us as we grew up. She was cruel to me and I to her. From the moment we found out we could do magic we seemed to drift apart. The Lily I miss was the one I knew before magic separated us. To this day I'm still not really sure exactly when we began to see each other differently." She shook her head morosely, auburn hair swaying against her neck.

"What about their son then? Vlad told me about Harry's strange survival but he never said anything about him being my cousin."

Maddie nodded. "That's because Vlad probably wanted me to tell you eventually..." She then perked up, dispelling her blues with a clap of her hands. "Well, as far as I know Harry is still alive. I've never seen him but wouldn't it be wonderful..." Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh, I know! You should invite him to your wedding. That would be perfect. Then he could get to know us and maybe he's not totally brainwashed by the Light side. We can always hope right?" She beamed happily at Jack who grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Sure sweetheart. I never could understand how anyone could possibly hate you." She shrugged and then kissed him happily.

"Just different opinions. She might have been on our side if not for Sevvie, but then again, she was harsh enough to not forgive him for such a little slight. Years of friendship ripped apart by a single word."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, curious despite the privacy of the memory.

Maddie waved a careless hand. "He was angry at Potter after a particular nasty prank and said something rather foul to her. 'Mudblood' is a derogatory term given to Muggleborns and its what destroyed their friendship. Severus apologized almost right away but she wouldn't accept it. After that, almost to spite him, she started dating Potter whom she'd hated for years and when they married it was the last straw for Severus. Lucius, Vlad, and I all had to come together to keep him from killing her the night of his initiation into the Dark Lord's ranks. Instead, we strong armed him into turning his vengeance onto his father. I never heard from him again after the Dark Lord's death."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to invite Harry then? I mean, who wants to open that can of worms?"

"I know, but I want to see him, at least to repair my relationship with my dead sister." She shrugged. "Of course, he might not want to but, well..." She sighed.

Danny frowned, wondering what to do. He realized she still hadn't answered his question as to why she believed in following a murderer; she had probably purposefully avoided it. Danny felt a little uncomfortable bringing it back up though. It wasn't as if they'd be rejoining him any time soon.

"Oh, um, I did come home with some specific news for you. I wanted to know what you guys thought of it before I go through with it." His parents looked puzzled but his father encouraged him to tell them.

"Well, I can sort of understand his reasoning, but...well, Vlad wants to get married next _month_" he sighed.

Maddie gave him a sad smile. "Actually, I was wondering when this would happen."

Danny's head snapped up. "You mean you knew?" he yelped.

Maddie laughed. "Of course dear. I'm well versed in Pureblood culture and having a child out of wedlock is considered very bad for business." She rolled her eyes at Danny's gobsmacked look. "Think of it this way. Wizarding society is way behind muggles, almost medieval basically and back then, wedlock was not something to laugh about. It also has something to do with Pureblood magic and the claiming of an heir. Magic won't accept an heir unless the two were bonded previously."

"Bonded?"

"Married in other words." Danny grimaced.

"So what should I do? I mean, isn't that way too quick? What if we change our minds someday because we went too fast and Vlad told me you can't break wizard marriages. It's just...," he trailed off, unable to continue. His baby blue eyes pleaded for an answer and broke Maddie's heart.

Unfortunately, there was no easy answer so Maddie decided to do the next best thing and tell him a story.

"Danny, did I ever tell you how your father and I met?"

Danny frowned. "I thought you met in college when you were studying ghosts?"

She cringed slightly. "Er, well, I might have left _some_ parts out when you were a kid, what with magic and all, but the thing is, Jack and I met before college during the annual Malfoy Summer Ball right after graduation. It was a rather interesting experience..." She grinned when Jack laughed, a booming sound that filled the entire room.

"Oh, it was interesting all right." Jack smirked. "Maddie thought I was loud and obnoxious from the very beginning."

"I did not! You were just...boisterous" she said with a sly smirk.

"Oh ho! But you like boisterous don't you honey? Don't you?" he hugged her tightly in his burly arms, tickling her lightly along her sides. She laughed and squirmed in his grip until he finally stopped and she just lay against him, breathless.

Danny watched all this, smiling happily. His parents had never been quiet about how much they loved each other and it made him insanely happy that he would soon have that... His smile faded. Would he have that? He couldn't dispel his doubts but in a way, they seemed...superficial. He'd been so happy when Vlad proposed so why should the final tie be any different? When his parents were finally quiet he asked "So? What happened to you guys?"

"Well, your father kept asking me to dance all night and wouldn't shut up until I finally said yes near the end. We danced once and that was it. I was hooked when I looked in those eyes and saw the good soul in them. He was exuberant, but in a good way." She patted Jack's thigh. "The point I'm trying to make is that sometimes you've got to just let your heart decide. When it happens you'll know, even if it takes your mind a little while to catch up. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't but I've seen you and Vlad. Despite what you might think Danny, I believe your doubts are simply that, doubts. They are just a natural part of this but you can't let them control you."

Danny nodded, thinking about it. "But what about all this Pureblood nonsense he wants me to learn? Sometimes, I feel like he's trying to change me or something, as if he's discontented with who I really am."

"I assure you that's not the case Danny. Think of it this way, pretend Vlad is French or something. French people have different values and beliefs than other making them a distinct culture. Now, if the two of you married and you went to live with him in France, don't you think you would want to learn the ins and outs so as to better integrate yourself? It would be the same whether you married someone Japanese, German, heck, even Irish, you'd need to change a bit you see? Vlad really wants to rejoin that world but you, on the other hand, have no preparation. He worries that if he can't prepare you properly you might be ostracized for it."

"But that's my point right there! I can adopt these rules and other things, but isn't it a bad thing when it interferes with my own values?" Danny argued. "The general statistic for people who get married too quickly is usually a quick divorce" he said sadly.

Maddie grimaced. "That's a question I can't help you with Danny. It depends simply on your love for Vlad. A big part of marriage is sacrifice but also balance. If you love them enough then your love will last even through a crisis. Really, you just have to talk to Vlad; I can only give you so much advice honey."

Danny sighed, shoulders sagging. He understood what his mom was saying but it was hard to swallow. How could he just bend over and accept this? Like his mom said, talk to Vlad first then decide. He nodded slowly in agreement to his own thoughts.

"Thanks mom. I, um, told Vlad I would join him for dinner tonight. Is that alright?" He stood up and patted down his jeans.

She smiled. "Don't worry too much Danny; I have a feeling it'll work out."

Danny half-grinned. "Yeah, let's hope so." He then left to make a sandwich because if nothing else made him hungry it was certainly long talks about feelings. Yuck!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Danny drove to Vlad's house in his dad's Ford. A butler came out and actually took the car away for him, leaving him to blink bewildered in the dust. The inside was exactly the same as it had been the last time he'd visited except Vlad was reclining in a chair straight ahead in the living room. The wide windows reflected his peaceful expression as he read the paper and munched on some lightly burned toast. Danny smiled, knowing how much the man loved the slightly acrid taste.

"Hey there Vlad." He slowly eased down into the comfy leather, one hand gently cradling the swell of his belly. Said man smiled, setting his tea down so he could fold up the newspaper .

"What can I do for you Danny? Missing my presence already?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"No, _dear_, I'm here for dinner and I'm starving so let's eat!" Danny grinned. Vlad nodded and helped the boy back up, then headed to the dining room. The meal was a simple chicken parmesan on a bed of spaghetti. Danny was thrilled with it and gave constant complements to the chef who had come in to see how it was and ended up blushing up a storm. Vlad had noticed how taken his servants were becoming with his lover and happily encouraged them to take care of Danny as much as they could when he came over. Halfway through the meal, however, Danny spoke up after a short silence.

"Vlad, there's something I need to ask you." By the end, Danny had lowered his eyes, unsure how to bring up his numerous doubts and concerns about their roller-coaster relationship. His fork scraped the plate making him cringe but Vlad just waited patiently, however, which Danny appreciated. It always amazed him how well Vlad could read him.

Finally, Danny cleared his throat and asked "What is it you like about me?"

Vlad blinked, obviously surprised, but then he smiled and took a small sip of his tea. "This is because of the wedding date isn't it?" His eyes reflected understanding and Danny blushed guiltily.

The elder half-ghost leaned back with a sigh. "I'm not sure what you want to hear Danny. Haven't I already told you how much I love you?" He smirked.

Danny scowled. "Well, I _still_ want to hear it."

"Then it's only fair that you tell me what you like about myself afterward right?"

Danny blushed. "Sneaky bastard" he muttered, huffing a little and folding his arms over his chest, slouching slightly.

Vlad laughed at how cute his lover looked. "Alright, let me just say this now. This is not some plot I cooked up in the middle of the night months ago in order to capture you and ultimately destroy your family, okay?" Danny scowled, giving him an unimpressed look at his blatant sarcasm.

"As for what I like about you Danny...oh, it's really quite simple. For one, you're very attractive, though knowing you, you probably don't agree. Two, you have the most loving personality I have ever had the pleasure of getting to know despite our less than loving relationship for the last two years." Danny rolled his eyes at that one but smiled despite himself.

"Then, of course, there's the fact that you're also half-ghost. We're the only two of our kind; who can understand me better than you do?" He stretched his arm across the table and Danny slowly took it. He squeezed it gently. "I love your eyes and how they light up when you laugh; I love the way you ruffle your hair when you're nervous; and most of all, your independence." He laughed at Danny's surprised expression. "Even when I first met you and we fought like cats and dogs, I admired your resourcefulness, your stubbornness, your individuality... Never believe that I don't love you for who you are."

Danny couldn't take it anymore; tears dripped down his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his assuredly blotchy face. Concerned, Vlad got up and sat beside his lover, wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders. "Danny, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine" he sniffled then wiped the tears from his eyes. His breaths were hitched but they evened out after awhile. The warmth of Vlad's arms lulled him. He winced when a sharp kick came; seems that the baby loved Vlad's arms as much as he did. Vlad rubbed Danny's belly through his shirt, soothing the baby easily.

Danny sighed and pulled away slightly, leaning his head on Vlad's shoulder. "I'm young Vlad. I'm only sixteen and I'm suddenly expected to make all these decisions I never thought I'd ever have to deal with until I was older. Can't you understand why I would hesitate?"

Vlad winced though Danny didn't see with his head buried in the man's shoulder. He couldn't help but feel guilty that Danny was having to go through with something so life-altering as this when he was so young, but things had sped out of their control so quickly. He stroked one large hand through the boy's soft raven hair and murmured softly to him.

"I know Danny. I do understand. You've shown remarkable maturity since you became a half-ghost and I hate to require such a tough choice from you now but I love you and I want to be with you. Ignore everything else; everything that distracts you from your feelings for me. What does it matter if it's today or tomorrow that we marry? I know I won't tire of you. In a way, I was already in love with you when I first met you but I messed up; the only way I could be near you was to fight you. Though it was worth it to see the passion in your eyes." He whispered this directly into Danny's ear making him shiver.

"I love you Vlad" Danny whispered, blue eyes bright, the picture of innocence.

Vlad smiled, knowing that that innocence was the most important thing Vlad loved about Danny. He was so selfless, so pure in his love that he could even make Vlad feel normal again. For so long he'd been consumed by obsession and revenge that he forgot how beautiful love and life was. Now he'd been given a second chance and it would be terrible to waste it.

"I love you too" he told him, kissing him gently on the corner of Danny's mouth.

Danny blushed, though why he still blushed at such a simple action confused Vlad. After all, they'd done a lot more...intimate things together and yet it was a kiss that made him blush like that? A fire arose suddenly in his eyes and he glared at across the table at Vlad who simply blinked. "Alright then, if that's the way it is...I will marry you next month Vladimir Masters and if you dare _ever_ betray me I will make your life a living hell got it?" The rather sudden emotional switch bewildered Vlad for a moment but he quickly regained his senses. It must be the hormones.

"Crystal, Danny. I will never _ever_ betray you." His eyes glowed red as blood in his ferocity. Danny nodded and cuddled closer, his arms clutching at Vlad's upper arm.

"Good, now that that's settled, we should probably get on with our lessons huh? I suppose I have to be ready for what I'm getting myself into." Vlad laughed.

"Of course. I'll fire-call Narcissa tonight and have her come by tomorrow after our usual lesson. She'll probably be a much better teacher than I when it comes to Pureblood propriety." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?"

Vlad looked surprised. "Because it keeps ending up a fight between us. I would have thought you'd actually like to learn something by the end of the lesson." He smirked as Danny hit his shoulder.

"Haha, not funny Vlad" Danny grumbled.

Vlad snickered. "Of course _dear_."

Danny then went upstairs after awhile to prepare for bed while Vlad returned to the couch saying he'd be up in a minute. His previous thoughts had derailed when Danny had come over but now they swarmed for his attention again. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lucius had told him and how everything would be changing again soon.

Vlad certainly didn't want to stress Danny out especially at this stage of his pregnancy but perhaps he should invite the Dark Lord for dinner some evening? With the war, no doubt intensifying, he needed to become available for his Lord, but then there was Danny who also needed him. Should he rejoin the war effort even though now he would be having a family?

He shook his head, scattering the thoughts and swept up the stairs to where his lover awaited. These things could wait until tomorrow when the sun was bright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at breakfast, they sat outside on the sun-drenched patio. Plates of eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, and assorted fruits were brought out by the servants who quickly made themselves scarce right after. They knew by now that Danny was not a fan of hovering.

Vlad watched his fiancee with soft eyes as he lifted his cup to take a small sip of tea. It warmed his lips and he sighed gently. Danny looked up from his eggs, curiosity lighting his blue eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Vlad chuckled. "Absolutely nothing." He took another sip.

Danny cocked his head to the right. "Ok~ay. Feel like sharing what you're all smiley about then?" He grinned.

Vlad adopted a fake look of hurt and held one hand close to his chest as if wounded. "I was merely contemplating how beautiful you look in the sunshine...sweetheart." He smirked while Danny predictably spluttered, turning as red as a tomato, albeit a pretty one.

"One of these days you're gonna give me a heart attack Vlad" he grumbled as he took another bite of egg.

"What, it's just an endearment."

"Yeah, but it's for women" Danny argued, exasperated.

"Oh, so you don't want a pet name?  
And here I was thinking you might like cuddle monkey or honey pie or...cupcake." He grinned widely as Danny glared daggers at him across the table. "How about little badger?"

"Hardy har har" Danny deadpanned.

Vlad snickered. "Ah well, forget about that for now-I have a question for you."

"Oh?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I was thinking of inviting some old friends over, the Malfoy's, maybe Severus, and some others. I was hoping you'd be okay with it."

Danny frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Vlad shrugged. "You're my fiancee and any decision I make is no longer my own. I may not _need_ your opinion, but I want to know what you think."

Danny tried not to show how touched he was by that but Vlad could tell and he couldn't help but think "Score!". He was so getting some tonight.

"Uh, well, yeah that's fine. I mean, who exactly are you inviting?"

"Well, your family for one, Severus, Lucius and his family, and of course, the Dark Lord."

"The one you thought was dead?" Danny asked.

Vlad snorted. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Okay, that sounds fine. When do you want to have it?"

Vlad tapped his chin with his forefinger. "I was thinking Friday evening in the dining room here. There's more room here than at FentonWorks and I don't want to travel to England again after our last trip; I don't think it was very easy on your stomach."

Danny snorted. "Now that's an understatement" he replied wryly. He leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back, enjoying the warm sunshine drenching his face. He half wondered whether he could just sit here the whole day like this.

"Well, I will get the invitations ready after our lessons. Also, Narcissa will be here later so make sure you're ready. She'll be joining us for lunch as well." Danny nodded and popped a strawberry in his mouth absentmindedly, blue eyes wandering the gardens beyond the low stone wall surrounding the patio.

Soon they both stood up and headed inside to the living room where they sat together on the cream colored leather couch. Vlad spread out the materials for the day and they got started. The main topics were Transfiguration and Charms, at least in theory. Danny had not attempted to do any actual magic with his wand yet since most of it was going to the baby at the moment. It would be too strenuous in his condition if he were to do any serious exercise with his magical core right now.

A soft knock came at the door around eleven. Vlad closed the books and helped Danny up, snickering as his blushing fiancee fought to extricate himself from the squishy sofa.

"Shut up Vlad" he grumbled. Vlad didn't stop snickering but he now did so silently.

They walked to the door which the butler was currently opening. There stood Narcissa, her golden hair curling over her shoulders, dressed in a deep green over-robe. She shed the gauzy fabric and handed it to the butler who bowed and took it to hang in the closet.

"Vlad, how wonderful it is to see you again." She fluttered her eyelashes as she offered her hand to be kissed. Vlad obliged, bowing deep over the limb.

"And it is wonderful to see you my dear." His eyes sparkled mischievously and she laughed lightly in response.

"Hello again Daniel. How have you been?" Her blue eyes were warm and inviting, soothing Danny's somewhat nervous fidgeting.

"I'm good" he shrugged.

She seemed to be trying to hide her laughter. "I think I see what you mean now Vlad. I don't think I've ever had someone _shrug_ in my company before." Danny blinked, confused. Seeing this she explained, "There are certain things you shouldn't do in polite company Danny and shrugging is one of them. That's why I'm here though; to hopefully cure some of these bad habits." She winked drawing a small smile from Danny who looked more hopeful that the floor would suddenly swallow him whole.

"You may use the sitting room Narcissa. I will be in my office if you need me." He gave Danny a short kiss then headed off through the archway on the right to where his office was located.

Danny turned to Narcissa. "So what's first?"

He regretted asking when Narcissa simply smirked. "First, we'll work on posture."

Danny had never ever thought about his posture before and he was afraid his spine would stiffen permanently before lunch arrived. She had the butler fetch a wooden chair which she had him sit in and balance two thick books on his head very carefully. After five minutes of that she had him walking without them first, pulling his joints gently into the correct position before having him walk like that around the room for a bit. Then she added the books and he didn't do too badly but he only really relaxed when she said she'd spelled them so they wouldn't fall on his protruding stomach accidentally.

That took about a half hour. For the last thirty minutes she taught him about greetings and how one should address someone of this class and that social standing and so on. Then there was just enough time to go over clothing and the standards of wizard fashion. Danny's head was spinning by the end of it but he mustered up his courage. He had told Vlad he would do this and he would succeed no matter what.

Narcissa was beaming by the end of their lesson. "You're a quick mind Danny. I'm sure our future lessons will be very rewarding."

"Well, you are a great teacher, Narcissa." She laughed gently.

"I see I won't have to teach you how to be a gentleman, right Danny?" He grinned and shook his head.

Just then, Vlad entered the room. "Ready for lunch you two?"

"Definitely" Danny agreed, famished from his morning of hard work. Narcissa helped him up and they headed off to the dining room where Danny got to have a continuation of his lesson except on silverware and when to use which utensil. By the end of it, Danny thought he could never look at a fork or spoon the same way ever again.

Vlad and Danny showed her to the door when they were finished when Vlad suddenly handed Narcissa a parchment scroll bound with a black ribbon. "This is an invitation for your family to join us for dinner this Friday. I hope you'll be able to come."

Narcissa looked delighted. "Why thank you Vlad. I'm sure Lucius will eagerly accept. It's been much too long since we got to see each other simply as friends. You both take care of yourselves alright? Make sure you read the chapters I've assigned you Danny."

Danny nodded. "Of course Narcissa. I'll see you tomorrow." They both waved to her as she turned and walked down the path to the driveway that looped around a huge marble fountain in the front yard before disapparating with a soft pop.

Danny breathed a long tired sigh. Now he could go take his afternoon nap which he sorely needed. He yawned while Vlad smiled.

"Go on and take your nap Danny. I'll call your parents to tell them where you are." Danny nodded and climbed the stairs as fast as he could to get to their bedroom where he flopped into bed and quickly drifted off into dream land.


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Disclaimer: Do not own (obviously)

Warnings: Slash, dub-con (beginning only), eventual mpreg, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

A/N: This chapter was originally posted as chapter eight to those of you who are flocking for a new update;however, I added a few things that extended chapter six and forced me to split it into a chapter six and seven. This is all thanks to a review from Siren of the DarknessFlame, I decided to go back through all of my chapters and change quite a few things. In my opinion, a few more things make sense now and the confrontation between Danny and Voldemort that I had planned will be much easier to fit in. I cannot thank Siren enough for pointing out some of Danny's odd character flaws which I hadn't really seen because I was too focused on developing a certain aspect of him. Personally, I think things flow a lot better now and hopefully you guys will like the changes too.

**Chapter Nine**

Danny adjusted his robe, inspecting his reflection in the mirror. Narcissa was beside him, showing him how to color coordinate and he had to admit that he looked really good. She'd already pointed out the colors that looked best with his particular complexion. He'd settled on a robe of rich emerald green with a barely visible pattern of a lighter green decorating the background. Beneath that he wore a filmy white dress that no matter what Narcissa told him was definitely a dress.

Danny didn't really understand wizard fashion but it apparently differed between dominants and submissives. Submissive robes were closer to female styles but with a slightly more masculine cut such as high collars and tighter sleeves. So while Vlad got to wear pants and a robe resembling a waistcoat, Danny had to wear a dress. He had to keep reminding himself not to blow up over cultural differences especially when he said he would learn everything Narcissa presented him.

Despite the blows to his masculinity, he did think the robe looked beautiful. It also helped that it didn't enhance his expanding belly, instead making it an elegant part of him. On his chest shown a small, golden broach that Vlad had given him before he went downstairs. It depicted Vlad's coat of arms, a shield which was divided in half. On the left, a green serpent coiling around a black arrow was set upon a white background. On the right, a white ram and a black bear stood on their hind legs facing each other and looking up at three white stars all on a blue background. A scroll wrapped around the bottom read "Vis nescia vinci" meaning "A Power Ignorant of Defeat".*

He was relieved when Narcissa finally announced him ready and they headed downstairs to join the rest of the guests. There were only two people Danny didn't know. Both were very tall with black hair but that was where their similarities ended. One had black eyes and a very cold expression on his thin face. His hair had an odd shine to it like it was greasy yet it looked thoroughly washed. His skin was pale and somewhat sallow, while his long fingers carried various stains as if he'd splattered himself with ink. He wore a plain black robe but it looked to be of a very fine material as were his black boots. Although he was not handsome in the modern sense, he had a quiet magnetism surrounding him that drew Danny's attention.

The other man was very similar but also very different. For one, his eyes were red like a fine wine and his hair was carefully coiffed with not a hint of greasiness. He was pale but healthily so and he was very fit unlike the other man who seemed all skin and bones with no muscle. His robe was a little longer than the others, reaching the back's of his calves and covering his laced up boots which ended below his knees. A belt helped accentuate his waist while soft white gloves covered his hands. Everything about him screamed refined and Danny couldn't help but compare him to Vlad who had a very similar feel to him.

As Narcissa and him walked down the stairs, the people in the foyer looked up at him. His mother turned and caught his arm as he reached the bottom. "You look stunning Danny" she told him.

"You too mom." And she did. She wore a red robe with gold stitching and a pattern of flames in faint orange along the hem. Her sleeves were loose and hair drawn up in a bun.

Vlad came up beside them and took Danny's arm, Maddie relinquishing her son with a smile. "Danny, this is Severus Snape and Thomas Riddle." The two men he'd been observing bowed then kissed his hand gently in turn. Danny didn't blush as much this time because he'd been expecting it after Narcissa's numerous lessons preparing him. They murmured pleasantries, a few of them summoning Danny's blush at last, which Vlad chuckled at. That man got way too much amusement from his embarrassment.

A servant stepped into the room. "Dinner is served lords and ladies." He bowed and stepped back into the kitchen.

"Very well then, let us adjourn to the dining room." Vlad led them through the double doors and took his seat at the head of the table, Danny at his right. As soon as they were seated, everyone else sat, their seats designated by small name cards. The gleam of the lights off the gold inlaid China plates and silverware gave the table an other worldly feel to it.

Once everyone had unfolded their napkins and spread them out in their laps, Vlad opened the dinner with a prayer, an old one dedicated to the goddess Gaia, believed to be the Mother of Magic. "Bless this food to our use, and us to thy service. Fill our hearts with grateful praise, Mother of us all. So mote it be."* Fruit cups were then doled out by servants from the kitchen, starting dinner with a light but refreshing course.

Conversation began to flow like waves back and forth. Danny had been seated next to Draco so at least he could talk to someone his own age. Draco was actually rather interesting to listen to since he loved to describe his days at Hogwarts, the same European boarding school for witches and wizards that Vlad and his parents had attended. Apparently, he was also on the main sports team playing a game called Quidditch. Danny found it fascinating that this was how wizards flew when he himself needed nothing but his ghostly core.

After the empty fruit cups were cleared away, the servants brought in clam chowder which Danny thought was absolutely divine. Judging by his son's suddenly vigorous kicking, he apparently liked it too. When Danny finished, he placed his soup spoon right side up and slightly slanted in the bowl to indicate he was finished. Everyone finished at about the same time so that when the servants came out they cleared the soup bowls and served the main dish: Beef Wellington with Madeira Jus accompanied by minted new potatoes and glazed green beans.

After awhile, Vlad asked "Are you enjoying dinner Danny?"

Danny took a sip of water, adopting a contemplative look. "I suppose it's adequate." He grinned when Vlad just scoffed.

"I don't think you're giving the chef enough credit" he smirked as he sipped his glass of white wine.

"Of course I give him credit, after all he did all the work didn't he?"

"Ouch, is that what you really think of me? Someone has to pay for the ingredients don't they?" Vlad put a hand to his chest as if wounded.

Danny snickered and buttered a roll from the bread basket, "one bite at a time" as Narcissa liked to preach. Although why it was proper to only butter the bite you were about to take and not the whole thing was beyond him. She was adamant, however, that it looked more elegant. Danny found it rather difficult to relax with so many rules though.

Narcissa caught his eye then and just to bug her he shrugged with an overly innocent look, even though Narcissa had warned him constantly not to this past week. She gave him her best stern look across the table while he simply grinned. She rolled her eyes (rather unlady-like behavior for her) and sighed, returning to her conversation with Severus who was to her right.

As the salad was being served Danny had to excuse himself briefly. The baby was pressing dangerously on his bladder and he was almost afraid he wouldn't make it. He tried not to take too long but he ended up chatting with the chef, Louis Vanton, before returning to his seat. When he got back, however, the entire table was silent, tension thick in the air. Vlad stood as he returned though and pulled out his chair for him. Danny smiled gratefully at him but returned to confused as he looked up and down the table. No one would meet his eyes except for Thomas whose red eyes seemed to glow demonically all of a sudden.

Danny turned to Vlad, worry clear in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

Vlad didn't answer right away. Instead, he motioned to Danny's salad which had hardly been touched since he'd had to leave for so long. Oddly enough though, everyone else's salads lay just as untouched. Danny quietly munched on the lettuce mix, delicately sliced radishes sparking on his tongue. The dressing was a slightly sweet vinaigrette that helped dull the tingling of the radishes though.

Conversation returned slowly and Danny was happy to pick up one with Draco although his questions left him rather embarrassed. After all, who likes describing their pregnancy symptoms?

"So is morning sickness really as bad as my mother makes it sound?" Draco asked.

Danny laughed. "That depends. How bad did she have it?" He grinned over at Narcissa who scowled. She could obviously hear what they were talking about.

"The way she says it, there was no where she could hide it would not find her."

"Well, she's got that part right but mine has virtually left since my sixth month. I'm happy to be rid of it."

"Well that's good. Mum told me it lasted all the way into her seventh though the Healers were baffled as to why." He suddenly leaned in close, smirk widening as he brought up one hand to cover his whisper. "Supposedly, it's because I was being _naughty_ in the womb." Danny blushed and then laughed, unable to stop.

"Oh my god, really?" he snickered.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, scandalized at her son's wicked behavior.

"Oh don't worry mum, Danny knows I'm joking. Don't you Danny?"

Danny blushed but dutifully nodded. "Sorry ma'am."

Narcissa huffed. "Well, I hope you know this means I won't go easy on you in your upcoming lessons young man."

Danny groaned. "Dr~aco." He held his head in one hand, exasperation making him throw out his table manners as he propped his elbow on the edge of the table.

"Danny!" Narcissa snapped, shocking him into shoving his hands in his lap, back straightening like an arrow.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. She sniffed and turned back to speaking with Severus whose mouth was twitching oddly enough like some sort of wriggly pink worm. Danny turned and glared at Draco who merely smirked like the cat that caught the canary.

"What's the matter Danny? Afraid of my mother?" Draco snickered but said mother interrupted.

"As he should be Draco, and if I have anything to say about it you'll be glad to get back to Hogwarts when I'm through with you." Draco gulped, turning rather pale at his mother's threat...er, well, pal_er_.

Dessert was served while they argued, a delicious Manchester pudding in a little white ramekin which had Danny licking his lips (sugar made him deliriously happy lately). After the pudding came demitasse, an after dinner coffee served in tiny porcelain cups with matching saucers. Several pots of coffee, along with jars of cream and sugar, were arranged at both ends of the table within easy reach of the guests. The servants filled the first serving and from then on, the guests poured the refills in the tiny 3 oz. cups. It was a delightful finish helping to wash away the sweetness of dessert and calm digestion. Danny added some cream and sugar which helped lighten the taste a bit. He was definitely not a fan of black coffee like Vlad was who drank it as strong and bitter as humanly possible.

Danny sighed as Draco turned to bother Jazz who was on his other side and he was left to observe the other guests. The one that most interested him, though he hadn't really talked much with him yet since he was on the far side of the table, was Thomas Riddle. Not only did his red eyes remind him of Vlad's ghost form but also the demonic aura that surrounded him, heavy and oppressive like a cloud, made him curious. Though he knew evil was most often wrapped in pretty, deceiving packages (AKA Vlad), that still didn't abate his curiosity as to why he felt that way. Riddle, even though he was currently deep in conversation with his mother and Lucius, looked his way briefly scaring him a little with the intensity of that gaze. He had to rip himself away from those hypnotic eyes before he did something inordinately stupid.

Danny sighed and leaned back, his stomach happy and full. The meal had been more than delicious and even if it had been initially stressful (due to it being so formal) he had certainly enjoyed it. Vlad noticed his content and couldn't help but ruffle his hair fondly.

"Vlad" Danny grumbled, trying to straighten his hair which his mother had fought for an hour to tame. His fiancee simply grinned and gave him a light kiss.

Vlad licked his lips making Danny blush at the lascivious look in his eyes. "I think I like the taste of coffee on your lips Danny" he murmured. Danny rolled his eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. It was all he could do to contain his instincts to run and hide his embarrassment. Everyone could see them after all.

Vlad chuckled and took a slow sip of his coffee, dark eyes watching Danny from the corner of his eye. Danny huffed and shook his head fondly. Vlad was such a blatant tease.

It was at this time that Thomas stood and everyone turned to stare at him. His expression was blank and completely calm, his hands clasped tightly behind him and his red eyes gleaming. Although Danny knew he was apparently an infamous Dark Lord that didn't mean it had really hit home yet. For sure he was wary of the man and his strange aura but that didn't mean he quite understood the quiet fear that seemed to fill some of the guest's eyes (primarily the Malfoy's, his parents, and Severus). Vlad on the other hand, simply stared back equally calm. Danny could sense no fear in him, and for some reason that made him inordinately proud.

Without a word Thomas left the room and the guests turned to look at Vlad who gave a brief nod. Immediately, the guests began to stand and leave through the mahogany double doors. Vlad took Danny's hand and kissed it briefly. "I won't be long. Keep Jazz and Draco company while we're gone."

"What? Where are you going?" Danny asked, bewildered.

"There's going to be a short meeting. We _are_ the Dark Lord's followers after all, and this dinner was partially so we could chat a bit after wards. Just make sure Jazz and Draco stay comfortable till we return. It shouldn't be too long." Danny eyed him shrewdly for a second or two before he nodded.

"If you say so Vlad. Come on you guys." He led them upstairs to the rec room where a huge flat screen dominated one wall and a pool table sat in the middle. "Ever played a video game before Draco?"

Draco blinked. "A what?" He stared at all the strange devices wondering what the heck they were and what on earth was a video game? He was slightly disturbed by Danny's answering grin.

"Then it will be my great pleasure to introduce you to Zombie Mania III!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad entered the parlor as everyone was taking their seats. It was a room on the left side of the foyer, painted light blue with white and chartreuse accents. A couch and several arm chairs were grouped around an ivory marble fireplace with colonnades carved into the sides. A marble statuette of a Greek woman carrying an urn on her head was attached to the wall above it. Thomas sat closest to the fire while the Malfoy's sat on the couch along with Severus. Jack and Maddie had taken up armchairs close to each other leaving Vlad with the last seat beside the fireplace, across from Thomas.

Vlad murmured a spell to get the fire going as it was slightly drafty in the parlor. Once everything was in order he sat down and gave full attention to his old master.

Thomas didn't start right away. He seemed rather distracted oddly enough but when he did speak Vlad was immediately reminded of why he adored this man. He was charismatic and kind in his own way but was always in complete control of every faculty.

"It has been a long time my friends since we were all together." He clasped his hands in his lap and eyed each one of them with his crimson gaze. "When you did not respond to my call two years ago, I regret to have assumed you traitors; but now I find that rather remiss of me." He did not speak for a moment before he continued. "I am happy to accept you back into the fold but I believe your worth must be reevaluated first."

Vlad tensed. He knew this was a possibility but he hoped that whatever Thomas had planned it wouldn't be too damaging. After all, he did want to take Danny to bed tonight and he'd rather have everything in tact.

"I know that all three of you have new lives now so I will give you the choice to back out if you feel you must; otherwise, it may be necessary for you to come back to Britain."

Vlad nodded, glad that he had already been through this with Danny. He was somewhat surprised, however, to see Maddie and Jack nod as well.

"My lord, our daughter is looking for a college now. She can always apply for a college in Britain if she wants to follow us or stay here. Our only son is about to marry our best friend so we'll hardly be separated now will we? Other than that, all our ties here are gone. We'd be glad to follow you again." Maddie's eloquent words seemed to touch something in Thomas because he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Madeleine. Jack, anything you'd like to say?"

Jack chuckled. "I usually let my wife speak for me as you know." He hugged Maddie around the shoulders. "As it is, I agree with her completely." Once he'd finished, everyone's attention turned to Vlad who tensed slightly but forced himself to relax.

He took a deep breath to center himself and opened his eyes. "I am loyal to you my lord above all. When I took that oath I meant every word. My only uncertainty lies with my fiancee." He trailed off, uncertain how to continue. The fire crackled in the background, providing a soothing melody to his thoughts. Thomas raised his eyebrow, asking silently for him to continue.

"We have already both agreed to move back to my ancestral home in Scotland but he doesn't really know you or your ideals. I've explained to him a bit about the war but I believe what has him the most concerned is that you're well...a murderer to be frank. He has a very strict morale code and even though I'm sure he'll support me out of love that doesn't mean he'll like it; on the other hand though...if I can convince him that your side is the right one he will do all in his power to support you. He is very strong when it comes to what he believes in."

Maddie looked concerned as well once he'd finished but was nodding as well. "That is true. Danny doesn't back down from what he believes in unless you're very convincing. I think you have every right to be worried Vlad but, I think in the end, Danny will understand. What if you just sit him down and explain? He seems to take well to change when you're at least clear about it."

Vlad sighed. "I guess..." It was at times like this that he really wished life was simple.

Thomas didn't say anything to this news at first. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Alright, talk to Daniel first and let me know his answer. I would much rather not have my hand forced but I will for you Vlad." He smirked. "You were my most powerful follower after all." He balanced his chin in his hand, his elbow on the arm rest. "I know asking during dinner was probably not the best of times but how astonishing and...fortunate to find another half-ghost to spend eternity with, eh Vlad?"

Vlad nodded looking somewhat wary. Thomas noticed and smirked showing for the first time this evening the blood lust hidden in those wine-colored eyes. "What's wrong Vlad? Afraid I'll use your lover for my war like I did you?" Madness glinted deep in those dark eyes and Vlad felt the thrill of fear he associated well with this man. He was not someone to be trifled with when in complete control but was a devil when he lost it.

Not bothering to hide the truth he answered "Of course my lord."

Thomas laughed, deep and hearty, his head thrown back and lips curving wickedly like knives. "At least you're still brutally honest. I could always count on that when you were by my side."

Vlad wasn't sure whether to laugh along or not because no matter how friendly Thomas acted amongst his inner circle he was still above them in station. He absolutely loved making _that_ excruciatingly clear.

"No, it was simply out of curiosity Vlad; there's no need to worry unnecessarily." Vlad nodded gratefully. "That is all I have for you then in the matter of the war. Until you have officially rejoined the cause I won't be updating you on any of my current plans and neither will any others." He sent a pointed look to Severus and the Malfoy's. "The only thing you need to know is that I have only recently revealed myself to the public eye. I have made no moves against Britain as of yet."

"You are still gathering forces" Vlad inferred.

Thomas' gaze slid from the fire to Vlad. "Correct. Until I feel I have a sufficient army I will not march on the government. Perhaps that will change if you were to rejoin Vlad."

Vlad gulped. He could hear the threat there clear as day. "It's not a matter of 'if' my lord but 'when'. I will do everything in my power to convince Danny." He lowered his head in deference.

Thomas smirked and nodded. "Good to hear." A minute of silence passed before he spoke up again. "I suppose it's about time we all retire for the night. I thank you for the wonderful meal Vlad. I am certainly happy to see you again after so long." He stood from his chair and Vlad stood as well.

"As am I my lord." He bowed deeply as did everyone else. They then exited the parlor and Vlad opened the wards briefly to allow disapparation from the foyer. He rang a small golden bell on the side table. His main servant, Joseph appeared from the door to the kitchen.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you please fetch Danny and our other guests. I believe they're in the rec room."

"Yes sir." He climbed the stairs and disappeared to the left. A minute or two later, the trio appeared at the top of the stairs and made their way down. Jazz hovered at Danny's side while said boy tried to smack her worrying hands away. Vlad smiled at the sight. Danny may be pregnant but he insisted on not being treated like glass. Draco was watching the two from behind, laughing slightly though trying to hide it and not being very successful.

When they'd arrived at the bottom, Vlad turned to his guests and said "I wish all of you a wonderful evening and thank you for your gifts." A clear dismissal.

The Malfoy's were the first to depart then Severus who gave Maddie a quick hug and Jack a handshake before leaving. Thomas gave Vlad a brief tip of the head before disapparating leaving Maddie and Jack to still say their goodbyes. They hugged Danny who said he'd be staying the night since he didn't feel like traveling back at the moment so they said goodnight and left with Jazz in tow. As soon as they were gone Danny let out a long, relieved sigh.

Vlad snickered. "Tired?"

Danny yawned. "Very."

Vlad took his hand. "How about we get ready for bed then." Danny nodded and let Vlad lead him to their room, yawning all the way. Vlad helped him undress and crawl into bed. He didn't even question the fact that Vlad didn't fetch his pajamas and instead stripped as well, climbing in next to him. Danny blinked, brain flickering slightly to life when Vlad began kissing his neck. He squirmed.

"Vlad, cut it out" he whined. "I want to sleep".

Vlad didn't let that deter him and started rubbing Danny's belly which Danny seemed to like much more than the kissing. Vlad had noticed just a few days ago that it seemed to calm Danny as well as the baby. "Come on Danny" he whispered in his lover's ear. "Just give me a little something to tide me over. It's been four months already for goodness sake." He sucked gently on Danny's pulse point making the boy groan lightly. His breathing picked up a little.

"Okay" he gasped when Vlad flicked a nipple gently. "Just nothing too rough alright?"

"Of course." Vlad then growled and flipped Danny onto his back. He squealed and tried to get his arms under him so he could sit up.

"Vlad!" he yelped. "I told you not too rough!" He groaned as Vlad parted his thighs and began to press his lips and tongue up and down the undersides. "Vlad" he gasped, his cock hardening rapidly. "Please" he moaned, legs trembling.

Vlad smirked and leaned up between Danny's legs to press a kiss to his lips. With his right hand he began rubbing Danny's length up and down slow and gentle. Danny wriggled awkwardly, unable to handle the sudden sensitivity of his cock but unable to move much due to his heavy stomach. Instead, he ended up squirming, his legs propped on Vlad's shoulders.

Vlad slipped his tongue into Danny's mouth, kissing as hard as he could, silently trying to send the intense feelings he was having for this beautiful boy beneath him. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ He screamed this internally as his hands stroked Danny's cheeks, his neck, his shoulders and belly. Everything about Danny drove him wild and though usually he was alright without sex, tonight he was determined to get some. Danny's reluctance aside, he had more than enough love to convince him. Not that he was giving him a choice anyways.

Vlad wormed his finger into Danny's tight entrance and murmured a quiet spell that made Danny gasp. Vlad chuckled. "Like that Danny? It's a lovely little spell that both stretches and lubricates instantly" he whispered in his ear. Danny just whimpered, riding the effects of the spell still as Vlad slowly inserted himself.

Panting lightly, Danny brought his trembling arms up to wrap around Vlad's neck as Vlad slowly rocked in and out. Danny couldn't remember why he had been so reluctant to do this the last four months but it felt amazing. The warmth of Vlad's skin seemed to affirm something inside him and it relaxed him so much that he let go of all the issues he was beginning to have with his body but never told Vlad about. Not to mention all the raging hormones that made him feel rather off all the time and irritated if Vlad tried to initiate anything. He loved Vlad, he really did, but sex seemed to be the last thing on his mind lately. Somehow, Vlad's persistence tonight had paid off though.

Vlad picked up his pace a little and slammed into him until finally Danny couldn't hold his orgasm in anymore. Vlad came when he did and the warmth that filled him from Vlad's release made him smile languidly. They kissed, fingers tangling in each others hair, sweat mixing as their skin rubbed and created a heady smell like the finest perfume.

"I love you Danny" Vlad said, voice firm as he gazed into Danny's eyes. Of course Danny's hormones decided to reappear and big fat tears suddenly started rolling down his face. Panicking, he laid down and took the boy in his arms, cuddling him close. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Danny sobbed. "No~o". He hiccuped. "I-I'm just so~o happy" he wailed. He flung his arms around Vlad's neck. "I d-don't think I'll e-ever love anyone more t-than I love you." He sniffled and squeezed Vlad tighter against him.

Vlad stroked Danny's hair and kissed his forehead gently. "I love you too Danny. Now, get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Danny beamed up at him. He knew what a rarity it was to wake up with Vlad still beside him due to his daily workload and was more than grateful.

"Thank you Vlad."

Vlad chuckled. "Don't mention it...little badger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Severus returned to Hogwarts, he did not immediately head to his quarters but instead, went to the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore was a very famous man in wizarding Britain even though he was well over a hundred now and really should consider retiring. Instead, he was the man the minister deferred to for advice, the man who fought Voldemort from the shadows, and the man who headed a school full of children looking for guidance in a volatile world. He was tired and desired more than anything an end to the war.

When Severus reached the gargoyle that guarded the office he spoke that week's password: Gummy Bears. He walked up the moving spiral staircase to a solid oak door. He knocked, not surprised when Dumbledore called "Come in Severus". His knowledge of who was outside his door was due to a spell placed by the founders of the school in order to give the headmaster advantage over a possible invasion of the school.

He entered the room to find the headmaster sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book. He looked up, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon lenses. "What can I do for you this fine evening Severus? Have you perhaps come to share tea with me? Oh, and maybe a lemon drop as well?" He beamed at the dour potions master who merely glared and carefully sat in one of the overly gaudy red and gold armchairs. He much preferred Vlad's taste in simplistic decor.

"No Albus. I came to inform you of the evening I just had."

Dumbledore's expression turned serious. "Of course. How were Vlad and Maddie?"

"Well, Vlad is getting married for one, to Maddie's son no less."

Dumbledore actually choked, staring at Severus in shock. "Why on earth would he do such a thing?"

Severus shrugged. "They seem to genuinely love each other so I cannot see a reason why they shouldn't wed."

"But he's so young! It would be like marrying his own son" he exclaimed. His face was turned away so he didn't see Severus' displeased expression. This was the main reason why Severus did not like his alternate master. Despite having been born and raised pure-blooded, Dumbledore adopted most of the muggleborns foolish beliefs and fears including irrational prejudice towards traditional pure-blood marriages and other practices. He was only slightly accepting of very few magical creatures such as werewolves, but not vampires (though there was really no difference between the two when it came to their danger level).

Severus only served this man still because he had been ordered to by his real master before he was defeated. Now that the Dark Lord had returned, he was to continue his undercover work of which he despised. Surrounded by brats day in and day out was not his idea of a life. He'd rather be working full time experimenting on his potions or researching new ingredients from the Africas. He inwardly sighed. That would be a dream for many years yet.

He returned to the conversation when Dumbledore asked "Is Vlad working for Voldemort still? Is that why he invited you over?" Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling and instead, shone with power that reminded Severus of why he didn't mess with this man even if he was well on his way to senile. It's why the man needed Potter, to continue his legacy of not just the war but be pro-muggleborn as well after he died. If the wizarding world would follow anyone it would be Potter.

"No, as far as I could tell, Vlad has not committed to either side. For the moment he is staying out of the conflict until he has discussed it with his fiancee" Severus replied, revealing only part of the truth, a skill in which he was very talented.

Dumbledore frowned. "So it is possible he might rejoin the fight. That would be very bad as you know. He's a strong wizard who had no parallel in the first war, except for myself of course."

Severus inwardly snorted. What a conceited ass.

"You said he was waiting to discuss his plans with his fiancee...how old is the boy?" he suddenly asked surprising Severus a little at his sudden interest.

"He is sixteen years old" he stated.

"Sixteen..." Dumbledore mused, stroking his long white beard as he thought.

"I know he is Maddie's son but perhaps he is still salvageable...do you think he would be interested in our plight Severus?"

Severus was inwardly appalled at this question. How dare this man try to break Vlad's engagement just so he could manipulate another young soul! "I highly doubt he would bend Albus. He is very much in love with Vlad and you know how difficult it is to persuade someone through a barrier like that."

"Yes, but it can also be used against him. Love, after all, is still fallible in its strength." Those words almost visibly sickened Severus but he hid them behind a thick occlumency shield before it could shine through.

"Ah well, that plan is for another time. Who else was at this party Severus?"

"The Malfoys as you know. Draco requested leave from Hogwarts for the evening in order to go."

"Yes, yes, I remember" he bit out, not liking the moment in which he'd been strong-armed by the Malfoy patriarch into allowing it.

"Daniel's parents were also there as well as his sister. There was no one else."

Dumbledore appeared surprised. "He has a sister?"

"Yes, she is a squib, however, and older than him by two years. She is starting college now."

Dumbledore hummed softly under his breath, turning to look over at Fawkes who was snoozing on his perch. He seemed to be mulling over something but wasn't sharing at the moment. Severus waited patiently for him to speak.

"What about Maddie? Is she and her husband going to join Voldemort?"

Severus wanted to growl every time Dumbledore spoke the Dark Lord's name especially since it caused his mark to sting and throb every single time he did it. He didn't really care whether he did it because of some sort of twisted pride that he could but he wished he wouldn't do it around him.

"Not that I am aware. You do know there was never any proof they were Death Eaters in the first war anyways? They were only open supporters but did not have the mark as far as I am aware."

"Of course, of course..." Dumbledore mumbled still stroking his beard. "Well then I suppose it doesn't matter. As long as they stay in America, this war won't affect them anyways so why would they want to come back?"

Severus nodded. "I believe it would be best to simply leave them alone."

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright then. Keep me informed Severus. I thank you for dropping by even though it is late."

Severus bowed his lead lightly. "Of course headmaster. I bid you a good night."

"Good night Severus."

The potions master left the office and descended the stairs, making his way back to the ground floor where the entrance to the dungeons were. He was very tired and he knew he would need to drink a bit before going to sleep tonight so he didn't bother to check the halls for wayward students but simply hurried on. The night was growing cold and time wouldn't wait for him to wake up in the morning on time for his first class. He was a man who was fearless in battle and cold to a fault but if there was one thing he absolutely dreaded it was first year Hufflepuffs in a room with volatile potions ingredients.


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Disclaimer: Do not own (obviously)

Warnings: Slash, dub-con (beginning only), eventual mpreg, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

A/N: This is definitely one of my longer chapters so I hope this doesn't upset anyone (I've had it happen before). Also, you will notice a few AU things in this chapter such as the history of Voldemort's rise to power and the relationship of Voldemort to his followers. Everything in this chapter has a purpose so please don't be pointing out things that are "wrong" (although if it's character flaws please do!). I hope you like it and please give me happy reviews. Thanks to everyone who follows this story. I would still be writing this without them but you guys are what make it fun :)

**Chapter Ten**

Danny stood in his now empty room, nostalgia filling him as he remembered all the years he'd spent here and would see no longer. The bed was still there but it didn't hold his familiar sheets and the desk was void of papers, pens, and pencils. His ghost hunting gear was back downstairs in his parent's lab where it belonged. The rest (his clothes, knick knacks, and posters) were all packed in bags downstairs set beside the front doors. Vlad and his father were loading everything into the car while he came to terms that he wouldn't be living here anymore.

Vlad and he had talked it over a week ago and decided that with Danny's advancing pregnancy it would be best he stayed at Vlad's from now on. So Danny had packed up everything although there really wasn't much. He spent most of his time ghost fighting, not collecting. That was Jazz' department.

A new chapter of his life was beginning and he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about it.

As he was shutting the door to his room, Jazz came towards him from her room down the hall. "Hey little bro, leaving already?" Her smile was a little sad.

Danny shrugged, looking a little awkward. "I guess, but I'll definitely miss it."

Jazz scoffed. "Of course you will. Just don't be a stranger okay? Come by and visit."

Danny half-smiled. "Of course!" They both left unsaid how unlikely it would be. Vlad had told him that magical glamours (used mostly by witches) helped hide unsightly blemishes and other body abnormalities. It didn't work on expectant mothers, however, because of the volatile magic of both mother and child counteracting the spell. Conclusion? Danny would not be able to go outside unless he went directly to a magical village or shopping center. Otherwise, he might get caught.

It was one of the reasons that supported Vlad's argument to move to Scotland and Danny couldn't really say no after that. There he wouldn't have to hide the last few months of his pregnancy and he could raise his child without having to hide the fact his son had come from his own body. In the muggle world, things would just be too uncomfortable. He could floo to FentonWorks but that was about it.

When he was finally done saying goodbye, he went down the stairs to the front door, smiling when he saw Vlad talking quietly with his parents. It was amazing how their friendship had healed since Vlad and he got together. Danny stood in the door way watching his fiancee. Vlad was such an interesting person; he'd realized it back when they first began fighting but now that he was around him all the time he could see it better for what it was. He was devious, yes, but he was also loving and kind, mischievous, and god above, possesive! Danny wondered if half their fights could have just been avoided if Vlad hadn't been so possesive.

Just then, Vlad noticed him and smiled, his onyx eyes glinting in the sun light. "You ready Danny?" Danny smiled and nodded, walking carefully down the stairs with his hand beneath the curve of his belly. Vlad took him in his arms and kissed him briefly, well...maybe not that briefly. When Vlad finally let him go, his parents were trying hard not to laugh and Danny was blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Ha ha" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Vlad smiled smugly while Danny huffed. "Let's just go already." He got in the front passenger side, ignoring Vlad's laughter. The older man climbed into the driver's seat, saying his goodbyes. Danny rolled down the window and leaned out, waving his arm and shouting "goodbye". His parents waved back and he was sure he saw his mom start crying before they rounded the corner.

He sighed and turned in his seat to face forward, pressing the button to roll the window back up. "So now what?"

Vlad smirked. "Well, we'll get you settled in first and let the staff know you'll be staying permanently; then we can go and christian a few rooms if you want." He eyed Danny hungrily out of the corner of his eye. Danny flushed.

"Is that _all_ you ever think about?" he gaped, exasperated with his fiancee's behavior.

"No..." Vlad said, voice going soft. "I also think about how beautiful our son will be; how wonderful our wedding will be; how amazing it is that you love me. Of course there's more but I think that's enough don't you think?"

Danny blinked, his vision going a bit foggy as tears rose up. He wiped his eyes quickly, turning to the window. "You're such a sap, Vlad." Vlad smirked, pertfectly fine with that knowing Danny would probably be much more agreeable with his idea once they got home.

Home. How odd that that word now included Danny. Home was with Danny. Vlad smiled as they pulled into the private drive of his small mansion, well, compared to his ancestral home in Scotland that is.

They got out of the car, Vlad helping Danny who was finding it increasingly difficult lately to get out of chairs, and went inside. Vlad told David to gather a few helpers to carry the boxes in the car upstairs to the master bedroom. David gave a deep nod and went to find the other workers scattered about the house.

In the meantime, the two of them went upstairs and waited for the servants to arrive with the boxes. Before long, Vlad was helping Danny hang his clothes in the closet, put his pants in the dresser, and his books on the shelf.

"I cleared out a room where you can study. You can put all your study things there and we'll also have your lessons there as well." Danny nodded.

"Can I put my posters in there as well?"

Vlad shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. I only put the basic of furniture in there so you can fill it up however you want." Danny smiled, loving that idea. He wouldn't be staying here long, less than a month in fact but Vlad was making him feel welcome and he loved it. They'd be having the wedding at the mansion in Scotland so it would all be packed up and moved again anyways.

Later that night, Danny stood before the mirror in the bathroom, staring at his stomach. Vlad was already in bed, reading a book by the light of the swing-arm lamp set in the wall beside the headboard. Danny sighed as he turned sideways to stare at his five, almost six, month protruding belly. It looked strange, certainly not the skinny form he used to have although he was still relatively thin. He hadn't really put on much noticeable weight except where it counted in his belly. He patted his stomach, feeling the baby kick gently at where his hand was settled, smiling happily.

"Danny, are you almost done in there?" Vlad called. Danny glanced at the door and quickly pulled on his loose dark blue pajamas. Yawning, he left the bathroom and approached the king sized bed. Vlad set his book down, watching him climb in.

"Feeling alright?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"Just tired" Danny replied. Vlad chuckled.

"Not too tired for this right?" He leaned over Danny, kissing his mouth and Danny let him. He was feeling rather stressed and this helped calm him more than he thought it would. He hooked his arms around Vlad's neck pulling him down over him. They just kissed for awhile until Vlad decided to step it up a bit by groping his ass. Danny wiggled a bit and moaned into Vlad's open mouth, loving Vlad's kneading fingers.

"This is nice" Danny murmured, kissing Vlad again as he slid Danny's shirt up. He leaned down and licked Danny's right nipple until it pebbled. Danny shuddered, arching slightly.

Vlad suddenly leaned back, frowning. "Wait, I forgot; is this position comfortable for you what with the baby and all?"

"Mmhmm. It's fine Vlad. Allen says as I long as I'm comfortable it's fine." He grabbed Vlad's large hands and placed them on his hips. "Continue please?" he breathed in his ear, smirking mischievously.

Vlad chuckled, his eyes darkening slightly. "Of course. Anything for you Danny." He kissed him gently as he pulled Danny's pants off, then his underwear. He lifted Danny's long, pale legs up pressing them down to the bed. He murmured a soft spell under his breath; Danny hissed as an invisible force stretched his pink hole and slicked it with lubricant that leaked slightly down his thigh.

Vlad didn't bother waiting; he entered slowly giving Danny time to adjust. Danny sighed, loving the feeling of being filled by the man who loved him. Vlad kissed him again as he began to speed up his thrusts. Danny moaned as he wove his fingers in Vlad's long black hair. He hissed ever so slightly at the minor pain and pulled away to mock glare at Danny's mischievous face.

"Oops" he said rather coyly.

Vlad laughed and continued thrusting, becoming harder and harder until Danny was shuddering and moaning uncontrollably beneath him. The heat in their bodies began to sky rocket until Danny found himself cumming all of a sudden. Vlad grunted as Danny squeezed him none too gently and the pressure made him follow.

Danny slumped into the damp sheets, his body relaxing in post-orgasmic haze. Vlad sighed, kissing Danny's cheek as he pulled out. Danny rolled over and snuggled close into his side, enjoying the warmth Vlad gave him both literally and figuratively. Vlad cleaned himself and Danny with a simple wave of his hand though Danny noticed his insides remained slick and full of cum. He figured it was probably on purpose as he knew how much Vlad _loved_ marking his territory.

"Now I'm really tired" Danny mumbled as he closed his eyes.

Vlad chuckled and tugged him closer. "Then go to sleep Danny." He smirked suddenly. "Unless you want to go again?"

Danny's eyes widened. "No! To you _and_ your insatiable libido!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late September on a rainy afternoon when Danny received an unusual visitor. It had started with a light rain that soon turned into a downpour. Lightning cracked across the sky outside the window of Danny's study. He had just finished some math homework and was taking a break by reading some magical texts when there was a knock on his door.

Danny set aside his book and went to open the door. Vlad was at work so he knew it wasn't him; it could only be one of the servants, probably David, but why he had no idea.

"Coming!" Danny called out as he got up off the very comfy suede couch. He opened the door, unsurprised to see David there. "Oh, hello David. What can I do for you?" he asked.

David bowed slightly. "Lord Thomas Riddle came through the floo and is asking for you sir."

Danny froze for a moment, only able to blink in response. He felt a rather nameless horror rise in him at being alone with the strange man, the murderer his family supported (for some reason he still didn't understand). "Did he say why?"

"No sir" David replied, shaking his head.

"Hmm, okay well, tell him I'll be right down." David bowed again and left him. Unfortunately, Danny couldn't say no; even he knew that would be rather rude. He stopped at his room first, though, and put on a casual dark blue robe over his muggle clothes. He didn't know whether Thomas expected proper attire (as Narcissa liked to call it) but he threw it on anyways. He personally preferred the mobility of muggle jeans but it was only for a short while.

When he felt he was ready enough he left the room and traveled downstairs. He met David at the bottom.

"I put him in the parlor if that's alright sir?"

"No problem David. I totally forgot to tell you where to take him" Danny reassured, shrugging without a care. "Why don't you bring in some sandwiches in case he's hungry."

"Of course sir." David bowed again and hurried off to the kitchens. Danny turned to stare at the door to the parlour, taking a deep breathe before he walked in.

The room was brightly lit with lamps designed to look like old gas lamps. David must have lit the fire as it was crackling merrily in the grate, the light 'ping' of rain clattering against the chimney top heard faintly. The sheer curtains were pulled back revealing the wrathful forces of nature battling outside, a burst of lightening highlighting Riddle's tall form against the windows.

"Good afternoon Lord Riddle" Danny greeted, not caring to call the man "my lord" as Vlad did. The man had done nothing to earn that from him yet but he still deserved the respect of his class. "If you're looking for Vlad, he's not home. He works-"

"I'm not here for Vlad, Daniel." Danny's nose scrunched when he heard him say his full name.

"Please call me Danny. Daniel is what I hear when I'm in trouble."

Riddle turned, his lip turning up into a smirk, wine-red eyes glinting from the firelight. "What makes you think you're not in trouble?"

Danny glared coldly back, unamused by this haughty man. "I'm not afraid of you" he stated calmly, anger lighting in his belly.

Riddle laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you're not. Vlad told me how fiery you are."

Danny frowned, his head turning to the left as he considered the powerful wizard. Just like at the dinner party, the heady magic this man produced filled the air and tingled his senses; he wondered what it would feel like against his skin. Shaking his head slightly, he refocused. "Why are you here?"

Riddle sighed and turned from the window, approaching a wing-backed chair beside the fire. He sat down and folded his hadns in his lap. "I would like to talk to you about Vlad."

Danny eyed him warily. "What about Vlad?"

"The last time I spoke with him, he assured me that you would support him if he decided to work for me again even if you don't neccesarily agree with my ideals. I've come feeling that I need to explain them to you. After all, isn't it better to hear the truth from the horse's mouth as the muggles say?"

Danny snorted and rolled his eyes. He sat down across from the Dark Lord, watching the man with a bored stare. "There is nothing you can say that will convince me that murder is good, so save your breath if that's your goal."

Riddle smirked, leaning back in his chair. He hadn't really interacted with this boy yet but he found the fire in his blue eyes rather intriguing. He reminded him of another black haired thorn in his side, both teens having a lot of power to back up their firm convictions. It would probably be hell changing this boy's mind but once he did, he knew he would have a very strong believer.

"Have you ever been in a war Danny?" he asked, obviously rhetorically as he already knew the child hadn't.

Danny scowled, hating this line of questioning, knowing exactly where this was going. "No" he answered reluctantly.

"Then how do you know my actions were unjust?"

Danny's eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid you know? I've read several wizarding history books and they all proclaim how much of a monster you were. You tortured and killed people practically for fun."

Riddle returned his stare. "Haven't you ever heard that history is written by the victors? Of course they emphasized my faults but not the reason this all started. The ministry would hate to lose its power after all."

Danny bit his lip, knowing this to be true. Even in his own school, a lot of different viewpoints and events were left out of textbooks in order to make it flow and to make America look good. It was simply the way it worked seeing as they wouldn't want to put themselves in the wrong if it wasn't in their favor.

"I understand what you mean," he said slowly, "however, you will have to find some way to prove it. I can't take you by your word."

Riddle inwardly smirked. He had him and now he just needed to sweeten it. "That's why I brought this along with me." He pulled out a small black case which he unlatched and pulled a tiny glass vial from the padded interior. Danny leaned closer, curious. He knew it was a potion but what kind? He had only just begun learning the basic subjects of magic and potions was definitely an interest of his. All one really needed to succeed in it was a great attention to detail and some creativity (at least when it came to inventing potions that is). He was only on the level of a first year still so he didn't recognize the milky liquid.

"What is it?" he asked.

Riddle smiled and enlarged a stone disk that was also being kept inside the case. It turned into a plain stone bowl with a shimmering liquid inside that looked an awful lot like the potion in the vial.

"It's called a pensieve and these are a bottle of memories, mine to be exact."

Danny blinked, curiosity increasing seeing as it wasn't a potion as he'd originally thought. "What does the pensieve have to do with your memories?" he wondered.

Riddle set the bowl on the coffee table between them. "A pensieve is simply the medium for viewing the memories. I draw them out by touching my forhead with my wand and then pulling. The silver strand that appears is a copy of the memory which I can then place in the pensieve to view objectively."

Danny didn't hide how impressed he was. Was there anything magic couldn't do?

"Now," Riddle began as he poured the vial of memories into the bowl, "all you have to do is touch the top of your head to the liquid and you will be transported into the memory." Danny nodded and leaned forward. He hesitated briefly before touching the liquid but steeled himself for the plunge. Riddle followed him in.

They appeared in a large room that was elegantly decorated. Danny marveled at the moving portratits but otherwise, the room was completely normal. Three people occupied the chairs in the middle of the room: Thomas, Lucius, and Vlad. He watched as Vlad stood and suddenly transformed, blue skin replacing his peach tone. Danny frowned as Thomas stood as well and walked around the ghost, surveying him from different angles.

"Incredible. How on earth did this happen?"

Vlad scowled. "Jack made a monumental mistake with the proto-portal. I'm not exactly sure what the affects will be but this is one of them. I appear to be...half-dead to be blunt."

Thomas brought his hand close but didn't touch. "You feel warm. If you're a ghost shouldn't you be cold?"

Vlad shrugged. "I don't know. I could grow wings tomorrow and have no idea why at this point. Even when I'm human I can't control when I become intangible or invisible. I tend to sink into walls or floors if I stand in one place for too long or get lost in thought. I can't imagine living with this for the rest of my life!" he snarled, his voice rising louder and louder. "That damn Jack doesn't even feel any remorse for what he did and now he's even stolen Maddie from me!"

Danny watched this sadly, wishing he could reach out and comfort his lover, but stayed still and waited.

Lucius placed his hand over Vlad's clenched one. "Are you sure it was Fenton's fault? There's no use in throwing away a perfectly good friendship if you're wrong."

Vlad tore his arm away from Lucius, ignoring Lucius' veiled hurt. "I am not wrong. You should have seen him afterwards, joking and laughing as if my pain meant nothing! I don't need or want a friend like that."

Lucius looked over at Thomas who sighed. "Be that as it may Vlad, what are you going to do about it?" Danny didn't really like the calculating look the man was giving his fiancee.

Vlad growled, his red eyes flashing. "I'll learn to control this; I'll learn to use this power to achieve any goal. That will show him." He paced, anger tightening his shoulders. "Someday, I'll destroy Jack with this power and take Maddie for myself."

Lucius snapped finally and grabbed Vlad's shoulders, shaking him. "Do you even hear yourself Vlad? It sounds as if you've gone insane!" Vlad scoffed and threw him off.

"I don't care. I'll get stronger; I'll train; there is nothing that will stop me."

"Then why not let us help you?" Thomas asked, his own wine-colored eyes glinting dangerously.

Vlad paused and turned to stare at his lord. "What?"

"With time you will be able to control this; there is no reason for you to go it alone." Vlad stared at him unsure of what to say, his features slowly relaxing. He let go of his ghost form and became human. Danny was stunned at how much younger Vlad looked. Although, besides a few wrinkles he really didn't look that much different. His hair was still long and silver, his eyes a deep, almost unnatural black. Danny smiled, knowing that he was still his Vlad even then.

Vlad sighed. "I guess...," his lips twitched into a small smile, "thanks guys."

Lucius snorted. "You didn't expect us to abandon you did you? Slytherins may take good care of themselves but they take even better care of each other."

Vlad laughed. "Who knew you could be so sappy Lucius. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh shut up" Lucius grumbled.

The scene slowly faded away, the colors replaced by a washed out gray as they ran together like dripping paint. Danny turned to Riddle. "Why did you show me that?"

Riddle smirked. "I thought you might appreciate knowing a bit more about your fiancee, before he became seriously involved with me that is. Easier to see the difference you see. He was very close to Maddie and Jack before the accident but afterwards, he became more vicious, more unyielding. Lucius and I did our best to be there for him but when I was defeated, a lot of work went down the drain."

A new scene began to take shape around them. They were on a long street filled with store fronts made of faded brick and bright colored wood. There were hundreds of people milling about dressed in robes of varying colors and shades. Thomas was leaning against the wall of an alley staring out at the main street, wearing a plain black robe and a gold mask held loosely in one hand, his wand in the other. Across from him were Lucius and Vlad who stood silent and tense.

A loud boom suddenly sounded further down the street and smoke billowed out over the heads of the crowd like a tidal wave. Screams followed, seeming like a prompt for them to move. Thomas slipped his mask on, hiding the upper half of his face. Lucius and Vlad put their own masks on but colored silver instead. They followed Thomas out onto the street where they immediately began to incapacitate people. Beams of multicolored light flew back and forth as tons of black cloaked men and women poured into the street. A few wore silver masks like Vlad and Lucius while others wore bronze. Danny assumed the colors defined some sort of hierarchy.

He noticed that most of the spells were red colored and that they knocked people out instead of hurting them. Danny frowned as he had read that "You-Know-Who" was fond of the killing curse but that was green and this didn't look anything like that.

"After Vlad returned from college with his new...problem, I began to step up my attacks on the wizarding public. In earlier years they were demonstrations at first; I gave numerous speeches which seemed to gather a rather rapid support base. My efforts were thwarted, however, by a new faction called 'The Order of the Pheonix' which was headed by a famous war hero, Albus Dumbledore."

Just then, a new figure joined the fray, an elderly man with long white hair and beard. He wore royal purple robes and a sunshine yellow belt around his waist. Printed on the fabric were little yellow flowers that could've been lilies but he wasn't sure at this distance. Despite being quite old looking, the man was spry, twisting and turning as his feet slid across the ground into different fighting stances. His wand slashed through the air like a sword attacking with colored lights that seemed to give Danny the impression that they were much more serious spells than the stunners.

Thomas growled when an ice blue one grazed his arm. A loud snap indicated that the bone had broken. Danny stared, horrified as the man's arm went limp. He slashed a spell at Dumbledore to distract him while he quickly turned to heal his arm.

The memory faded slowly replaced by a new one. A dark and damp room appeared, bordered by three stone walls and one side lined with steel bars.

A prison cell.

Danny turned back to look deeper into the cell and saw a young woman dressed in what might have once been designer robes. Her face was haggard, her hair limp and greasy. There was dirt smudging her cheeks and blood on flecking her robes. She had obviously been there for awhile.

"This is Jacqueline Engel. She worked at the ministry as the head of Magical Creature Regulation, a despicable part of the ministry that makes it legal to treat other magical creatures as less than human beings. For instance, if they knew Vlad was half-ghost he would have to be registered with their department and then he would be unable to get a job anywhere in wizarding Britain."

Something cold gripped Danny's heart as his eyes widened. "But in America..."

"I'm sure Vlad has told you how behind Britain is in comparison to other countries. My main goal is to bring it into the current century rather than the middle ages it seems to never leave" he drawled. "Unfortunately, you know how against change people can be." Danny nodded; that concept was certainly true wherever you go. "Somewhere along the way in my campaign, Dumbledore spread that I was a believer in pureblood supremecy and desired to kill all muggles and muggleborns in the world. As if that's even feasible!" he scoffed.

Danny blinked. That was exactly what all of the history books had stated.

Just then, the cell door opened drawing their attention. Thomas and another man that Danny vaguely recognized as Severus Snape from the dinner party walked in. He was much younger but the look in his eyes seemed almost as old as his current self.

"Do you know why you're here Ms. Engel?" Thomas asked.

She stared up at him, her brown eyes wide and frightened. "Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything so please!"

Thomas stared steadily into her eyes. "Really? Anything?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Good, then you'll have no problem promoting a few pro-creature reforms won't you?"

A look of disgust crossed her face. "Hell no! Don't you know how disgusting creatures are? They don't deserve rights let alone the same breathing space as us normal magical folk."

Thomas snorted. "My, my, then I don't suppose you'll mind becoming what you hate right? You see, I need an example...to show others that it's alright to embrace magical creatures. Severus here can help you with that."

Her eyes widened in fear and she shuffled back, trying to get away but scared and unable to move with the shackles chaining her down. "Please...please!" she screamed, her voice rising as Severus wrapped a nimble hand around her neck. He ignored her cries as he pulled the collar of her grimy shirt down to reveal the junction of her neck and shoulder.

He murmured a brief spell to clean her skin then leaned down and carefully bit into her neck. Danny gaped. "Wha-?"

"It's a little known secret that Severus is actually a half-vampire meaning he has all the qualities of a normal vampire excpept on a smaller scale and can walk in sunlight." Danny couldn't help but feel impressed by that considering he had no idea that vampires even existed before now.

"Cool."

Thomas snorted, then couldn't contain the laught that burst from him. Danny stared, wondering why he was laughing, but the man simply waved it off. "Just the way you said it" he said, smirking widely. He was actually laughing because the boy was focusing on Severus' heritage rather than the fate of the chained woman at his feet. He was impressed how just the boy was but also how he didn't jump to conclusions right away and assume this woman was innocent just because she was chained.

Danny shrugged, uncaring as to the man's real reason, and the scene changed again.

"This is the last memory I have recorded. It's a rather long one."

Danny watched curiously as he found himself in a large living room with light green walls and tan furniture. Thomas was there along with Lucius, Vlad, and Severus. They appeared to be arguing although Danny was a little confused as to what at first.

"It could mean nothing Tom; please don't do anything rash!" Severus pleaded.

Thomas grit his teeth, taking a sip of his tea. "What do you take me for Severus? A Gryffindor?" he sneered.

"No my lord, but...things are just starting to turn around. If something bad happens-"

Thomas set his cup down with a harsh clank. "Nothing bad will happen. I'll kill the brat and be done with it. I'm not going to let everything we worked for be for nothing" he snapped, standing in order to pace.

"But prophecies are notoriously slippery my lord. To those who know about them they become self-fulfilling and to others, they may not even happen due to the choices they make" Vlad calmly spoke, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "I think you should just leave it alone."

Thomas scowled. "So what do you suggest I do? Allow a possible threat to grow up and eventually have the power to kill me?"

"No, that's not what we're saying" Vlad assured. "You've already created numerous defenses against the possibility of someone killing you so what is one threat growing up?

"I didn't even get to hear the whole thing my lord" Severus interjected. "There could be something worse in the second part; something that could possibly prevent you from killing the child."

"But we don't know" Thomas added.

Severus sighed. "No my lord."

Thomas ran a hand through his black hair. "Then we need to find out. In the meantime, I'll locate the Potters...just in case" he added, sneering at his follower's concerned looks.

Beside him, Riddle snorted. "I was a fool; as soon as I obtained the location from a follower I attacked the Potter family and ended up a spirit for the next thirteen years while Harry Potter was left with nothing but a scar on his forehead. I was resurrected only two years ago and have been recovering with the help of Lucius and Severus. I should have listened to them to begin with but I was stubborn and so sure I was right. I could not see anything else."

"What is this prophecy they're talking about though?"

Riddle tensed and Danny watched him warily. "I don't know the whole thing as of yet. My attempts to find out were thwarted this past June. The beginning simply states that someone with the power to 'vanquish' me," he sneered, " is about to be born at the end of July to those who have defied me three times. He will be marked as my equal and have a power I know not."

Danny frowned, looking contemplative at the answer. "I can see why you would be worried. The way it's worded, however, is rather vague though, isn't it?"

"How so?" Riddle asked, curious as to what the boy meant.

"Well, what if the child was born outside of Britain? There must be billions of babies born at the end of July and from parents that have 'thrice defied you'? Couldn't that be anyone really? What does defy even mean? Did they just say they didn't support you or save someone you meant to kill or simply _fight against you_? What kind of prophecy is that?"

Riddle blinked, taken aback by the surprisingly logical response. "I suppose you're right. I didn't really think about it that way as there were only two couples that had really been a thorn in my side at that time. I didn't consider anyone else."

Danny sighed. "And my cousin was one of them. Who was the other?"

"Neville Longbottom. His parents, Alice and Frank, were tortured by two of my followers without my consent." He noticed Danny's angry frown. "They were exacting revenge for some friends of theirs who had been killed at the Longbottom's hands a few weeks before. Bellatrix was very close to Rabastan, her younger brother, who died trying to protect a very precious artifact of mine. The cutting curse hit his neck and severed the carotid artery instantly."

Danny's eyes went wide. "Oh my god" he whispered, tears coming to his eyes though he tried to hold them back.

"Bella was never the same after that and when she was thrown in Azkaban-wizarding prison," he explained when he saw Danny's confusion, "her insanity was exacerbated. I raided the prison last year and set free many of my followers. I've had to keep her on a very short leash since as she's simply wanted to torture everyone in sight be they enemy or Death Eaters."

Danny raised an eyebrow, something he'd learned from Vlad. "That leads me to another question: why the name Death Eaters? Don't you think that sounds kind of stupid or something?"

Riddle laughed. "Of course it does; the media chose it after all. Why I would ever name my followers as something as stupid as that is beyond my understanding."

Danny grinned, feeling his heart change a little towards this man who was obviously a great leader to his followers. As evidenced by the scenes with Lucius, Severus, and Vlad, he saw them more as friends and advisers than mere followers. That proved that the man was not as much of a monster as the books had stated.

The world around them began to grey again and all of a sudden, Danny was lifting his head from the bowl, his brain spinning and his stomach rising up his throat. "Urgh," he clapped his hand to his mouth and dizzily tried to find the bathroom but ended up throwing up where he stood.

Riddle took his arm and led him gently to the couch. He then waved his wand, cleaning up the mess without a trace. "Thank you" Danny mumbled through his pounding head ache.

"No problem" he assured. "Exiting the pensieve can be a little rough for the first time but you're also pregnant and that may not have been one of my better ideas."

Danny laughed. "So you do have a humble bone! Here I thought you couldn't feel let alone show a lack of ego."

Riddle snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll have you know I'm plenty callous and egotistical." Danny snickered, his snickers soon turning to full out laughter.

"So, even though this has answered a lot of questions," here he motioned to the pensieve, "I still want to know when this all started. Vlad's explained some of it to me but I want to know the full story. When did you start fighting for this? Why didn't the political path work? To what extent do you torture people? Why-"

"Enough, enough" Riddle laughed. "I can't answer all those at once. Take a deep breath for merlin's sake."

Danny huffed but waited patiently.

"First off, I'll start at the beginning. I graduated from Hogwarts in 1945, yes I'm that old Danny," he said, rolling his eyes when he saw Danny's eyes widen and his mouth open to inevitably ask a question. "I traveled quite a bit afterwards learning as much as I could about magic and about politics. The idea to return to Britain and fight for my current ideals didn't come until Abraxas, Lucius' father, sent me a letter requesting that I return to Britain. The Wizengamot was getting ready to pass a restrictive law that would cause many purebloods to lose a significant amount of status in wizarding Britain. He was afraid that if it passed, there would be no hope of keeping the old traditions alive and he was right."

"When it passed, muggleborn holidays were quickly instated not just at Hogwarts but every where else as well. Anyone caught celebrating Samhain or Yule was immediately arrested. Many light wizards supported this move towards 'equality' as they called it but the purebloods protested quite loudly. Through these rituals, many families were able to enhance the old magic of their blood and their ancestral ties so it weakened them considerably being unable to practice these old traditions. It was then I realized that someone would need to champion the pureblood ideals and Old Ways of the past and at the same time, bring our world into the present."

Danny sighed. "So at first everything was done politically?"

"Yes, however, I was one person against an entire ministry that was growing in muggleborn population every day. They supported the changes full heartedly and it was only after _twenty years_ later that I began to get really impatient. I could see no other alternative but full out war. The minister would not listen; he simply appointed a successor with just as firm ideals as him. When Lucius joined me, he became my political edge while I became more of a war lord. I directed raids and strikes, leaving my demands on the minister's desk to change the laws or I would attack innocent people. He ignored me and I followed through each and every time."

"So then how did torture come into the picture? I mean, the books made it sound like that's all you ever did."

Riddle nodded. "Torture became necessary when we gained an adversary. The Order of the Pheonix became our enemy, standing in our way at every turn and making it seems as if we were in the wrong. They tried to install spies in my ranks but I fished them out on occasion and tortured then killed them for what they'd done. A little known fact is that the minister started arresting innocent people after awhile in order to look as if he knew what he was doing. The panic and fear this incited was unprecedented. The death toll rose to unbearable heights after awhile. No one was safe and no one knew when they would be targeted for something they did not do. Like Dumbledore, I used it to my advantage."

Danny nodded, frowning as he realized all of this made sense. The memories confirmed it as well. Finally, he came to a decision. "Alright, this is my decision. I will not get in the way of Vlad supporting and even fighting for you but you better make damn well sure he doesn't die. I'm not going to raise our child by myself." His eyes glowed green with the ferocity in his tone and Riddle was sure that he could see his inevitable death in that Avada Kedavra color.

"I understand perfectly Danny. I will protect Vlad to the best of my ability but you know I can't promise anything."

Danny nodded. "I know. I just want some reassurance. If you ever need a safehouse or neutral help, I offer it. I will not publicly support or join you but I'll have your back if you're in a tight spot."

Riddle smiled genuinely for the first time. "That's all I ask for. Thank you Danny."

Danny's lips quirked into a smirk. "No problem. I suppose you also already know I'm half-ghost right?"

Riddle laughed; this boy was very smart. "Of course! It's very difficult for Vlad to hide things from me."

Danny huffed. "I knew it" he mumbled. "Alright, well as long as he's not telling any bedroom stories that's fine. I've come to realize that my status as a half-ghost is not as dangerous in the wizarding world as it is in the muggle one so I'll allow it this time. Next time, don't let him share my secrets without asking me first."

"I'll try" Riddle agreed, his shoulders shaking a little with silent mirth. He could tell that Vlad's little fiancee would be very good for the man. He had humor and was very clever; more than enough to keep up with Vlad's antics. "Well, I suppose it's time to say good night. I'll see you another time perhaps?"

"Of course. You can come back and visit any time." _Now that I know you won't kill me and Vlad for some crazy, insane reason_, he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Eleven**

A/N: To all those who see things that aren't there: this is not DM/HP! It's not even one sided. I just want to get that clear and you'll see what I mean once you read this chapter. If I were reading it for the first time, I'd be inferring that too. Please be kind and know that I'm setting the ground for Thomas rather than Draco. Thank you :)

Danny sighed and checked another name off his long list of wedding guests. He leaned back and stretched a bit, a long sigh leaving his mouth as he basked in the late afternoon sun. He was sitting on the patio of Vlad's manor in Scotland writing wedding invitations with Narcissa. Each invitation was printed with the same words on the front in silver, delicate gold embossed flowers creating a border on a blue background.

Together with their families,

Daniel Fenton

and

Vladimir Masters

request the honor of your presence

at their marriage

on Saturday, the twelfth of October

two thousand thirteen

at one o'clock in the afternoon

Master Manor

Scotland

Vlad and he had chosen this pattern at a wedding store in Hogsmeade a few days ago and now Danny was in the process of signing small personal statements to each person. In particular, Thomas Riddle and Harry Potter. He stretched his cramped hand and sighed. He wasn't sure what to say to Harry that wouldn't sound crazy or stupid. After all, who knew if he even knew about Maddie or whether he would come or not.

He leaned back and stared out over the manicured lawn ending at a forest in the distance. The manor was quite secluded with muggle repelling charms and wards like castle ramparts: impenetrable. Danny leaned his chin in his hand, tired after a somewhat restless night. The baby had been kicking incessantly making him toss and turn as he tried to grasp sleep. After awhile he had given up and just gone downstairs to have some hot chocolate and watch TV. Danny was very happy that unlike most wizards, Vlad didn't give up the comforts of muggle living just because magic and electricity didn't mesh. Most of the electronics ran on ectoplasm so the magic didn't interfere with it anyways.

Danny had arrived at the manor two weeks ago and still felt a bit homesick. Even though his mom and dad were in the final process of moving to Scotland as well, Tucker and Sam still lived in Amity Park. In order to visit them, he would have to use the floo and he really wanted to avoid that until after he'd had the baby.

Another thing that made it a bit difficult to get used to was the rather different decor of the manor. It was much darker than the one in Amity Park with very gothic architecture and dark colors everywhere. Family portraits of deceased ancestors hung everywhere and it creeped Danny out a little when their eyes followed him.

Vlad was gone a lot now; although it was really no different from how it had been back in Amity Park. He told Danny he was out looking for a job and attending interviews. Danny was alright with that and stayed home looking for things to do once he finished his homework. The library helped a lot with his boredom because it was huge with books shelved all the way to the ceiling that must have been more than 20 feet high. It was no less deep and Danny would spend hours every afternoon just browsing.

Some days Narcissa would stop by to give him more etiquette lessons and was currently helping him write the invitations for the wedding. It was a big help because Danny couldn't believe how many people Vlad wanted to invite. Danny didn't really care either way as long as all his important people were there. If Vlad had a lot of friends then who was he to judge?

"What are you thinking so hard about dear? I can practically hear you across the table" Narcissa teased, grinning at him slightly.

Danny scowled. "I am not that antsy" he protested. "I just don't know how to start this letter" he mumbled, referring to the letter for his cousin he had to write.

"Danny, please, how many times have I told you not to mumble?" she scolded. Danny blushed and hung his head to avoid her stern glare.

"Sorry Narcissa" he stated clearly. She nodded, satisfied with his response.

"Good. Now tell me what exactly you're having trouble with. Perhaps I can help."

Danny frowned. "Right, well, I have to write a letter explaining who I am to a cousin who probably knows nothing about me and won't want to come anyways because he's on the Light side, which is apparently a bad thing according to everyone around me."

Narcissa chuckled. "Well, it will be difficult to predict whether he will come or not but here, let me give you some tips. Just..."

An unusually warm breeze swept by, ruffling their papers and carrying Narcissa's words away. Leaves cascaded down from the trees around them, torn away from their safe limbs by the wind. Across the country, a boy was about to receive a very strange letter and a drastic change in future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning in Scotland, early morning to be precise. Up in Gryffindor Tower, a young teenager named Harry Potter woke from a semi-restful night of slumber though he couldn't recall what had made him so restless. The dream faded into the land of night leaving him firmly awake. With a soft sigh, he rolled out of bed and padded across the cold flagstones to the bathroom to take a shower. The snores of his year mates accompanied his soft footfalls but everyone was too deeply asleep to notice his passing.

He shed his clothing outside the shower and stepped in, pulling the crimson curtain closed behind him. The water was warm which Harry was more than grateful for after three months of Summer spent with the Dursleys who locked him in a cupboard and granted him a cold shower once a fortnight. He scrubbed himself twice, loving the feeling of clean even after three weeks at Hogwarts had passed. He took a shower every day just because he could and brushed his teeth and wore clean clothes... Well, the uniform vest and blouse were pretty much his only clothes since they actually fit, unless he wanted to wear Dudley's oversized clothes that were so worn they looked like misshapen rags.

He turned off the water and dried himself off still in the shower since he was rather self-conscious. He knew his room mates were still sleeping but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He still had a few healing bruises littering his skin and didn't want anyone to find out. It was the usual for him so it didn't bother him that much but he still felt horrified just thinking about if anyone found out. He'd be even more of an outcast for sure.

He slid on his uniform which he'd brought with him into the bathroom so he could change there and took his single pair of pajamas back to his trunk. It was roughed up and starting to look worn out after six years of use and just like the Dursley's liked roughing him up they also liked to ruin his property. The leather bore signs of chemical burns and slashes from Dudley's pocket-knife. There was even a crude scrawl in the corner on one side that Dudley thought was funny. It infuriated Harry, however, every time he saw it so he tried to ignore it most of the time.

After he was done prepping for the day, he gathered up his books, parchment, as well as quill and ink into his bag then headed down to breakfast. Nowadays he preferred to do some reading at the table while he ate before everyone else barged into his space. He was getting rather tired of playing the Harry Potter act so he found solace in books as he used to when he was a child.

Magic had been pretty amazing when he'd first arrived in this world and though he still held the same love for it he didn't quite love the people who used it like it was a tool of some kind. He preferred to cherish every spell, to learn everything he could even if he had to do it in secret. It was obvious that Hermione hated being stood up so he hid his intelligence just like he did during grade school and their friendship survived just about everything. With Ron, he had to act just as stupid as he was to remain friends.

Sometimes, he wondered what it would have been like to accept Malfoy's offer that first day on the train. Maybe he had been right about wizarding families but then what did he know? Everyday, Harry still felt like he was new to the whole thing and except for spells he knew nothing of the rest of the wizarding world. Surely they had a collective culture since they were literally a world apart from muggles? Yet he'd seen no evidence of any difference between muggle school and magic school. Children were still children and by that he meant pint-sized bullies.

He reached the Great Hall and slid inside. There were one or two students at the Ravenclaw table and double that at the Slytherin table. Usually, those two tables had the most students arrive early. The older years in particular liked to get an early start. Despite being a sixth year, Harry was the only one there in the morning.

He sat down near the middle of the table, took out his potions book and began to read, carefully marking passages he needed to go back to or made a good point with his ball point pen that he refused to relinquish for tasks like this. They were just so much more convenient than quill and ink which was fun for a while but then deteriorated to plain irritation with the antiquated style. He munched on a piece of buttered toast while he wrote notes. Two hours passed before anyone from Gryffindor actually showed up and by then the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables were filled and Hufflepuff was on its way.

As soon as he saw someone sit down he put his book away and continued munching but no longer really seeing his food. It tasted like lead in his stomach anyways and he ended up setting it down on his plate. The noise level which had been adequate so far rose to a roar as the Gryffindors began to pour in almost all at once. Ron and Hermione came in at some point and headed over to sit by him. He really wished he could just leave and crawl back into bed.

"Hey Harry, what's the big idea getting up so early? I mean sheesh, you never used to do this before" Ron frowned, setting his bag on the bench between them. Harry looked at the bag which looked significantly lighter than his own.

"Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping well so I just come down early instead of sitting around." Harry really didn't see the big deal but apparently Ron did.

"Yeah, well, maybe you could wait next time? I mean, not all of us are great morning people like you" he snapped. Harry just blinked, not sure what to say to this. Ron had been getting a lot more snappish lately and Harry wasn't really sure how to handle him like this. Usually, he'd do what people expected him to do: get angry, but he was getting tired of it. He just wanted to have normal days like the rest of the students and anger usually got him into more trouble than leaving him out of it.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Ron gaped, aghast that Harry was just ignoring him.

"No" Harry answered honestly. Ron's ears turned red, a sure sign of an impending storm which Hermione, who'd noticed, quickly averted.

"Ron, he was just lost in thought, right Harry?" she hurriedly asked.

Harry nodded. "That's right" he said, though his tone wasn't very convincing.

Ron grumbled and turned his attention onto his food which he began to shove into his mouth at a speed that both disgusted and amazed Harry. Hermione similarly grimaced in distaste. After that near disaster, the morning continued like normal and soon they were off to their first class of the day: Potions. Well, at least Harry and Hermione were. Ron had a free period because he hadn't gotten an O in potions (though how Harry had was anybody's guess).

When Harry walked into class, the crowd had separated him from Hermione so he ended up walking side-by-side with Malfoy. Snape was at the side of the door, oddly enough, and swooped down when he saw them enter together.

"Potter, Malfoy, the two of you are partners for the day. Take your seats." Harry blinked but didn't argue. He looked at Malfoy who didn't scowl or insult him, just smirked nonchalantly and went to take his seat. Harry followed and caught Hermione's eye from where she was paired with Blaise Zabini. She gave him a sympathetic grin then turned back to setting out her cauldron.

Harry sighed and sat down, pulling out his text book and cauldron. Snape prowled to the front of the class and glared at them. "Today you will be brewing a simple healing potion. Please note, that if you screw this one up it will become a deadly poison and I will have the one who brewed it drink it. Begin" he barked and snapped his wand against the blackboard where instructions suddenly appeared in white chalk.

"I'll get the ingredients Potter. Stay here and set up the cauldron." Harry didn't even have time to argue before the boy was out of his seat and heading towards the supply closet. He shrugged and simply went through the motions of producing a flame with his wand, making sure the cauldron was clean and ready for a new potion, as well as examining the stirring rod for any residue from last class. He then filled a measuring cup with water from his wand and poured the exact amount recorded in the book. He turned the flame up a little to help it boil faster.

Malfoy was back by the time he finished and nodded when he saw everything ready to go. The water began to boil after a few minutes during which they chopped, dice, sliced, and mashed ingredients. Harry was silent and so was Malfoy. They worked in peace together which surprised Harry but what was even more surprising was how comfortable he felt with this silence. Malfoy didn't bother him with making small talk and instead focused all his concentration on his work. Harry rather wished Ron could be like this sometimes.

They found themselves done before everyone else so Harry bottled a few vials of the liquid and set them aside for when Snape asked for them. Snape glided by glaring suspiciously at Harry for a moment before turning a neutral stare to Malfoy. "Done already? It must certainly be due to Mr. Mafloy's competence rather than your own Mr. Potter. Excellent work Mr. Malfoy." He took one vial for grading and continued on.

Harry just blinked, somewhat blind-sided by the somewhat mild insult. Usually it was much worse than that. Maybe it was because he was partnered with Malfoy? But that didn't make sense either because they'd been partners before and Snape had more than enjoyed making fun of him just to make Malfoy laugh. Unable to reach an answer he shrugged and started cleaning up their station.

Beside him, Malfoy observed the odd behavior of the Boy-who-lived. Ever since school had begun, Potter had been acting strange but he wasn't sure why. He just seemed calmer, unlike his usual boisterous self. He didn't get as angry or upset and he read a lot now. Maybe it had to do with the Dark Lord' return? Maybe he was starting to realize a war was about to break out any day now? Well, it wasn't really any of his business. Inwardly shrugging, Malfoy turned away and went about his business. He saw no point in antagonizing someone who wouldn't rise to his taunts.

At lunch later that day, his opinion was about to change.

It started with an owl, an unfamiliar owl. It flew in, spiraling down to the Gryffindor table where it landed gently beside Harry's plate. He blinked and took the letter attached to the bird's leg. It hooted softly, ruffling its silver and black wing feathers while it waited. Ignoring his friend's attempts to keep him from opening it and the concerned looks of his teachers, Harry broke the wax seal and unrolled a very strange letter.

It was a wedding invitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry wasn't sure what to expect but this wasn't it. Both Remus and Sirius had been there as well and the following conversation, more like argument, had been unpleasant.

The office was large but it felt claustrophobic with the three adult's commanding presence. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, eyes twinkling as usual, while Remus watched Harry carefully and Sirius furiously read the letter. He seemed to calm a bit as he neared the end however and Harry hoped that was a good sign.

"I can't believe she had a son" he murmured, sinking into one of the overstuffed armchairs, the letter still clutched in his fist.

Remus breathed a deep sigh and rubbed a large hand over his face. "And her son is getting married to Vlad Masters no less."

Harry's confusion only deepened. "I don't think I understand what the big deal is; who is Vlad Masters and why is he so bad?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry making him rather uncomfortable despite it trying to be just that. "Because Harry, Vlad Masters was one of the few actually known Death Eaters that served second in command to Voldemort during the first war. He was brutal in combat, well-known for his merciless attacks. Madeline Evans and Jack Fenton were known supporters though they never actually participated in any raids. Going to this wedding would only place you in danger as there would be nothing but Death Eaters there."

Harry looked away, feeling conflicted. His heart yearned to meet relatives that wouldn't hurt him like the Dursleys, who might possibly accept him. Whether they were Death Eaters or not, shouldn't he get to know them first before deciding if they were evil?

"I would still like to go."

Sirius turned at the quiet whisper from his godson. The child of Lily and James was all he had and he didn't agree at all with Harry's statement.

"Harry, it's too dangerous-"

Harry stood. "No, the letter was sent to me so it's my choice. I want to meet them. I had no idea my mum even had another sister and you're telling me to just ignore her? How can I possibly do that when this might be my only chance?"

Sirius turned to Remus, looking helpless. Remus rolled his eyes at his clueless mate. "If you're determined to go Harry that's fine, we won't stop you; however, Sirius and I will come with you okay?"

Harry didn't look very happy still but he nodded. If it was the only way they'd allow him to go then he'd take it. He had a good feeling about this wedding; it would change his life, he was sure of it.

Dumbledore, however, didn't see it that way. The twinkle was gone from his eye as he stared at his two ex-students. He did not believe Harry should go, not because it was dangerous to his life, but because it was dangerous for the cause. If Harry should happen to learn valuable information about the first war that he was not there to control then the light side could very well be screwed. Lily had had dark leanings until the split with her sister when she started dating Potter who was thoroughly Light. He did not want Harry thinking of his parents as anything but pure light heroes. Otherwise, he would begin to question everything.

"Now Remus, I don't think it's a good idea to just toss Harry to the wolves so to speak. Mrs. Fenton is not the most trustworthy-"

"I understand headmaster, but I stand by whatever Harry wants. I personally think he deserves to meet Maddie's family. If for some reason we are attacked, I will die to get Harry out of there. End of story."

Dumbledore covered his irritation well but Harry spotted the hardness in his eyes. It only lasted a brief second but Harry wondered about it. Why was Dumbledore really so against his going to the wedding? What was the headmaster hiding?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the first week of October, two days before the wedding found him outside by the lake watching the frigid wind blow waves on the water. He had his heavier outdoor cloak on over his robe but not much else. A simple heating charm helped as well but faded the longer he stayed outside. He was reading a book, back against a large boulder, with a blanket Dobby had brought him covering the soggy ground.

He was surprised out of his Charms text by a warm body sitting down next to him. Harry stared at Malfoy unsure of what to say. Finally he shut his book and asked "What do you want?"

Malfoy watched him, blue-gray eyes curious. He decided not to beat around the bush. "Why are you so different this year? It's like you're a completely different person."

Harry stared at him, frowning. He found himself thinking rather frustratingly how much taller Malfoy was. He turned away, unable to stop thinking of why he was the shortest amongst his year-mates. While all the boys shot up like weeds around him, he remained almost as short as most of the girls. It made him feel inferior, like he was lesser than everyone else.

He finally remembered the question and said "I've always been this way."

Malfoy scoffed. "No you haven't. The first five years you were always loud mouthed and brash and always running into danger. Now you're just...quiet, like there's no one there." He froze when Harry glared at him. He was shocked at how frigid it was.

"You don't know who I am Malfoy. If you did none of this would surprise you, but the fact is, I entered the wizarding world _expected_ to be a certain way so I _became_ that way. I was as ordinary as any other muggle before all this which only made it worse." His green eyes almost seemed to glow eerily with his harsh words making Draco shiver. "If you knew me you'd go and kill Voldemort yourself" he spat. He stood up, angry both at Malfoy and himself for saying so much. He turned to leave but Malfoy grabbed his wrist and tugged him back.

"Wait, I'm sorry Harry."

Harry froze then turned to stare at him, puzzled. "Why?"

Malfoy swallowed heavily, knowing that what he was about to do could be very dangerous if it reached the wrong person. "I didn't know you and I'm sorry."

Harry blinked feeling an odd stinging in his eyes. He blinked faster and had to wipe moisture from the corners of his eyes. "Don't be silly" he whispered. "There was nothing you could've done." He looked away and wished the tears would stop falling but they only fell faster until he was sobbing. Malfoy pulled him in so his face was buried in Malfoy's shoulder and hugged him tight. _Of all people, why Malfoy_, he inwardly cried.

As for Draco, he'd never thought the savior was this fragile. Holding him, he could tell how thin and light he really was, like a baby bird. He stroked Harry's black hair and rubbed his back trying to soothe him like his mother had done for him when he was a child. It seemed to work because Harry calmed after awhile and held him tight with his arms around his chest.

"Thank you" Harry whispered. He raised his face from Draco's shoulder and touched the wet spot there. "I'm sorry I ruined your robe."

Draco merely shrugged. "That's alright. It'll just go in the laundry tonight." Harry smiled and eyed him with over bright eyes. Draco wondered what could be going through the Gryffindor's head to get him to smile like that.

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you were" he wondered aloud.

Draco smirked. "Maybe that's because you don't know the real me" he shot back. Harry burst into bright peals of laughter at that, not bothering to hide it.

"I guess that could be true" he finally said once he'd calmed down. "Although, I wonder why we're only learning this now." He looked sad again all of a sudden. "We could have been such good friends if things had been different."

Draco scoffed. "And why can't that change now?" He took Harry's hand. "Maybe it's better this way? I can admit I was a little more than childish in my response to your refusal first year, but I'd like to think I can move past that now." He smirked as Harry's face lit up a little. How odd that he'd never seen Harry smile like that, not even with his friends. He then realized not for the first time in this odd conversation that he was seeing the real Harry for the first time.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Draco" he whispered, watching the misty landscape since he couldn't bear to look at the boy who suddenly meant so much to him. "Thank you so much."

Draco nodded certain he was doing the right thing but worried about the consequences he would be facing later from his parents...and the Dark Lord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Harry was returning to Gryffindor Tower after parting with Draco in the entrance hall only to find himself facing a wall of Gryffindors in the Common Room. Hermione and Ron were at the forefront while Seamus and Dean stood to one side with Neville on the opposite looking as if he'd rather not be there anyways.

"What's going on guys?" Harry asked rather confused at this odd behavior.

Ron scowled and stomped up to him, grabbing him by the collar. Harry was immediately reminded of Dudley and froze like a rabbit caught in the jaws of the wolf. "What's going on is you Harry. What is the matter with you lately? You've been distancing yourself and now you go prancing off with Malfoy? What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" he spat.

Harry leaned as far away from him as he could, scared by this version of his friend. Sure he knew Ron had anger issues but to threaten him just because he talked to Malfoy? "What I don't understand is how that's any of your business Ron. I can't talk to other people, is that it? I can only be with the approved set like you guys? What if I want to branch out? What if he was actually there for me instead of ragging on me like you do?"

The next thing he knew, pain exploded in his skull and he dropped to the floor like a stone. He groaned and pressed his hands to his head which pounded like a jackhammer was drilling a hole in it.

"Ron! What on earth did you do that for?" Hermione screamed, crouching down next to Harry so she could help him up.

Harry winced at the shrill sound of her voice and tried to push her hands away. She finally got a handle on him and pushed him up. He groaned as his surroundings swam.

"Ha, look at the baby. Taken down by one punch; how is this supposed to save us from you-know-who?" Ron sneered.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, shocked at his despicable behavior.

"What Hermione? Don't tell me you aren't thinking it too? All of the bad things that have happened to us are because of him!" Ron shouted. He suddenly snatched Harry's arm, pulling him away from Hermione and hit him again in the cheek this time. He grabbed his hair and pulled wrenching a yelp from Harry's lips.

Harry fell to the floor on his back as Ron let go and then the redhead was raining punches on him, jabbing at his skin and bruising his ribs. He tried not to cry but it was so very hard. He kicked out, trying to catch him in the shins or the crotch but he could hardly see through the pain. Suddenly, a loud bang went off and Madame Pomfrey was at his side helping him up.

He swayed in her arms, every breath painful and his heartbeat incredibly loud. He felt himself levitate, the magic pulling him after Madame Pomfrey who brought him to the infirmary. She set him in a bed and carefully began to examine him.

"Looks like it's simply some bruises Mr. Potter. I'm going to take your shirt off and give you some bruise cream alright?" Harry nodded, wincing as she helped him pull off his shirt and had him lay down. She massaged the cream in and he watched each developing bruise fade just a little. Most of them became a mottled yellow-blue by the time she was done. He was covered in them but at least the pain was numbed by the cream.

"Thank you" he told her quietly.

She patted his head fondly. "Get some rest Mr. Potter. Minerva will deal with Mr. Weasley."

Harry winced and nodded. He turned over in bed to get some sleep as she turned off the lights in the

room. He sighed and fell into a restless sleep filled with red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry woke up the next morning he was surprised to see Draco by his bedside with his legs crossed, reading a book. Harry was surprised at how much he looked like he belonged there. "Draco?" he croaked, voice scratchy from sleep.

The blond looked up and immediately smiled. "Good to see you awake Harry. How are you feeling?"

Harry coughed. "A little sore...and hungry" he admitted, blushing when his stomach rumbled.

Draco snorted. "Really, I hadn't noticed" he drawled.

Harry scowled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Don't make fun of me" he grumbled. "I just got beat up y'know?"

Draco immediately sobered. "Yeah I know. Since when did Weasel and I switch places huh? One day I'm trying to beat you up-"

"Keyword: trying" Harry chirped.

"-and now Weasel's doing it for me. What's up with that?" he grinned.

Harry shook his head solemnly. "No idea." They stared at each other a moment longer before they were cracking up. "Oh my gosh, I don't think I've laughed this much since..." he trailed off looking contemplative as he actually tried to remember when he'd laughed so freely, but he couldn't remember.

"Hey, no sad faces" Draco scolded, lips twitching into a grin but trying to remain serious.

Harry stuck out his tongue in defiance. "So what time is it?" he asked.

Draco waved his wand. "Just after lunch. I'll ask Madame Pomfrey if you can-"

"Dobby!" Harry called, interrupting Draco.

A loud crack sounded and suddenly a large eared, bug-eyed, house-elf appeared next to his bed. "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir? What you be needing?" he squeaked. When he noticed Draco he yelped. "M-Master Draco!" he squealed like a stuck pig and it made Harry grimace.

"Stop it Dobby. Draco is my friend now okay? I called you because we'd like some lunch please."

The house-elf glanced between them for a moment before finally nodding and teleporting to the kitchens. He was back in a second with a tray filled with finger sandwiches and drinks. With a snap of his fingers a small table appeared over Harry's lap and another table beside Draco. "Anything else Mister Harry Potter sir?"

Harry blushed at Draco's snigger. "No, that's everything Dobby. Thank you."

"Oh, the great Harry Potter says 'thank you' to poor old Dobby! Thank you Master Harry! Thank you!" he sobbed and disappeared with another crack.

Draco finally burst into loud laughter making Harry blush even more but he held his head up high with his nose in the air. He wouldn't show his embarrassment no matter what. Draco's laughter cut off, however, when the doors opened and his Slytherin friends walked in.

"I thought that was you Drakey" Pansy cooed as she hurried to grab Draco's arm. Draco merely scowled and pushed her off.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Whatever do you mean Drakey?"

"Would you stop calling me that!" he yelled.

Theo snorted. "The day you get her to stop calling you that is the day the Earth implodes" he said dryly.

"No, no you mean explodes right?" Blaise retorted.

Theo seemed to think about it for a second. "No, I think I mean implode, as in her head will implode due to the fact that her Drakey does not love her."

"Stop it you morons" Pansy snapped. They simply grinned, completely unrepentant of their behavior. It was then they all noticed just who was in the bed Draco was sitting beside.

"Potter? What one earth are you doing with Potter, Drakey?" Pansy whined.

Draco gave her a very cold glare, one that he rarely used with his friends and actually seemed to wake Pansy from her deluded dream. Theo and Blaise both quieted as well, staring curiously at their friend who took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Guys, Harry and I have called a truce. We're friends now" he stated firmly, trying to impose the importance of this on them.

All of their eyes grew wide in shock. "But how? I mean, you and Potter have been at each other's throats since like, day one" Pansy gaped.

Draco shrugged. "We actually found out we have more in common than we thought." They all gave him incredulous stares in response. "Oh, come on, is it really that hard to believe?" They nodded as one. Draco huffed and Harry shrugged when he sent him a look.

"Y'know, Dobby sent up a lot of food...would you guys like to eat with us?" Harry asked, trying to make some sort of peace offering.

The three Slytherins looked at each other then shrugged. "Sure, why not" Blaise said. The others nodded and they all summoned chairs so they could sit around Harry's bed. "So what does this mean then? Are you like an honorary Slytherin or something?" They all looked at Draco who shrugged, not really sure what to say.

Harry solved that problem though when he said "Actually, the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin but I persuaded it to put me in Gryffindor. Personally, I wish I had listened to the Hat." He sighed and picked at his sandwich, tearing off chunks of bread and therefore, did not see the gobsmacked faces on the four Slytherins surrounding his bed.

"Are you serious?" Pansy squeaked.

"How on earth did you persuade it?" Theo shouted.

"You could've been a Slytherin? No Potters ever been in Slytherin!" Blaise exclaimed.

Draco didn't say a word and just sat there looking contemplative.

"What, is it really that shocking?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

Finally, Madame Pomphrey seemed to have noticed their presence as she came out to shush them all. "If you don't stop making a racket I'll kick you all out...not _you_ Mr. Potter" she sighed, glaring at Harry's grin which died a quick death under her glare. She grumbled under her breath about ungrateful brats as she slipped back into her office.

"Darn" he mumbled.

"Jeez, she's like a demoness" Blaise shuddered. "No wonder you want out of here mate." They all nodded in agreement.

Harry beamed when he called him "mate". "Does this mean we're friends?" he asked.

Theo, Blaise, and Pansy all looked at Draco who smiled, turned to Harry, and nodded. "Yeah, we're friends" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Harry was released by Madame Pomphrey with a jar of bruise cream. It was just before curfew so he left only to return to the scene of the crime: Gryffindor Tower. He really didn't want another fight so entered cautiously and glanced around first in case he needed to make a quick getaway. No one was in the Common Room it seemed so headed up the boy's staircase to the Sixth year room and entered on tip toes.

It looked like everyone was in the process of getting ready for bed so they noticed him as soon as the door opened. Harry quickly spotted Ron who glared angrily at him but didn't say anything. Harry didn't make eye contact and instead sped over to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. He then climbed into bed and pulled the curtains so he could change in privacy. That night he made sure to cast a locking charm on his curtains for the first time as well as a silencing spell. If none of his roommates cared about him anymore then he certainly didn't want to antagonize them by waking up screaming in the middle of a nightmare. Oddly enough, he didn't get too many of those nowadays but it never hurt to be safe than sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Fairy Tale

Harry Potter X Danny Phantom Crossover

Warnings: Slash, dub-con, some gore in later chapters, seriously AU

Pairings: VMXDF, LVXHP...(known pairings for now)

Summary: Danny Fenton never expected to fall in love with his enemy and certainly never dreamed there was another world besides the ghost zone hidden in plain sight.

**Chapter Twelve**

Danny stared in the mirror at the robe his mother had helped pick, awed at the sheer simplicity of it. Like a wedding dress it was completely white but it was neither elaborate nor sexy but simple. It buttoned up the chest with shiny pearl buttons, a high collar beaded with pearls, and elbow-length sleeves with a pearl at the end of each sleeve like a cufflink. It clung loosely to his belly but also allowed it to be easily seen then fell loosely around his feet creating a wide swath of silk that seemed to billow around his legs. White silk slacks with a maternity band went underneath along with white shoes. All in all he looked like an elegant male bride albeit heavily pregnant and not at all feeling like walking down an aisle in said grotesque body.

Danny scowled at the mirror. He'd agreed to go with his mom shopping for an outfit but he was about to scream. He was now in his seventh month and he could swear he was fat. He no longer saw a beautiful bump but instead, spotted stretch marks and bulgy areas that he swore never existed before. He was about ready to cry if he had to look in the mirror one more time.

He walked out of the dressing room and his mom literally squealed. He stared in horror at the sound.

"That's the one. Danny, come look in the mirror. I know you'll love it."

He sighed and even though he was tired he did have to agree. The ensemble was exquisite and he wondered if Vlad would like it on him.

_More like off of him_. Danny blushed at the unexpected thought. Vlad did seem somewhat...frustrated lately if the way he was ambushing him every other day said what it did.

The more he looked at this robe the more he liked it. "I like this one mom." She beamed and chatted with the sales lady asking how much this one is. She didn't bat an eyelash at the price and took out her credit card. The muggle money withdrawn would be exchanged for galleons automatically for ease of transfer without the hassle of exchanging currency.

Another saleslady came and helped Danny out of the outfit while his mother paid and he was glad to get back into much comfier jeans and a loose T-shirt. Even pregnant, his wardrobe didn't change much. Now that the outfit was out of the way, Danny's checklist for the wedding was taken care of. The flowers, cake, and musicians had been ordered. The invitations had been sent, the replies received, and the location prepared. Everything was ready for tomorrow, even the priest!

"Can we get something to eat now?" he asked his mom. She nodded, slipping her card back in her wallet.

"Let's get some ice cream too. I'd swear _I'm_ getting a craving now." She winked.

Danny rolled his eyes at his mother's bad humor. "Y'know, I got a letter from Harry the other day. Apparently he's coming."

"Really?" she beamed. "That's wonderful!" They entered the ice cream shop, chatting in line while they waited. At the counter, Danny ordered a banana split while Maddie got a strawberry sorbet in a waffle cone. They sat outside since the weather was pleasant for October though they both had jackets in case it chilled unexpectedly.

It was two days before the wedding and Danny couldn't help but feel nervous. It was all about to become very real and he wondered if he would be able to handle it. The guest list was rather long. Not only were a lot of Vlad's old friends and acquaintances coming but also many ghosts with special connections to Danny and Vlad would be there.

It would be taking place outside next to the pond behind Vlad's manor house. There was a huge willow there that hung over the pond and that's where they would say their vows. Danny had started on his but so far he'd crossed out every one. They either sounded corny or too fancy. He wanted it to be simple, to say in concise words what he felt, but he'd never been exceptional in English class and it showed in his attempts. He couldn't bring this problem to Vlad so of course he told his mom. So far she'd certainly given him the best advice for all these crazy problems he never thought he'd have to deal with at sixteen.

He stirred the hot fudge melting in the bottom of his dish, thinking deeply. "Mom, can I show you something. Promise you won't laugh" he demanded.

Maddie smirked. "What is it dear?"

Danny blushed. He took a small note card from his pocket and put it on the table between them. "It's my vows. I'm having trouble thinking of something good."

She took the card and looked it over. She had to fight not to laugh. "I think I see what you mean." She snorted, unable to hold in her laughter.

"Mom!"

"Sorry honey, sorry, oh my gosh that's good." She snickered. "'I know you love me like I do so let's get married yeah'?" she said, mocking Danny's poor language skills.

Danny scowled at her. "I never pretended I was good at this" he grumbled.

Maddie grinned. "I know dear, but once again you're over thinking this."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, you need to keep it simple. You are a simple person in pretty much everything Danny and your vows should be no different. Tell him exactly what you feel; be transparent" she ordered. "A successful marriage stems from trust and honesty. Don't ever believe otherwise."

Danny nodded looking thoughtful. "Alright, I'll try that. How about we head home? I'm feeling rather tired after all that."

She nodded and bit off the end of her cone, happily licking her lips clean from the stickiness. "Sure! Now that everything's been taken care of you can relax before your wedding. All you need to do is rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the wedding arrived quicker than Harry thought. Sirius and Remus arrived early that morning to pick him up but when he went downstairs to the entrance hall Snape and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were also there. Sirius was glaring at them out of the corner of his eye while Remus made sure to keep a firm hand on his shoulder. He noticed Draco come out of the dungeons along with Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and a girl he'd never really talked to before called Daphne Greengrass.

They looked surprised to see him but didn't hesitate to say hello. Harry greeted them quietly back and didn't miss the curiosity on the faces of Draco's parents nor the suspicion on Snape's.

"So you were invited too? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked when they met in the middle between their guardians.

Harry shrugged. "How was I supposed to know we'd both been invited to the same wedding?" He blinked. "Anyways, he's my long lost cousin apparently."

Draco gaped. "Seriously? So, wait, you've never met him then?" Harry shook his head. "Great, you'll love him I'm sure. He has the best viddigames" he grinned at Harry's confused expression. That had almost sounded like "videogames" but Danny was a wizard wasn't he? "See you there then" Draco said in his usual drawl.

He turned to his parents so he could touch the stuffed bunny portkey they were holding out. The other Slytherins followed his lead while Harry touched the rock Sirius held between him and Remus. The world soon dissolved in a blur yanking Harry's navel forward through time and space across the world. They landed on a grassy lawn amongst a copse of huge pine trees. Further out was a sprawling manor of dark stone with numerous rows of glittering windows. There were four major turrets at each corner topped with needle-like spires. Beautiful trees and strict hedges bordered a long gravel driveway that wound leisurely across the landscape.

The walk was pleasant and Harry loved the intricate landscaping which, even though he slaved at while at the Dursleys, he actually loved to do much like cooking. When they at last reached the front door, Harry had to crane his neck to see the top; it must have been twelve feet tall. It was made of a dark wood that Harry couldn't place and banded horizontally with iron. The door knocker was unusual as it was in the shape of a star with the face of a snarling bear emerging from the middle, a ring in its mouth. Mr. Malfoy paid it no mind, however, and slammed the heavy ring against the wood.

The heavy doors creaked open revealing a young man dressed in a butler's black and white suit. He had smooth brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"Welcome honored guests. The backyard has been set up for the event and refreshments are being served on the patio. Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, straightening up from his bow.

"Yes, if you could tell me where Vlad is?" Lucius asked.

"Certainly. He is in his room upstairs."

"Thank you. I will meet you outside when I'm done" he told Narcissa then headed up the stairs.

Draco drawled much like his father, "We'd like to see Danny".

"Master Daniel is in the parlor at the moment. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you Master Draco. His mother is having a hard enough time keeping him calm all by herself; your assistance, or should I say distraction, will be most appreciated."

Draco smirked and turned to Harry. "Come on, it's probably better you meet him before the ceremony since he'll be too busy afterward." Harry grinned and eagerly followed, but Sirius pulled him back before he got too far.

"What are you doing?" he whispered furiously, gray eyes stormy.

Harry looked very uncomfortable at this. "Um, I'm going to see my cousin?" he stated though it sounded more like a question.

"No you're not. This place is crawling with Death Eaters; what if you get hurt?" he argued.

Harry rolled his eyes. "This is a wedding, not a battlefield. I'll be fine okay?" He shook off Sirius' hand and hurried after Draco before he could be pulled back.

The butler led them down a side hallway lined with portraits and landscapes hung on navy blue walls. He knocked on a nondescript door on the right. A murmured "come in" later and they entered the room. Though Harry wasn't sure what to expect he was sure this wasn't it. A young boy who looked a lot like him with black hair and sapphire blue eyes turned to them. He was relaxing on a dark blue sofa dressed all in white in a beautiful robe and pants combo. A woman with fiery red hair styled in a bob was helping him brush his hair and looked just as surprised to see them.

"Draco, it's good to see you!" the boy grinned giving the blond a hug. "Who is your friend?" Her emerald green eyes glittered when her gaze landed on Harry.

"Danny, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry Potter, meet Madeline Fenton and Daniel Fenton, though that will soon be Daniel Masters, eh?"

Danny blushed self-consciously, turning almost as red as a tomato. "Shut up Draco." He perked up though when he finally realized what Draco had said before that. "Harry Potter? Wow, I guess it's nice to meet you finally?"

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Yeah, I didn't really know I had another cousin besides Dudley and I don't really consider him much of a cousin."

Danny laughed. "Really? I've never met him; what's he like?"

Harry smirked mischievously. "Think of a cross between a pig and a walrus and you'll be pretty close."

Danny looked disgusted. "Ugh, seriously?"

Harry snorted. "Yup, vicious as a raging rhino too, much like his dad."

"Wow, this might be awkward then..." he muttered, scratching his cheek. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Well, they're kind of already on their way."

"You invited them!" he squeaked. He was horrified to think what they'd say when they saw him.

Danny only looked even more awkward. "Well yeah, mom said it would be bad manners" he shrugged. "She's hoping that Petunia might make up with her or something."

Harry grimaced. He highly doubted that would happen as he knew his aunt very well. She'd no doubt rather die than admit she had relations to wizards. He just hoped she didn't take it out on Danny's special day.

Maddie interrupted the lingering silence, saying "it's amazing how much you look like Lily, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Most people say I look like my dad ma'am."

She snorted. "Now, none of that ma'am business, Harry; just call me Maddie. And yes, I know my sister. You're definitely the spitting image of her with those eyes and all. That color runs in the family."

Harry smiled, hope rising at how kind his aunt was. It felt good to finally have a relative talk kindly to him. He could hardly imagine her being a death eater like Sirius said. How wonderful it would be to finally have a real family and not the sham that was the Dursleys. "Thank you Maddie."

"No problem!" she chirped. "You two should probably go find your seats. The ceremony will be starting in an hour." They were about to leave but they were startled by some new faces that just floated in _through the wall_. Harry blinked and turned to look at the doorway then at the strange new people who literally just floated through the opposing wall. None of their feet touched the floor and they had an odd green halo surrounding them.

Danny squeaked. "What are you all doing here?" He blushed when one of them, a lady with pale green skin, a golden braid, and a medieval blue dress rushed forward to hug him tightly.

"Oh how wonderful!" she squealed. "I can't believe you're getting married Sir Danny!"

Danny's blush rushed further to his neck and ears as he tried to pry her off of him. "Stop it Dora, I can't breathe" he wheezed.

She immediately let go of him. "Oh, sorry" she giggled, a blue hue creeping over her cheeks.

Danny rolled his eyes and fixed his rumpled clothes. "It's okay, but I had no idea you were coming. Are you the only ones?"

"Of course not silly. Vlad invited most of the ghost zone. We're here to protect our favorite phantom."

"That's right" spoke up the tallest of them, whom to Harry looked like an upright polar bear fitted with blue armor, sharp claws, and teeth. "Many of us owe you our very lives little master."

Danny's mouth pursed as he tried not to smile; he didn't hesitate to hug the giant though. "It's good to see you again Frostbite. I've been so busy lately I must have forgot to visit. You don't hate me do you?"

Frostbite scoffed. "Of course not! Young and in love, you shouldn't have to bother with an old bear like me."

Danny laughed and turned to the third guest, one that took on human form but seemed to constantly cycle through young, middle-aged, and old. He wore a long purple cloak and staff that changed with each decrease and increase in height. "Thanks for coming Clockwork."

The blue skinned being smiled rather mysteriously. "I am happy to see everything has worked out for you Danny. I can't express how wonderful it is to see you happy."

Danny blushed again but it wasn't as fierce this time. "Thank you. I really didn't see this one coming."

Dora snickered. "Well, actually a few of us did wonder if it would turn out this way. I mean, the two of you fought so much and so arduously that it seemed almost close to a strange sort of passion."

Danny looked horrified. "Seriously? Oh, god, what have you guys been saying about me?"

Dora shrugged. "I think Kitty and Ember opened a betting pool not long ago. Most of the ghost zone is in on it in some way or another."

Danny scowled. "Do you guys have nothing better to do with your lives?" he grumbled.

Dora and Frostbite snickered while Clockwork continued to smile mysteriously. It was Dora who first noticed the others in the room and urged Danny to introduce them. Danny rolled his eyes but followed suite.

"This is my mother Maddie, my cousin, Harry, and my friend, Draco" he rattled off. The three murmured quiet hellos.

Frowning, Harry's curiosity wasn't quite satisfied however. "What are you guys?" he asked.

Dora and Frostbite looked surprised but Clockwork's face didn't change from its placid expression. Frostbite decided to answer him. "We're ghosts of course, albeit rather different from the ones you're used to I'm sure. You're a wizard right?" Harry nodded. "Thought so. There is a place called the Ghost Zone, an alternate dimension you could say where ghosts live. Some are born there while others come from past lives as non-magical humans. Wizarding ones become what we call Shades, which means that they are simply a faint imprint of what they once were."

Harry was shocked to hear this; he had no idea such a thing even existed! "Wow, so then how do you and Danny know about the Ghost Zone?"

Maddie smiled gently at him. "My husband and I are ghost hunters. We study this type of ghost for a living." Harry glanced over at Draco who also looked impressed. Apparently, he hadn't known anything about this either.

Clockwork floated closer to Danny. "I hope you have been careful in not using your powers right Danny?"

Danny glared. "Of course I have. I've followed the doctor's orders to the 'T'; I haven't used any magic or any ghost powers."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "What ghost powers?"

Danny blinked, surprised at his question, sweating a little as he frantically tried to think up some kind of explanation. As calmly as he could, he answered, "Oh, uh, he actually meant my parent's ghost weaponry. For some reason the ghosts think I have powers but they're really just inventions my parents like to make. Weird, huh?" He smiled tremulously as Harry eyed him shrewdly. He could see the nervousness in the other boy's eyes but didn't pursue it as he normally would have. He didn't want to cause a fuss on his cousin's wedding day after all.

"Well, it was nice to meet you three. Would you mind if we go find our seats now?" Draco asked.

"No, you boys have a good time" Maddie called after them as they left the room.

They said good bye as they headed out, returning to the foyer. The butler was still there and he helped them find the door to the backyard. As Harry was opening the door Draco asked "What do you think he really meant?"

"Huh?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's obvious he was lying. What do you think he's hiding?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought the same thing but I have no idea. I didn't even know muggles could have ghosts."

Draco snorted. "Neither did I, but apparently they're corporeal. Did you notice how solid they were?"

Harry hummed softly, nodding in agreement. As they walked outside he was shocked at how many people were outside milling around and talking quietly to each other. Most of them he didn't recognize. He also noticed what he now knew were ghosts wandering the outskirts of the human crowd. They came in all shapes and sizes, some human looking and others not.

Finally he asked "Where do we sit?"

"The seats are labeled. It usually goes family at the front and then continuing with closest friends, then acquaintances, and so on. You'll probably be in the front with Maddie and the others because you're her nephew. I'll probably be a little bit further back."

Harry wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not since he wouldn't get to sit with Draco, someone he's a little familiar with, but he would get to sit with a family he'd never known existed until now. They did find his seat, which was near the outside of the row, far from the aisle. The card on his left read "Jasmine Fenton" while the card on his right read "Tucker Foley". Neither people were familiar to him.

Once Draco had found his seat they left the chairs and wandered further into the garden. Harry, who'd gardened extensively for the Dursley's, loved the pick of shrubs and grasses, some whose hues were fading to be replaced with cloudy seed, and arrangement of trees whose colors had burst forth in a dazzling array of reds and golden yellows. A few people stopped them to talk and while Draco received many friendly smiles, most people gave Harry wary looks as if he were a wolf in a rabbit's den.

He didn't ask Draco about it because he knew what it was already. Most of these people must be Death Eaters and they saw him as only a threat. He really didn't know where he stood on the whole Death Eater vs. Boy-Who-lived thing anymore especially since he was friends with the Slytherins now and his former friends hated him.

He stopped suddenly, an odd feeling overtaking him. He glanced around, noticing Draco had been pulled into another conversation so he was alone. The world suddenly faded a little around him, his heart beat becoming unnaturally loud in his ears as he breathed. His forehead prickled but he fought the urge to itch it and thus, draw more attention to himself. Movement caught his eye, the swirl of a cloak moving past behind the trees away from the other guests.

Harry ignored his survival instincts which screamed at him not to leave a populated area for an empty one where he could be jumped. Memories of nightly dreams that he forgot in the light of morning came back to him hazy and incomplete. In all of them, the last thing he saw before he woke up was red.

He rounded the trunk of another tree, leaves and fallen twigs crunching beneath his feet as he followed the figure he'd seen. "Hello?" he called. There was no answer but he didn't feel like he was alone. "I just want to talk to you" he explained.

Still no answer, but then he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to see a tall, broad shouldered man standing between two oaks watching him with...Harry paused, eyes widening as he realized the man had _red_ eyes. He gulped, immediately realizing who this man was even though he certainly hadn't looked like this in June. The prickling of his scar and the color of his eyes said it all. But despite all this he drummed up his courage enough to say a quiet hello.

The red eyed man said nothing for a long moment but then he nodded in acknowledgment shocking Harry to his core. Why on earth wasn't he trying to kill him? Why did he not say anything? Why was Harry even standing here still and not running away in terror? Harry smiled back hesitantly. The red eyed man merely smirked in return and headed back to the festivities.

A loud bell rung and Harry noticed everyone finding their seats. He hurried to do the same and found himself beside Jasmine Fenton, a beautiful red haired girl like her mother, and Tucker Foley, a dark skinned boy about the same age as Danny with close shaven black hair. They smiled at him when he sat down and he 'hulloed' nervously.

It was as he was looking over the crowd that he noticed them. On the other side of the aisle sat three familiar faces, all of them scowling. Harry was surprised to see they'd actually showed up to a wizard wedding since they hated everything magical so much. Maybe Maddie meant more to Petunia than he'd thought.

Just then, his gaze connected with Vernon's who slowly smirked at him, an expression that froze his insides and had him quickly turning away. He had no desire to look at the man who hated and beat him for the fun of it.

Music started, startling Harry who was surprised it wasn't a traditional wedding march. It was slow and steady like one but with an instrument that gave it a light airy feel much like a flute. He turned with the rest of the guests to look at Danny who had entered with his mother holding his arm and looking redder than a tomato. A few of the guests snickered but didn't say anything. It seemed though that the closer he got to the dais and to Vlad the paler he became instead of redder. He almost looked like a ghost by the time his mother left him to go to her seat.

The platform they stood on was simple and covered with a white cloth. A long table was set up on top covered with a blue cloth and several items were laid out. The priest was a middle-aged man with kind gray eyes and pepper hair. He was dressed in white with a gray and blue stole. He wondered if the priest was really a man of god because as far as he could tell wizards had no religion so how exactly did they make the bonding official besides in the eyes of the law?

Before now, Harry had never seen Vlad either so he was surprised to see how much older the man was than Danny. He bore his years well and looked very fit but he was obviously older. He had completely silver hair rivaling the color of Lucius Malfoy's white-blond hair, and gray-blue eyes. Oddly enough though his eyebrows were black rather than silver like both his hair and goatee. Everything about him was prim and polished especially in his black robe and pants which contrasted starkly with his pale features.

Next to him, Danny looked quite small. Harry had been somewhat surprised to see how close they were in height when he'd first met him since no other boy in his age group was as short as he was back at Hogwarts.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness the binding of two souls before the Goddess who in her wisdom has given us life and magic" the priest began.

Harry blinked, wondering just _what_ the man was talking about. What goddess?

"Everything we were, are, and what will be are due to her love and the honor she has bestowed upon us to breathe her essence. These two souls wish to be bonded in her name, to carry on breathing new life into a future generation. If they are found worthy of the goddess she will bind them in life and death. From this day to the next they shall be as one person and one essence. Anyone who believes these two should not be wed speak now."

A brief silence followed in which no one said a word. Up on stage, Danny took a deep breath while Vlad took his hand and clenched it tightly to reassure him. The priest looked around the congregation and finding no objections he continued.

"Then speak your vows and show your love in heartfelt words." The priest looked to Vlad who nodded.

Vlad took both of Danny's hands in his and made sure their eyes met. "Danny, I vow to never betray and to never leave you. I will always make the effort to let you know I love you and I will cherish you for the rest of my life. Even when things get rough I will love you...and I will love him too." He laid one hand on Danny's belly which seemed to touch Harry's cousin more than anything else. He wondered why though. When he'd first seen him he'd thought he looked pregnant but that was impossible for a boy...wasn't it?

That was the end of Vlad's vow and Danny began his own. Danny smiled tremulously up at him. "I must have written a dozen lines and crossed out almost double that many." He laughed lightly as did several in the audience. "But the fact is I love you and...there is nothing else. You have given me so much and I don't know how I'll ever repay you. I'm hoping our son will have at least half your kindness." He didn't say anything after that so the priest continued.

"Please kneel" the priest said. Vlad helped Danny into position who winced a little, then knelt himself. "Now that both of you have proclaimed your vows, you will drink the wine that will open yourselves to the Goddess. Let her fill you and open you to the binding of your souls." He handed both Vlad and Danny separate golden goblets which they drained and placed back on the table. The priest raised a smoking dish filled with burning embers that smelled strong and heady. Both Vlad and Danny appeared immediately relaxed, their eyes closed and limbs limp.

The priest intoned something, a chant of some kind over their bowed heads as the smoke curled around them. "Please take each others hands" he told them. They did so and as he continued chanting, a golden rope began to bind around their wrists. A purple one followed as well as a blue one. All of them combined creating a glow around their wrists which traveled to their head and heart until most of them were glowing. Finally, the priest said some final words and the glow sank into them. "You may stand now."

Vlad and Danny carefully rose to their feet, facing each other as they opened their eyes. but their eye colors were different now. Danny's eyes glowed a bright green while Vlad's glowed an intense red. Slowly, the strange colors faded leaving their normal eye color.

"You are now bonded in both the eyes of the Goddess and the ministry. Please exchange rings" he said. Vlad took the gold ring on his side of the table and placed it on Danny's left ring finger. Danny did the same. "I now present Vladimir and Daniel Masters, of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Master, Fenton, and Monteblanc."

Immediately, everyone clapped looking happy as the now bonded couple stepped down and walked down the aisle but in the opposite direction this time. Danny beamed at his parents who clapped loudly for him. His dad even did a loud whistle.

The rest of the guests got up to follow the couple once they'd passed the last row. Harry searched out Draco who seemed to be looking for him as well. "Is that a usual wedding?" Harry asked.

Draco looked surprised but he nodded. "Generally, wizarding marriages are recognized both by magic and legally by the ministry. They're pretty much impossible to break."

"Wow, um, but what about-? And why-? Ugh, I was also confused about-" He couldn't decide which question to ask first.

"Harry, Harry, slow down okay? I'll answer all your questions later but right now I'm hungry and I want to eat with the rest of the guests." Draco smirked, amusement clear in his eyes. They followed the guests a large grassy area filled with long white clothed tables arranged parallel to each other.

Harry blushed. "Right, sorry."

"Look, I'll talk to you later okay? I need to find my seat." He hurried off and Harry sighed. He guessed he would have to find his seat as well. But before he could take another step a familiar, meaty hand grabbed his upper arm.

"Hello boy" Vernon grinned, mustache bristling as he talked. Harry's heart sped up as that grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Stop" he whispered, afraid to say anything at all.

Vernon chuckled. "You look much too happy for my taste boy. I'll be sure to _whip_ it out of you next summer." Harry trembled at that, his lip starting to bleed as he bit through it.

"What are you doing?" a low, suave voice asked.

Both Harry and his uncle turned in surprise, Vernon with suspicion and Harry in relief although that quickly disappeared when he realized who it was.

"You'll be late for dinner if you wait any longer" Voldemort warned them.

Vernon straightened, his piggy eyes still a little suspicious as he reluctantly let go of Harry's arm. A bruise began to rapidly darken where he'd grabbed him. Harry rubbed it discretely to try and encourage recovery to his circulation. The Dursleys moved around them on their way to the long tables set up on the grass near the other side of the house. Harry was soon alone with his enemy.

Unsure of what to do he murmured "thanks" and attempted to hurry after his relatives, but Voldemort caught his arm. Harry wondered if he imagined the tenderness in the man's large hand as he maneuvered Harry's arm so he could whisper a soft spell. The bruise shrunk as quickly as it had formed until it was nothing but a pale yellow.

Stunned, Harry pressed it but felt only minimal pain. "Wow," he breathed, "thanks." He looked up at the much taller man who smiled down at him. Harry tried not to imagine how those beautiful lips would feel against his own. Blushing, he turned and hurried away, Voldemort following on his heels with a mischievous smirk on his pale face.

When Harry reached the dining tables he breathed a sigh of relief. He wandered around until he saw his name on a sign card and immediately sat down. The chair was a little hard but he got as comfortable as he could. He peered at the name card next to his and was surprised to see Maddie's name. He had been expecting to sit next to Jasmine again. He then turned to look at the name card to his left but didn't get a clear view when the owner pulled the chair out to sit down and so blocked the card.

He focused on the empty plate before him in a sad attempt to ignore his surroundings. He didn't much like crowds and he was too shy to attempt a conversation. Food covered the table and guests were expected to help themselves while servants stood nearby ready to refill drinks. He turned to accept a dish from the left and found himself looking into red eyes. He froze like a rabbit caught in a snare. The man smirked.

"Hello Harry."

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I had to split this into two chapters because it was getting really long. This was the only break that made any sense.


End file.
